Bloodthirst
by Arialieur
Summary: Tentang Sasuke, Naruto, dan dunia yang pada suatu saat pernah berputar dengan kehadiran mereka berdua di masa yang sama, menginjak tanah yang sama serta beratapkan langit yang sama. SasuNaru. Epilogue.
1. Moonlight Night

**Disclaimer: Naruto respectively belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, SasuIno**

**Warning: Yaoi. AU. Angst**

Iya, saya tahu kalian pasti mikir: "Buset, apa-apaan ni cewe, fic yang lain aja belom kelar udah ngepost fanfic baru," atau sebangsanya... Tapi saya yakinkan anda, fic ini pendek kok, cuma three-shot aja. Semua gara-gara saya main Vampire Wars (seseorang, tolong hentikan saya bermain game itu!) tiba-tiba saya jadi pengen bikin fic bertema vampire. Dan saya belum bakal bisa tidur nyenyak kalo plot di kepala saya nggak dituangkan jadi cerita...

Anyway, enjoy~

* * *

**Bloodthirst.**

**1****st**** piece: Moonlight Night**

**by: Arialieur**

**

* * *

  
**

"Tangkap! Jangan sampai kabur!" suara seorang pria membahana, membelah kesunyian di lorong-lorong kota Paris yang gelap. Beberapa orang lain bergabung dengan pria itu, mengejar sebuah sosok yang melompat dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, satu atap ke atap lain, dengan mudah, seolah gravitasi tidak berpengaruh padanya. Kelompok pengejar, yang setiap orangnya dipersenjatai dengan pistol berpeluru khusus, berpencar ke dua arah saat sampai di pertigaan lorong berbentuk Y, mencoba memerangkap sang sosok dalam kepungan mereka.

Kelompok yang kanan mengumpat saat langkah mereka terhenti oleh sebuah dinding masif. Jalan buntu.

"Sial, ayo kita kembali ke arah sebelumnya untuk bergabung dengan yang lain," Itachi, second-in-command dalam kelompok itu, menginstruksikan anak buahnya untuk berbalik. Tapi apa yang menghadang mereka, membuat mereka terkejut.

Di sana, di tengah satu-satunya jalan keluar mereka, Ia berdiri. Sosok yang mereka kejar, pria yang telah menghabisi satu keluarga dan mengisap habis darah sang anak gadis tertua, berdiri dengan percaya diri, dan senyum brilian yang mengejek. "_Bonjour, Itachi_," suara pria itu lembut, selembut sutera, suara yang mampu menggoda gadis yang paling waspada sekalipun ke dalam pesonanya.

"_Diable_, aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu di sini," Itachi melepas pengaman di pistolnya, lalu menodongkannya ke arah target, yang masih berdiri dengan tenang di tempat semula. "...jadi aku bisa menghabisimu sekarang!"

Satu tembakan, disusul dengan banyak tembakan lainnya menerjang _Diable_, tapi pria itu tidak kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya. Dengan ringan, ia melompat ke dinding, menghindari peluru-peluru itu, yang ia tahu berisi racun yang bisa membunuhnya dalam sekejap. Tubuhnya melenting ke udara, sebelum mendarat di dinding yang berlawanan, membuat peluru-peluru tersebut terbuang sia-sia.

Satu pistol kehabisan peluru, diikuti yang lainnya, sampai pasukan pengejar itu tak lagi memiliki sisa peluru. Itachi mengeluarkan pisau besar dari sakunya, masih ada cara lain membunuh _Diable_ selain dengan racun. Potong kepalanya.

"Nah, nah... Masih belum menyerah juga?" _Diable_ melompat ke tanah, kini berjalan santai menuju pasukan pemburu yang mulai diliputi rasa takut. "...padahal ini giliranku," lanjut pria itu sambil menyeringai, memamerkan sepasang gigi taring tajam yang sudah digunakan pada entah berapa banyak korban.

Pasukan pemburu mundur beberapa langkah, pisau erat tergenggam di tangan, teracung kuat-kuat ke arah _Diable_. Pria itu tersenyum sinis. _'Seolah benda itu mampu melukaiku saja,'_

"Sudah takut, hmm? Kau perlu mencari bawahan yang lebih baik, I-ta-chi," dalam sekejap, pria itu sudah berada di belakang pasukan, cakarnya merobek perut salah satu prajurit yang tidak siap.

Itachi menerjang, tetapi dengan mudah _Diable_ melemparnya ke dinding. "AAAAH!" teriaknya kesakitan, saat punggungnya membentur dinding bata yang keras itu, sebelum terjatuh ke tumpukan kotak-kotak kayu berlumut. Sambil berusaha berdiri, mata Itachi tidak pernah lepas dari pemandangan teman-temannya dicabik-cabik dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan oleh pria itu, oleh _Diable_. Terlebih lagi, pria itu melakukannya dengan seulas senyum di bibir, seolah tenggelam dalam kenikmatan setiap kali cakarnya terbenam di bagian tubuh manusia-manusia itu.

Kemarahan melanda Itachi, dan dengan sisa tenaganya, pria muda itu kembali melesat ke arah _Diable_, dengan pisau tergenggam erat di tangannya. Tidak sempat mengantisipasi serangan Itachi, _Diable_ hanya meraung keras saat pisau itu tertancap dalam di pinggangnya, meninggalkan guratan dalam selebar dua puluh centimeter.

"Kurang ajar!" teriak _Diable_ marah, sekali lagi melempar Itachi ke dinding, membuat pandangannya mengabur, dan kesadarannya perlahan-lahan menghilang.

_Diable_ mencabut pisau yang masih tertancap di pinggangnya itu, sebelum membuangnya begitu saja ke lantai. Sedikit terseok-seok, ia berjalan mendekati Itachi. "Kau begitu membenciku, huh?" sengalnya. Dengan satu tangan, ia mengangkat tubuh lemas Itachi. "Kalau begitu, ini hukuman untukmu karena menggangguku,"

Dalam satu gerakan, ia menancapkan taringnya ke leher Itachi.

* * *

**Lima tahun kemudian.**

"Sasu—Inspektur Uchiha, ini laporan mengenai korban terakhir," seorang wanita berambut pirang menyerahkan setumpuk map berisi foto dan laporan penyelidikan ke tangan Sasuke, yang menerimanya tanpa banyak bicara.

"Korban dipastikan terbunuh karena serangan vampire. Dari tes yang dilakukan terhadap racun yang tersisa di tubuh korban akibat gigitan dan serangan cakar, pelakunya adalah Gaara, tangan kanan _Diable_. Sayangnya, jejak Gaara selanjutnya belum bisa dipasti-"

"Selanjutnya, Ino," potong Sasuke. Ia tidak butuh mendengar tentang vampir berusia dua puluh tahun yang lepas tanpa jejak, membahayakan sekian triliun penduduk bumi pada umumnya, dan sekian juta warga kota Paris, khususnya.

"Korban lain adalah Felicia Lefevre, 21 tahun. Ditemukan dengan darah terhisap habis di apartemennya di Lyon. Dari tes yang-"

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan pada Ino untuk berhenti, "Lyon bukan wilayah jurisdiksi kita," ujarnya kesal.

Ino mengeratkan pegangan pada map di tangannya, tiba-tiba merasa gugup. "Ta-tapi dari hasil penyelidikan, diperkirakan pelakunya adalah..." wanita itu mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya, "...Itachi,"

"Ku-kupikir anda perlu tahu, Sasu—eh—Inspektur," Ino cepat-cepat menambahkan, kepalanya menunduk dalam.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Kau boleh pergi, Ino. Tinggalkan berkas-berkas itu di mejaku,"

Hampir seketika, Ino mengangkat kepalanya, sebelum buru-buru menaruh semua berkas dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Oh iya, Ino," panggil Sasuke saat Ino tiba di pintu keluar kantornya, membuat langkah wanita itu terhenti. Ino menunggu dengan gugup.

"Siapkan tiket TGV ke Lyon untuk besok pagi, dan sampaikan pada Kakashi perihal kedatanganku ke sana,"

Wajah Ino mendadak cerah, dan dengan suara yang agak terlalu ceria, ia berseru, "Ba-baik, Sasuke!"

Tanpa ucapan manis, atau senyum simpul, hanya dengan kalimat itu, Ino tahu bahwa Sasuke merasa berterima kasih. Dan itu cukup, untuk saat ini.

* * *

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, memandang ke _Eiffel Tower_ di kejauhan, menara yang dulu merupakan kebanggaan para _Parisienne_, kini terlihat sama usangnya dengan bagian kota yang lain. Di siang hari, Paris terlihat damai. Kota yang dahulu terkenal sebagai salah satu tujuan wisata utama dunia, menyandang predikat sebagai kota fashion dan surga belanja, kini terasa lebih seperti kota mati. Jumlah pendatang yang menurun drastis, ditambah dengan banyaknya penduduk kota Paris yang bermigrasi ke luar kota, membuat kota ini kini begitu sepi. Tak lagi terlihat gerombolan turis, ribuan di antara mereka yang berbondong-bondong berfoto di _Versailles_, mengagumi karya seni di _Louvre_, atau menikmati opera di _Palais Garnier_.

Semua berubah sejak kejadian itu, dua puluh tahun yang lalu, di tahun 1999.

Dimulai dari ditemukannya sebuah peti mati di salah satu ruang rahasia _St. Denis Basilica_, tempat yang dikenal sebagai makam bagi para raja Prancis sejak abad ke-7. Penemuan ini disebut sebagai penemuan terbesar abad ini, karena mumi di dalamnya masih sempurna, utuh seperti orang yang sedang tidur. Hal yang mengejutkan, karena kebiasaan mengawetkan mayat tidak ada dalam budaya Prancis, kecuali saat mereka mengawetkan jantung Dauphin, calon Louis XVII.

Seluruh dunia menjadi gempar dengan ditemukannya mumi ini, ilmuwan berbondong-bondong datang ke Paris untuk turut meneliti sang mumi. Diketahui mumi ini berusia setidaknya seribu tahun, dua puluh lima tahun ketika diawetkan, dan lebih mengejutkan lagi, bahwa mumi ini memiliki tanda-tanda vital yang sehat –ia belum mati. Dimulailah serangkaian penelitian untuk menghidupkan sang _Diable_ –panggilan untuk mumi itu, yang berarti Demon, Iblis.

Lalu datanglah Gaara. Jenius. Eksentrik. Salah satu dokter syaraf kenamaan yang dikenal seluruh dunia. Entah apa yang membuatnya tertarik pada _Diable_, tapi ia kemudian turut bergabung dalam tim peneliti. Keberadaannya terbukti membawa banyak kemajuan, sampai pada akhirnya, mereka berhasil membuat _Diable_ membuka matanya. Kebahagiaan para peneliti itu berumur pendek, saat mereka menyadari terror macam apa yang telah mereka bangkitkan. Peneliti-peneliti itu mati sekaligus dalam semalam, dalam pembantaian berdarah besar-besaran di suatu malam purnama. Tak ada yang selamat, kecuali Gaara, yang tidak ditemukan mayatnya, dan belakangan diketahui telah berubah menjadi pengikut _Diable_. Setelah itu, di Paris berulangkali terjadi serangkaian pembunuhan, biasanya lima-enam orang dalam satu kejadian, dan dua di antara mereka dihisap habis darahnya. Saat itulah pemerintah Prancis sadar bahwa mereka sedang berhadapan dengan vampire, yang jelas-jelas sangat berbahaya.

Untuk membasmi _Diable_, organisasi ini didirikan. BloodShield, organisasi internasional yang bertugas menyelidiki setiap kasus yang disebabkan oleh vampire, mengejar vampire tersebut, dan mengeliminasinya di tempat. Ya, dalam kurun waktu dua puluh tahun, jumlah vampire semakin bertambah, terutama di Paris. Entah apa sebabnya, mungkin karena Paris adalah tempat _Diable_ ditemukan, rumahnya. Yang pasti, kenyataan ini menimbulkan histeria massa besar-besaran untuk meninggalkan Paris. Setiap orang berusaha menyingkir jauh-jauh, tapi hal ini terbukti tidak berguna, dan hysteria massa untuk keluar dari Prancis pun berkurang drastic. Hal ini disebabkan karena dunia menyadari bahwa infeksi vampire telah meluas sampai ke belahan bumi lain.

Sasuke memainkan pistolnya, senjata berisi peluru khusus. Sekian banyak penelitian membuktikan, vampire tidak takut terhadap peluru perak, atau salib, atau mati karena pasak kayu. Sebaliknya, pemerintah mengembangkan semacam racun yang bisa menguraikan komposisi hemoglobin dalam tubuh mereka. Hemoglobin, karena vampire-vampire itu tidak mampu memproduksinya sendiri dalam tubuh mereka, sementara mereka membutuhkannya untuk hidup. Itulah sebabnya mereka mengisap darah manusia.

Perlahan, Sasuke mengarahkan pistolnya ke luar jendela, dan mengejangkan moncong pistol itu ke atas, meniru gerakan menembak. "Bang!" desis Sasuke, _'Akulah yang akan menjatuhkanmu, Diable. Lihat saja,'_

PRAANG!

Suara cangkir pecah mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke. Saat berbalik, dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang memunguti pecahan-pecahan cangkir dengan panik.

"Ma-maaf, maafkan saya, maaf..." kata pemuda itu sambil mendongak ke arah Sasuke. Sang Inspektur terpaku di tempat saat mata mereka bertatapan. Mata pemuda itu begitu biru, begitu polos, seolah kekotoran dunia ini tak mampu menodainya.

"Aduh!" pekik pemuda itu saat salah satu pecahan cangkir menggores telunjuknya. Dengan segera ia membawa telunjuk itu ke dalam mulut, mengisap darah yang keluar.

Entah kenapa, Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik tangan pemuda itu dan membawanya duduk di salah satu kursi. Tanpa banyak bicara, sang Inspektur mengeluarkan band-aid dari laci, dan membalutnya di sekitar luka si pemuda berambut pirang.

"Terima kasih," kata pemuda itu dengan suara pelan, malu-malu, sebelum menarik tangannya dari pegangan Sasuke.

"Kau...office boy baru di sini?" tanya Sasuke sambil memperhatikan pemuda itu dari atas ke bawah. Ia tidak mungkin lebih dari tujuh belas tahun.

Pemuda itu mengangguk, tapi tidak bicara. _'Mungkin takut dimarahi,'_ pikir Sasuke.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke," kata pria itu, membuat sang pemuda berambut pirang langsung mengangkat wajahnya, terkejut.

"U-Uzumaki Naruto,"jawab pemuda itu dengan sebuah senyum kecil. Sasuke tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menepuk pelan kepala Naruto.

"Berhati-hatilah saat bekerja, Naruto," kata sang Inspektur, sebelum beranjak untuk mengambil jasnya. "Pulanglah sebelum malam," katanya mengingatkan, karena malam hari adalah saat para vampire mencari mangsa. Tidak bijak jika kau berada sendirian di luar sana, terlebih jika kau bukan bagian dari organisasi.

Saat Sasuke berlalu, ia tidak melihat Naruto meraba kepalanya sendiri, sebuah senyum kecil tergambar di wajahnya.

* * *

"Ti-tidak, kumohon jangan…" gadis itu meratap, airmata mengalir deras di wajah pucatnya, sementara rambut merahnya yang ikal tergerai di atas bantal.

Pria di atasnya hanya tersenyum manis, rambut hitamnya yang panjang jatuh bagaikan tirai di sekeliling wajah gadis itu, kedua tangan sang pria memenjara tangan sang gadis kuat-kuat di atas tempat tidur.

"_N'inquétes-toi pas, mon chéri_*… Ini akan segera berlalu…" bisik pria itu dengan suara lembut, seakan sedang membujuk seorang gadis kecil dengan permen dan bunga. Satu jilatan di leher sang gadis, dan tubuh mungil gadis itu semakin gemetar. Entah karena takut digigit, entah karena pria tampan yang ia temui di depan apartemennya tadi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pria berwajah monster, dengan dahi menonjol, pelipis berkerut, dan tulang pipi yang tegas.

"Lihat dia, begitu cantik dalam rasa takutnya." pria itu memandang sang gadis dengan tatapan yang oleh banyak orang bisa disalah artikan sebagai tatapan kasih sayang, "…bagaimana menurutmu Gaara?" ia bertanya pada seorang pria berambut merah yang sedari tadi hanya duduk saja di pinggir jendela, mengamati adegan yang sedang berlangsung di hadapannya dengan tatapan bosan.

Gaara memalingkan pandangannya ke luar, ke arah gemerlap palsu kota Paris. _La Ville Lumiére –The City of Lights_, julukan yang dulu melekat pada Paris karena imagenya sebagai pusat pendidikan, ide, dan banyaknya permainan lampu di jalan. Palsu, karena Paris bukan lagi kota impian seperti dulu, yang tersisa hanyalah deretan lampu-lampu di jalan yang sepi. Gemerlap lampu itu, sepertinya, lebih ditujukan untuk mengusir Gaara dan _Diable_, pikirnya geli, tahu pasti bahwa hal itu tidak berefek apa-apa pada kedua vampire tersebut.

"Menurutku, kau harus berhenti main-main dengan makananmu, _Diable_," jawab Gaara, membuat _Diable_ mengerutkan dahi.

"Ck, kau membosankan," gerutunya.

Gaara memutar bola matanya, "Kau sudah mengatakan hal yang sama sejak satu millennium lalu,"

_Diable_ mendengus, lalu tanpa banyak bicara, menghunjamkan taringnya ke leher sang gadis, diikuti oleh teriakan kesakitan yang melengking dari korbannya. Sedikit demi sedikit, pria itu menghisap darahnya, sampai tidak setetes pun tersisa. Kehidupan perlahan-lahan menghilang dari sang gadis, meninggalkan sesosok mayat bermata kosong.

"Semua Uchiha itu merepotkan," _Diable_ tiba-tiba berkata sambil melempar mayat gadis itu ke lantai. Dengan malas, ia berbaring di atas tempat tidur, dengan tangan menopang kepala, dan kaki menyilang. Lidahnya menjilat sedikit darah di sudut bibirnya, menikmati rasa seorang gadis muda yang masih murni.

Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sebelum duduk di samping pria berjubah itu. "Kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakan soal Uchiha? Dan Uchiha yang mana, _Diable_?"

Pria yang dipanggil _Diable_ itu langsung duduk di tempat. "Dua-duanya! Sasuke terus menerus membunuh anak-anakku. Dan Itachi, entah bagaimana ia masih bisa mempertahankan kesadaran manusianya," gerutu _Diable_ sambil memainkan rambutnya yang hitam dan panjang. "…dan ini bukan tiba-tiba, kau tahu lima tahun belakangan ini mereka terus menerus membuatku kesal. Kemarin saja mereka membunuh Shino, anakku yang malang…"

Gaara meraih lembaran rambut _Diable_, dan memainkannya di jari telunjuk. "Jadi apa rencanamu untuk Sasuke?"

Mata _Diable_ mengawasi jemari Gaara yang memainkan rambutnya, cakar vampire berambut merah itu memutuskan beberapa helai. "Aku sudah punya rencana, Gaara. Kau yang akan membantuku melakukannya, malah,"

"Kalau Itachi?"

_Diable_ mengangkat bahu, "Sejujurnya aku menyesal menjadikan dia anakku, tapi biarkan saja dia. Toh kesadaran manusianya tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi. Kudengar ia sudah mulai menyerang gadis-gadis di Lyon,"

"Sudah kubilang, jangan sembarangan menjadikan manusia sebagai anakmu, Your Highness,"

_Diable_ mendelik pada Gaara, mata merahnya berkilat di bawah cahaya bulan. "Hoo... aku juga harus mengatakan hal yang sama padamu, eh, Gaara. Bagaimana kabarnya Neji?"

Kini giliran Gaara yang mengangkat bahu, "Sudah kehilangan naluri manusianya. Kupikir ia lebih kuat daripada itu,"

_Diable_ menyeringai, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk memberi satu kecupan pelan di bibir Gaara. "Kecewa karena ia tidak bisa kau jadikan kekasihmu, Gaara?"

Vampire berambut merah itu memutar bola matanya, "Kau tahu lebih baik dari itu, _Diable_. Kita, yang terkutuk ini, tidak merasakan cinta,"

Sang pria berjubah menurunkan tangannya dari leher Gaara, sebelum menatap ke luar jendela, ke bulan purnama yang bersinar terang di langit. "Kau tahu? Kadang aku bertanya-tanya seperti apa rasanya jatuh cinta sekali lagi. Merasakan sesuatu yang begitu kuat terhadap orang lain, merasakan keinginan untuk selalu bersama orang itu,"

Dengan satu jari, Gaara membuat _Diable_ menoleh ke arahnya. Mata mereka bertatapan sesaat, sebelum Gaara angkat bicara.

"Seperti sedang haus darah?" tanyanya.

_Diable_ terkekeh, lalu kembali memandang bulan. "Ya," jawabnya, "...seperti sedang haus darah,"

* * *

_Train á Grande Vitesse_, atau biasa disingkat TGV. Kereta berkecepatan tinggi yang menghubungkan satu kota ke kota lain di Prancis. Kereta listrik inilah, yang saat ini membawa Uchiha Sasuke menuju ke Lyon, kota metropolitan terbesar kedua di Prancis, setelah Paris. Berjarak 470km dari Prancis, perjalanan ke Lyon harusnya hanya makan waktu sekitar satu jam.

Sasuke menghabiskan hampir setengah perjalanan memandang ke luar jendela. Sebenarnya, dengan kecepatan kereta yang dapat mencapai 574 km/jam, tidak banyak yang bisa dilihat, karena itu, Sasuke lebih banyak tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Sasuke, mau madeleine? Ini buatanku sendiri," Ino menawarkan sekotak kue berwarna kecokelatan ke arah Sasuke, yang masih sibuk melihat ke luar jendela. Pria itu hanya melirik sedikit, sebelum mengangkat tangannya, menolak kue yang ditawarkan. Wajah Ino berubah kecewa, tapi dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, ia berkata lagi, "Ini tidak terlalu manis, karena aku menggunakan madu, bukan gula. Cobalah, ya? Kau belum makan sedari pagi kan?"

Itu benar. Sasuke begitu mengantisipasi perjalanan kali ini sampai tidak ingat sarapan. Bagaimanapun, kemungkinan menangkap Itachi terlalu berharga baginya untuk dilewatkan. Kesempatan mengakhiri pembantaian berdarah yang disebabkan oleh kakaknya itu. Kesempatan untuk mengakhiri penderitaan Itachi, yang pasti saat ini sudah kehilangan kemanusiaannya.

Vampire yang diubah oleh _Diable_, biasanya masih memiliki naluri manusianya selama kurang lebih satu bulan, sebelum diambil alih oleh insting vampirenya. Saat itu biasanya korban sudah tidak bisa mengenali siapa keluarganya, siapa dirinya dahulu. Seolah-olah ia sudah terlahir kembali dengan insting dan paradigma berbeda, menjadi makhluk yang benar-benar baru di balik topeng manusianya. Korban menjadi pelayan setia sang Raja, _Diable_. Itachi sendiri diubah oleh _Diable_ sejak lima tahun yang lalu, hampir memastikan bahwa tidak ada harapan lagi bagi Sasuke untuk bertemu kakaknya dalam wujud manusia.

Ragu, Sasuke mengambil salah satu kue madeleine tersebut, memunculkan satu ekspresi puas di wajah Ino, yang mau tidak mau membuat Sasuke merasa moodnya ikut naik. Dimakannya kue madeleine itu, lalu satu lagi, dan satu lagi. Ino tertawa kecil, ingin rasanya ia menggoda Sasuke akan hal ini, tapi diurungkannya niat itu.

Waktu berlalu, Sasuke kini duduk dengan tenang, membaca beberapa berkas penyerangan vampire di Lyon yang memang sengaja ia bawa. Ino, mencoba membuat dirinya berguna, menyortir berkas-berkas itu berdasarkan abjad dan tanggal kejadian agar mudah dibaca oleh Sasuke. Sang Inspektur sendiri tenggelam dalam pikirannya saat ia membuka salah satu berkas penyelidikan yang terpisah dari lainnya. Penyelidikan akan asal-usul _Diable_, satu dari sedikit berkas yang tersisa di pusat penelitian Évry, sebelum sisanya dihancurkan oleh _Diable_ dan Gaara.

Sebuah teriakan memutus lamunan Sasuke.

Refleks, Sasuke dan Ino langsung melesat ke gerbong di belakang mereka. Di sana, orang-orang sudah berkumpul di sekitar seorang pria yang tercabik-cabik dan wanita yang memegangi lehernya sendiri sambil menangis. Kemungkinan besar terinfeksi.

"Ia ke arah sana!" Teriak seorang pria berambut merah dan bertopi sambil menunjuk ke arah bagian belakang kereta.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke berseru pada Ino, "Kau urus yang di sini," dan pria itu pun berlari ke arah gerbong belakang sambil mengeluarkan pistolnya, meninggalkan Ino untuk mengendalikan keadaan.

Keduanya tidak melihat sang pria bertopi menyeringai sambil menyelinap pergi. "Good luck, Your Highness," bisiknya pada angin lalu.

* * *

Sosok berjubah hitam itu berlari dengan gesit, melewati kursi demi kursi, menyingkirkan semua yang menghalangi jalannya. Beberapa penumpang tak beruntung dilempar ke samping, terbentur dinding interior kereta atau menabrak jendela, terlempar ke luar, sedangkan beberapa orang lain mengalami nasib lebih buruk, dicabik menjadi dua oleh cakar tajam sang vampire.

Sasuke mengejar sang vampire, beberapa kali terpaksa melompati mayat manusia, maupun barang bawaan yang berjatuhan. Ia ragu untuk menembakkan pelurunya, karena peluru itu tidak hanya membunuh vampire, tetapi juga manusia. "Minggir! Semua minggir!" teriaknya pada orang-orang di gerbong-gerbong yang mereka lalui. Semua orang ketakutan, semua kebingungan, beberapa menangis, beberapa terpaku di tempat, merasa tak percaya, karena ini pertama kalinya vampire menyerang di siang hari, di tempat public. Sudah menjadi pengetahuan umum bahwa vampire tidak keluar di siang hari, karena cahaya matahari bisa membuat kulit mereka iritasi, berubah menjadi panas dan kemerahan, walaupun tidak sampai membunuh dan mengubah mereka menjadi abu seperti pada kepercayaan lama. Tapi Sasuke tahu sesuatu yang tidak diketahui mereka, bahwa hanya ada dua vampire yang tidak terpengaruh sinar matahari. Gaara dan _Diable_.

Begitu melewati pintu gerbong selanjutnya, Sasuke berhenti. Aneh, gerbong paling belakang itu kosong tanpa penumpang. Walaupun tidak sepenuh dulu, TGV hampir tidak pernah menyisakan satu gerbong kosong seperti ini. Sadar akan bahaya yang mengintai, Sasuke mengacungkan pistolnya, seluruh inderanya waspada akan serangan vampire dari arah mana saja. Mata pria itu menyapu deretan kursi penumpang, kalau-kalau vampire itu bersembunyi di sana.

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Kau tidak serius berpikir kalau aku akan sembunyi di balik kursi, kan?" sebuah suara malas mengejutkan Sasuke. Di sana, berdiri terbalik di langit-langit gerbong, seorang vampire berkacak pinggang sambil menyeringai. Rambut hitamnya yang lurus panjang menjuntai ke bawah seperti tirai, bagian ujungnya menyentuh lantai kereta. Wajahnya memiliki kerutan besar di bagian dahi, bagian mata yang menyipit, dan tulang pipi yang menonjol jelas. Wajah vampire sehari-hari persis manusia, penyebab mereka sulit dilacak. Tapi saat sedang makan atau mengeluarkan kekuatannya, wajah mereka berubah, menjadi wajah seorang monster. Mata merah vampire itu menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke, yang dibalas tanpa rasa takut oleh sang Inspektur. Hanya ada satu vampire yang memiliki mata merah, Sasuke menyadari.

_Diable._

Hampir seketika, Sasuke melepaskan tembakan, yang berhasil dihindari dengan mulus oleh vampire itu. Diikuti oleh tembakan lain, membuat _Diable_ bersalto ke belakang. Satu perasaan bersemangat yang aneh mendera tubuh Sasuke. Ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu _Diable_, ia tidak akan membiarkan kesempatan berharga ini menjadi sia-sia.

Satu tembakan lagi, Vampire itu melompat ke sisi kanan kereta dengan cakar dikeluarkan, berlari menuju Sasuke dan mengayunkan cakarnya ke arah pria itu. Sang Inspektur berhasil menghindari cakar _Diable_, dengan melempar tubuhnya sendiri ke samping sampai terjatuh di antara tempat duduk penumpang.

"Hebat juga, kau bisa menghindari cakarku. Kau memang salah satu manusia paling tangguh yang pernah kutemui," _Diable_ terkekeh, berjalan pelan dari dinding samping ke langit-langit, lagi-lagi berdiri terbalik. Sasuke terlalu sibuk untuk bangkit dari tempatnya jatuh, hingga tidak menyadari _Diable_ sudah menghilang dari posisi itu.

Agak panik, Sasuke menengok ke kanan dan kiri, mencoba menemukan _Diable_. "Dimana…" kata-katanya terhenti saat ia berbalik dan mendapati wajah _Diable_ sudah berada begitu dekat dengannya, dalam keadaan masih terbalik.

"_Allo, Superb**…_" bisik _Diable_ sambil tersenyum, sejauh ia bisa dengan wajah monsternya itu.

Dalam satu gerakan, Sasuke mengayunkan tinjunya, membuat _Diable_ terlempar beberapa kaki ke belakang. Lagi, Sasuke menembakkan peluru beracunnya ke arah _Diable,_ berharap sang Vampire tidak siap. Tapi nihil. Masih dengan mudah, _Diable_ melentingkan tubuhnya sebelum kembali melompat ke depan, lalu berdiri tegak, tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

"Aku mulai bosan dengan permainan ini, Inspektur. Kalian benar-benar harus melatih kembali bidikan kalian," _Diable_ mengulurkan jarinya untuk membelai pistol Sasuke, sementara tangan satunya lagi menekankan pelan cakarnya di perut Sasuke. Ia hanya menekan sedikit, tidak sampai melukai.

"Aku bisa menembak sekarang, _Diable_," desis Sasuke.

Vampire itu memilih mengabaikan ancaman Sasuke, dan mencondongkan wajahnya ke leher pria itu, menghirup baunya dalam-dalam. "Baumu enak sekali, gorgeous," komentar _Diable_. Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, jarinya gatal ingin menarik pelatuk. Tapi ia tahu, cakar _Diable_ bisa menembusnya lebih cepat daripada menarik pelatuk, dan Sasuke belum bisa mati sebelum membunuh Itachi.

Vampire itu sepertinya bisa menebak pikiran Sasuke, "Pilihan bijak, Sasuke," ia mengangkat cakarnya, dan memulai satu garis berdarah di pinggir wajah sang Inspektur.

Tubuh Sasuke menegang, cakar vampire juga mengandung racun yang bisa mengubahnya menjadi satu lagi pelayan _Diable_.

"Jangan khawatir, tidak ada racunnya kok, Sasuke," _Diable_ mundur beberapa langkah, "Lagipula, aku tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan seperti pada Itachi,"

Tiba-tiba bagian belakang gerbong mengelupas ke luar, menyisakan lubang besar dan seorang vampire berambut merah yang berdiri di depan lubang itu. Dari tato di dahinya, Sasuke mengenali vampire itu sebagai Gaara, peneliti sekaligus manusia pertama yang dirubah oleh _Diable_.

"Ayo pergi, Your Highness," kata Gaara, sebelah tangannya memegang ujung sobekan baja. Vampire berambut merah itu kemudian melompat ke luar kereta.

Dengan langkah riang, _Diable_ berjalan mengikuti Gaara, "Ini peringatan, sayangku. Hentikanlah apapun itu yang sedang kau lakukan," katanya sebelum melompat, tepat saat kereta memasuki terowongan, membuat gerbong terakhir itu gelap gulita karena lampu di sana sudah rusak semua akibat pertarungan mereka berdua.

"Tu-tunggu!" Sasuke melesat dari tempatnya berdiri, tangannya menjulur untuk menangkap _Diable_, tapi yang berhasil ia kenai hanyalah rambutnya... yang lepas karena tarikan Sasuke.

Rambut palsu.

Dan kereta pun melaju keluar dari terowongan, membuat sinar matahari membanjiri gerbong tempat Sasuke berada, meninggalkan dua orang vampire menghilang di kegelapan. Hal yang terakhir dilihat Sasuke adalah sepasang mata merah milih _Diable_ bersinar di dalam terowongan.

Sang Inspektur berlutut di tempat, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa putus asa dalam menghadapi _Diable_. Dengan kekuatan seperti itu, bagaimana mungkin manusia bisa melawannya?

* * *

Sesuai prosedur, Ino langsung menghubungi kantor BloodShield di Lyon, yang sudah siap sedia saat kereta tiba di stasiun. Wanita itu dapat mengenali Inspektur Kakashi dan asistennya, Sai. Serta dokter Shizune dari kepolisian Lyon, yang langsung membantu mengisolasi korban tergigit dari massa. Wanita itu bernama TenTen, imigran dari China yang tadinya mau mengunjungi keluarganya di Lyon.

Ino hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan simpati. TenTen dipastikan terinfeksi racun _Diable_, yang berarti dalam hitungan bulan ia akan berubah menjadi monster pengisap darah yang tak berperasaan. Biasanya jika hal ini terjadi, korban akan dipasangi alat pelacak, dan diberi waktu dua minggu untuk 'menyelesaikan urusan'. Setelah dua minggu terlewati, korban harus kembali ke markas untuk...dieksekusi, sebelum berubah menjadi vampire. Sebagian orang datang dengan sukarela, karena mereka ingin mati sebagai manusia. Sebagian lagi terlalu takut menghadapi kematian, dan memilih untuk melarikan diri, bersembunyi di lorong-lorong dan desa-desa pinggiran. Saat itulah pelacak diperlukan, untuk memastikan para korban kembali untuk dieksekusi, sukarela atau tidak. Kejam, memang, tapi dunia tidak membutuhkan tambahan satu vampire lagi. Terlebih karena racun vampire belum ditemukan penawarnya.

Sasuke turun dari kereta sambil menekankan sehelai saputangan ke bagian samping wajahnya. Ino dapat melihat darah meresap ke saputangan itu, meninggalkan noda merah besar yang tidak berhasil tertutup oleh tangan Sasuke. Wanita itu langsung berlari ke sisi Sasuke, menuntunnya untuk duduk, lalu memeriksa lukanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya wanita berambut pirang itu khawatir. Ia memberi isyarat mata pada untuk datang menghampiri mereka.

"Dicakar _Diable_," jawab Sasuke pendek, membuat Shizune dan Ino terkejut.

"Apa? Sini kuperiksa!" kata Shizune, dengan cepat mengeluarkan peralatannya. Wanita itu mengeluarkan segumpal kapas, yang dibasahi oleh cairan khusus yang bisa mengidentifikasi ada tidaknya racun vampire. Ditekan-tekannya kapas itu ke luka Sasuke, membuat pria itu berjengit.

"_Diable_ bilang, ia tidak menggunakan racunnya padaku,"

Shizune mengeluarkan lampu ultraviolet dan menyinari luka Sasuke. "Kita tidak pernah tahu kalau belum dicek," kata wanita itu. Bagian luka yang terkena racun akan diliputi bercak putih besar, dan ia tidak menemukan bercak di manapun di wajah Sasuke.

Dokter itu menghela nafas, "Sepertinya kali ini _Diable_ berkata jujur,"

Seketika, wajah Sasuke dan Ino berubah lega.

"Ayo ke rumah sakit saja, akan kujahit lukamu," ajak Shizune. Sasuke dan Ino tidak menolak. Mereka baru akan mengikuti Shizune saat Sasuke mengenali seseorang yang baru saja turun dari kereta yang sama dengan yang ia naiki.

"Uzumaki?" panggilnya, membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu terkejut. Tapi saat ia melihat sosok Sasuke, wajah pemuda itu langsung berubah cerah.

"Uchiha-san!" serunya sambil berlari menghampiri Sasuke, sebuah senyum cerah terlukis di bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, dan…kenapa tanganmu itu?" Tanya Sasuke, menyadari sebuah luka berdarah di tangan kanan Naruto. Refleks, Shizune langsung meraih tangan pemuda itu dan memeriksanya.

Malu-malu, Naruto menjawab, "Uhm, aku juga salah satu orang yang dilempar oleh vampire itu…Ini tadi tergesek pegangan kursi,"

Shizune mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau hari ini kau juga ke Lyon? Kita kan bisa berangkat bersama-sama," Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak rambut Naruto, sebuah hal yang diam-diam senang ia lakukan sejak…kemarin sore. Aneh, memang.

"A-aku tidak tahu anda juga akan ke Lyon hari ini. Saya sih karena harus mengantarkan dokumen dari_ Monsieur_ Sarutobi untuk _Monsieur_ Kakashi," kata Naruto terbata-bata. Sarutobi adalah nama atasan Sasuke di BloodShield Paris.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, "Kenapa tugas itu dilakukan oleh office boy sepertimu? Mana petugas organisasi yang lain?"

Naruto langsung menundukkan kepala, sedikit takut dengan perubahan nada suara Sasuke. "Ha-harusnya Kiba –eh, _Monsieur_ Inuzuka yang mengantarkan ini. Tapi ia mendadak sakit, ja-jadi aku menawarkan diri untuk menggantikannya,"

Sang Inspektur memijat dahinya, ia harus memberi sanksi pada Kiba nanti karena menyerahkan pekerjaan ini pada seorang office boy, bukan petugas resmi Bloodshield yang lain.

"Hei, hei, hei…Uchiha, hentikan interogasimu itu!" potong Shizune, "Kalian bertiga ikut aku ke rumah sakit, sekarang!" perintahnya.

"E-eh, lalu bagaimana dengan korban lain?" Tanya Naruto ragu-ragu. Ia bukan satu-satunya korban dalam insiden ini.

"Jangan khawatir, nak! Mereka akan diurus oleh pemerintah kota dan tentunya, BloodShield," jawab Shizune, sebelum memberi pandangan tegas supaya ketiga orang itu mengikutinya ke rumah sakit untuk diberi perawatan.

* * *

"Aku sudah mendengar tentang insiden TGV itu, kau sial sekali, Sasuke," kata Kakashi sambil mengawal Sasuke di koridor Laboratory P4 Jean Merieux.

Laboratory P4 Jean Marieux, pusat penelitian virus-virus paling berbahaya di dunia, berlokasi di Lyon. Tapi bukan virus ebola yang menyebabkan Sasuke datang ke sana hari ini, melainkan Vampire Poison –racun vampire. Walaupun disebut racun, Vampire Poison sebenarnya merupakan virus, yang hanya diproduksi oleh _Diable_, dan anehnya, juga oleh Gaara. Virus ini diinjeksikan melalui taring dan cakar mereka ke dalam tubuh korban, yang dipilih sendiri oleh _Diable_ dan Gaara.

"Keberuntunganku memang buruk. Dari semua vampire yang mungkin menyerang, harus ada _Diable_ dan Gaara datang bersamaan," Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, masih terus menelusuri koridor panjang ini.

"Haha, mungkin mereka menyukaimu. Lagipula, kaulah orang pertama yang mampu memburu dan membunuh begitu banyak anak-anak mereka. Kau bahkan berhasil membunuh Shino, salah satu kesayangan _Diable_,"

"Aku tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau tidak atas perhatian kedua vampire itu," Sasuke tertawa sinis.

"Sudah sampai," kata Kakashi begitu mereka sampai di hadapan sebuah pintu bertuliskan 08 besar-besar. Inspektur asal Lyon itu mengetik kombinasi angka di panel yang tersedia, sebelum menopangkan dagunya di salah satu cekungan panel itu, agar retinanya bisa dipindai. Hampir segera, lampu hijau pun menyala, dan Kakashi membuka pintu.

Sasuke masuk setelah Kakashi, dan yang menyambutnya adalah sebuah ruangan kecil dengan deretan locker besi. Keduanya mengganti baju mereka dengan baju putih yang telah disediakan, sepasang sarung tangan, plus sebuah masker, yang menurut Kakashi, belum harus digunakan. Mereka melangkah melewati pintu kaca, lalu berdiri diam di ruangan kaca tersebut untuk disemprot dengan desinfektan, sebelum menuju pintu lainnya. Kakashi memegang handle pintu dan menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat datang di ruang research no.8, Uchiha Sasuke,"

Ruangan itu berwarna serba putih, dengan beberapa peneliti lalu-lalang, dan beberapa terfokus pada layer computer di depannya. Berbatasan dengan ruangan itu terdapat ruangan lain bertuliskan 08-A, dengan dinding kaca besar di satu sisi, memungkinkan orang dari ruangan pertama bisa bebas melihat apa yang terjadi di ruangan itu.

Di dalam ruang 08-A itulah terdapat deretan tabung-tabung reaksi, lemari pendingin, dan mikroskop electron. Para peneliti itu juga menggunakan pakaian yang menutupi seluruh tubuh. Sasuke menyimpulkan, di ruangan itulah percobaan langsung mengenai virus dilakukan.

"Sasuke! Kejutan yang menyenangkan. Kau datang untuk menemuiku?" sebuah suara feminim terdengar dari belakang mereka, membuat Sasuke berjengit. Inilah salah satu penyebab malasnya Sasuke datang ke Jean Marieux.

Pria itu berbalik, dan memaksakan ujung bibirnya terangkat sedikit.

"_Mademoiselle_ Haruno, senang bertemu lagi denganmu. Tapi tidak, aku tidak ke sini untuk menemuimu,"

Di luar dugaan, wanita itu malah tersenyum. "Aku tahu. Kemarin itu hari yang berat untukmu, eh, Sasuke?" katanya lembut, lalu berjingkat sedikit untuk mengecup pipi inspektur itu.

Sakura Haruno, wanita berumur 25 tahun dengan penampilan eksentrik. Mata hijau, rambut dicat pink, dengan paras cantik dan tubuh indah berisi. Walaupun demikian, inteligensinya tidak diragukan lagi, karena dalam usia muda ia berhasil direkrut menjadi kepala peneliti proyek anti-virus Vampire Poison.

Kualitas itulah, yang membuat Sasuke setuju berkencan dengannya dua tahun yang lalu. Mereka menjalin hubungan selama setahun sebelum Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya, dengan alasan ia tidak merasakan apa-apa saat bersama Sakura selain pertemanan. Setelah itu, Sakura pindah dari Paris ke Lyon, entah karena patah hati atau memang ingin mengejar mimpinya di Jean Marieux.

"Sayang sekali Ino dan Kiba tidak ikut, ya?" kata Sakura sambil mundur selangkah, lalu menengok ke arah inspektur satunya lagi.

"Kau juga, Kakashi. Pasti merepotkan sekali di sana, hm?" Sakura berjingkat lagi, kali ini untuk mengecup pipi Kakashi, tapi pria itu malah memalingkan wajahnya sehingga bibir mereka bertemu. Sakura mundur dengan terkejut, sedangkan Kakashi nyengir lebar. Wajah Sakura memerah, cium pipi yang selalu jadi salam di antara mereka entah kenapa berubah jadi sesuatu yang lain.

"Oh, jadi kalian berdua…" Sasuke mau berkomentar, tapi dipotong oleh Sakura.

"Bukan! Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh!" kata wanita itu dengan wajah bersemu merah. Memang tidak ada apa-apa di antara Sakura dan Kakashi. Wanita berambut pink itu selalu menganggap apa yang Kakashi lakukan hanya keisengan belaka. Lagipula perbedaan usia mereka terlalu jauh, 15 tahun bukanlah jarak yang mudah diatasi. Dan setahu Sakura, Kakashi masih memendam perasaan pada Itachi, yang menghilang sejak penyerangan _Diable_ lima tahun lalu.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Oke. Jadi apa maksudnya kau memanggil kami ke sini, Sakura?"

Saling memanggil dengan nama depan, salah satu bukti keakraban kelompok kecil mereka. Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, dan Kiba merupakan teman yang masuk BloodShield secara bersamaan dan melakukan training bersama-sama. Sedangkan Kakashi adalah atasan Itachi, membuat keenam orang itu sering makan bersama, atau sekedar bepergian bersama. Semua aktivitas itu terhenti, saat Itachi diubah oleh _Diable_, membuat Kakashi tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah lima tahun belakangan ini. Malam penyerangan itu, Kakashi-lah yang memegang komando. Sasuke sendiri tidak pernah menyalahkan pria berambut putih itu, karena ia sendiri tahu betapa kuat dan liciknya _Diable_.

"Ayo ke ruanganku," ajak Sakura, menuntun kedua inspektur untuk memasuki ruangan yang terletak di paling ujung. Salah satu keuntungan menjadi kepala proyek adalah, kau mendapatkan ruanganmu sendiri di ruang riset.

Setelah Sasuke dan Kakashi duduk nyaman di sofa, Sakura menyalakan proyektor yang menampilkan gambar sel.

"Kalian pasti sudah tahu, bahwa Vampire Poison merupakan sejenis virus yang dapat mengambil alih tubuh korban. Tepatnya, virus ini memiliki kemampuan untuk menggerakkan kembali sel yang mati untuk kemudian memutasi inangnya. Virus ini menggerakkan sel yang mati dengan cara membunuh dan menggantikan mitokondria dalam sel-sel yang terinfeksi, untuk kemudian bergabung dengan sel ini agar menghasilkan cukup energi untuk gerak dan beberapa fungsi otak,"

Kakashi memutar bola matanya, "Ada penjelasan yang lebih mudah? Tidak semua orang mempelajari virology, Sakura,"

Wanita itu mengganti gambar di proyektor dengan gambar mayat vampire yang terpapar sinar matahari. "Sabar dulu, Kakashi. Singkatnya, virus itu bergabung dengan sel manusia kemudian membuatnya bermutasi, cukup jelas?"

Kediaman Sasuke dan Kakashi ia anggap sebagai persetujuan, maka Sakura pun kembali menjelaskan, "Efek samping dari mutasi ini antara lain, kebutuhan dan ketergantungan yang tinggi akan hemoglobin –memunculkan kebutuhan untuk mengkonsumsi darah manusia, kepekaan terhadap cahaya –memunculkan reaksi pada kulit mereka saat terpapar sinar matahari sehingga sebagian besar hanya mampu keluar pada malam hari, serta kerusakan pada hypothalamus –berakibat pada tingginya jumlah neurotransmitter, enzim dan hormone, menyebabkan munculnya kecenderungan melakukan kekerasan, serta rasa haus darah yang tanpa akhir,"

"Sakura…" Kakashi mengingatkan,

"Iya, iya, ini sudah hampir sampai pada intinya. Hanya ada satu persamaan pada vampire-vampire itu, satu perilaku aneh pada virus Vampire Poison ini, yaitu kepatuhan kepada 'Raja' mereka, _Diable_. Sepertinya sel-sel yang terinfeksi virus ini memiliki kode tertentu dalam DNA mereka yang membangkitkan insting untuk mengikuti perintah _Diable_,"

"Jadi, apa yang kau harapkan dari kami?" Tanya Sasuke, sedikit kesal dengan penjelasan panjang lebar dari Sakura.

Wanita berambut pink itu menatap Sasuke dan Kakashi secara bergantian, "Kemungkinan besar anti-virusnya terdapat di DNA _Diable_, karena itu…" Sakura menghela nafas dalam, "Bawakan aku darah _Diable_,"

**TBC**

**

* * *

  
**

_* N'inquétes-toi pas, mon chéri =_ jangan khawatir, sayang

_** Allo, Superb =_ Hi, gorgeous

1st chapter, panjang huh? Saya tahu kalian suka chapter panjang, hoho *taboked* Sekedar mengingatkan, Diable itu cuma nickname saja, identitas aslinya adalah satu dari sekian banyak tokoh di cerita Naruto.

Daaan kalo kalian main Vampire Wars, dan menemukan vampire cewek bernama Vongola Aria, that's me! Jadilah bagian dari klan saya, hoho...*taboked lagi gara2 promosi ngga jelas*

Anyway, kalau kalian berpikir cerita ini menarik, klik tombol bertuliskan Review di bawah dan beritahu saya pendapat kalian...

**Review?**


	2. Time Limit

**Disclaimer : Naruto respectively belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rating : M, supaya aman saja...**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, one-sided SasuIno**

**Warning : Yaoi. AU. Angst**

_Wanita berambut pink itu menatap Sasuke dan Kakashi secara bergantian, "Kemungkinan besar anti-virusnya terdapat di DNA Diable, karena itu…" Sakura menghela nafas dalam, "Bawakan aku darah Diable,"_

* * *

**Bloodthirst.**

**2nd piece: Time Limit**

**by: Arialieur**

* * *

Sasuke berdiri di balkon sambil memegang segelas cocktail. Angin malam meniup lembut rambutnya, membawa wangi tanah basah. Ya, malam ini sedang hujan gerimis di Lyon, di mana bintang-bintang bersembunyi di balik awan gelap, dan bulan, yang meskipun tidak sedang purnama tapi seharusnya masih bersinar cukup terang, tidak terlihat sama sekali.

Pria itu menyapukan pandangannya ke taman besar yang terlihat dari balkon. _Parc de la Tête d'Or_, taman kota terbesar di Prancis. Di siang hari, taman ini begitu cantik, dengan danau besar yang terlihat berkilauan di musim panas, di mana pengunjung dapat berperahu bersama. Sasuke sendiri samar-samar ingat pernah berperahu di tempat itu bersama Itachi, dahulu saat keduanya masih anak-anak dan hanya tahu bermain saja.

Ketika _Diable_ belum ditemukan.

Sedangkan saat ini, di malam hari, tak seorang pun berani berada di taman itu. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan ancaman adanya vampire di setiap sudut, tidak ada orang waras yang bersedia berada di luar malam-malam, kecuali para petugas Bloodshield yang sedang patroli dan interpol, yang kalau dilihat dari gedungnya yang masih menyala terang, masih bekerja di jam-jam selarut ini. Sejak munculnya ancaman _Diable_, bisa dibilang kehidupan malam di Prancis –tidak, di seluruh dunia, lumpuh total.

'_Diable.'_

Minum seteguk dari gelas cocktailnya, Sasuke kembali menghirup udara malam Lyon. Sakura mengajukan permintaan yang cukup berat.

'_Darah Diable'_, Sasuke tersenyum sendiri, sebuah senyuman pesimis. Bagaimana bisa mendapatkan darahnya kalau keberadaannya saja tidak bisa dilacak? Kalaupun bisa ditemukan, melihat kekuatannya yang luar biasa itu, bagaimana bisa melukainya? Terakhir kali Diable terluka, itu lima tahun yang lalu di tangan Itachi. Sebuah luka yang menurut Kakashi pasti akan berbekas, luka sayatan di pinggul kiri sepanjang 20 cm. Lalu bagaimana mencarinya? Apa Bloodshield harus memeriksa penduduk Prancis satu per satu sampai menemukan orang dengan bekas luka seperti itu? Bisa-bisa penduduk Paris sudah mati setengahnya sebelum metode itu selesai.

"Itu berbahaya, tahu," suara Naruto terdengar dari belakang Sasuke. Sang Inspektur hanya memandangnya penuh tanya, membuat si pemuda berambut pirang bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya di tempat tidur. Ia menunjuk ke arah pintu balkon yang terbuka.

"Berada di udara terbuka malam-malam begini. Bisa-bisa vampire masuk dan menyerangmu," kata Naruto lagi, membuat Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan menutup pintu balkon sebelum masuk ke kamar.

"Terima kasih telah mengingatkanku, Naruto,"

Ya, mereka berdua telah sepakat untuk saling memanggil dengan nama depan saja sejak tadi sore, saat Sasuke kembali menemui Naruto dan Ino di rumah sakit. Keduanya tinggal di sana saat Sasuke pergi ke Laboratory Jean Marieux, menemani Shizune membuat laporan medis tentang insiden TGV kemarin. Dan sepulangnya dari rumah sakit, ketiganya menuju ke hotel untuk beristirahat. Naruto agak ragu untuk ikut, sebenarnya, karena ia tidak ikut membayar kamar, tapi Sasuke berhasil meyakinkan pemuda itu untuk berbagi kamar dengannya, mengatakan bahwa ada atau tidaknya Naruto, Sasuke tetap harus membayar jumlah yang sama untuk kamar hotelnya.

Mendengar ucapan terima kasih Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum malu-malu, membuat Sasuke harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengacak rambut pemuda itu sekali lagi.

"E-eh, sama-sama, Sa-Sasuke," balas Naruto. Sasuke menyadari dari nada suaranya bahwa Naruto harus belajar membiasakan diri untuk memanggil Sasuke dengan 'Sasuke' saja. Tapi mereka masih punya banyak waktu untuk itu.

Pria berambut hitam itu berjalan menuju coffee table untuk meletakkan gelas cocktailnya, tapi berhenti saat melihat begitu banyak makanan di atas meja. "Apa ini, Naruto?" ia bertanya, sedikit terkejut.

Pemuda bermata biru itu langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya di pinggir tempat tidur dan mendekati coffee table yang dimaksud Sasuke. Dengan bersemangat, ia mulai menjelaskan,

"Lyon kan terkenal dengan makanannya, jadi kupikir sayang sekali kalau kita sudah di sini dan tidak mencicipi sama sekali. Karena kita tidak mungkin pergi ke luar malam-malam begini, jadi aku memesannya lewat room service. Ini..." Naruto menunjuk salah satu makanan, "_Saucisson de Lyon, andouillete_, dan ini..." pemuda itu menunjuk salah satu makanan yang terlihat sedikit mencurigakan bagi Sasuke, "..._gras double_, yaitu babat yang dimasak dengan bawang. Lalu itu..." kali ini Naruto menunjuk pada semangkuk salad, "..._salade lyonnaise_, salad berisi selada, _bacon_, _croutons_, dan telur rebus. Aku yang traktir," jelasnya, lalu kembali menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan puas.

Sasuke diam sejenak, itu adalah jumlah makanan yang SANGAT banyak. "Oke, jadi...siapa yang akan makan semua ini?" tanya sang inspektur.

Naruto mengedipkan mata. Sekali. Dua kali. "Umm...kita?" ia bertanya dengan nada ragu, lalu cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Kalau tidak mungkin habis kita bisa mengajak Ino?"

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto untuk duduk di salah satu dari sepasang kursi di samping coffee table itu, lalu duduk di kursi satunya. "Tidak perlu, ayo kita makan," kata Sasuke sebelum menusuk salah satu sosis dengan garpu. Sudah cukup ia berhadapan dengan tatapan mabuk cinta Ino di siang hari, ia tidak mau repot-repot berurusan dengan tatapan itu di malam hari saat ia ingin beristirahat.

Acara makan malam kecil mereka berlangsung menyenangkan. Naruto terbukti sebagai teman yang enak diajak bicara bagi Sasuke. Di luar dugaan, walaupun ia masih muda dan hanya seorang office boy di Bloodshield Paris, pemuda berambut pirang itu memiliki pengetahuan yang luas, terutama di bidang sejarah Prancis. Naruto mengaku, sejak kecil ia senang membaca buku sejarah, dan Sasuke menawarkan untuk memberikan beberapa bukunya sebagai hadiah untuk Naruto. Pemuda itu tidak menolak, malah ia terlihat senang, membuat Sasuke tersenyum sendiri melihat semangat pemuda itu.

Mereka berdua sedang asyik bicara ketika ponsel Sasuke berbunyi. Ia melihat identitas penelepon, nomor tak dikenal. Pria berambut hitam itu mengerutkan dahi, tapi kemudian berjalan menjauh dari Naruto untuk menerima telepon. Sang pemuda berambut pirang hanya memandangi punggung Sasuke dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Halo?"

Suara yang menjawab di seberang sana adalah suara yang sangat Sasuke kenal. Suara yang mengingatkannya pada masa kecil yang indah, pada keluarga yang bahagia. Suara yang sudah lima tahun tidak didengarnya.

"Sasuke,"

Mata sang inspektur membelalak mendengarnya. Tenggorokan Sasuke tercekat, dengan susah payah ia mengeluarkan suara,

"Itachi?"

* * *

"Itachi...menghubungiku..."

Kakashi, Ino, dan Sakura serentak menghentikan gerakan mereka. Saat ini mereka berempat –berlima dengan Naruto, tapi pemuda itu sedang membeli chestnut bakar sejak lima menit lalu dan belum kembali—sedang makan siang bersama di salah satu restoran terbuka. Kontras dengan hujan semalam, siang ini cuaca di Lyon cukup cerah, salah satu alasan mengapa mereka memilih makan di restoran terbuka.

Kakashi yang pertama kali bereaksi, "Ia menemuimu?" dalam nada suaranya tersirat rasa tidak percaya. Wajar, seharusnya Itachi sudah kehilangan rasa kemanusiaannya, kehilangan ingatannya tentang teman dan keluarga sebelum ia menjadi vampire.

Sasuke menggeleng,"Semalam ia menelepon. Aku sendiri tidak tahu darimana ia mendapat nomorku,"

Sakura meletakkan garpu dan pisau yang ia pegang. Mendadak _beef cordon bleu_ di hadapannya kehilangan daya tarik. "Apa yang ia katakan?" tanya wanita itu. Ino hanya diam sambil menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, mencoba membaca perasaan pria itu.

Pria berambut hitam itu bersandar di kursinya sambil menghela nafas, "Itachi mengajak bertemu, tiga malam lagi di _Arc de Triomphe_. Hanya kami berdua,"

Ino terdiam. Tidak ada jaminan bahwa Itachi masih Itachi yang mereka kenal. Bagaimana kalau ini jebakan dari _Diable_? Di insiden TGV kemarin, _Diable_ secara tidak langsung menegaskan kalau ia sedang mengincar Sasuke. Bisa saja ini salah satu permainan kejam _Diable_, menggunakan Itachi untuk menjatuhkan Sasuke. Lagipula, sudah menjadi pengetahuan umum kalau manusia yang tergigit, hanya menuruti perintah _Diable_.

"Kau sadar kan, Sasuke, kalau ini sangat berbahaya?" tanya Kakashi, matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata Sasuke, dan pria berambut hitam itu hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Ya, Kakashi. Tapi aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini,"

Ketiga orang lain di meja itu hanya menghela nafas, mereka cukup mengenal Sasuke untuk mengetahui tabiatnya, jadi tak seorang pun terkejut akan keputusan sang inspektur. Lagipula Sasuke benar, ini adalah kesempatan langka untuk bisa menjalin kontak dengan Itachi dan lebih dekat dengan kebenaran mengenai Diable.

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut ke Paris," lagi, tak seorang pun terkejut dengan pernyataan Kakashi, "...tapi kau harus tetap di sini, Sakura. Penelitianmu lebih penting dari apapun," lanjut pria berambut putih itu, diikuti dengan tawa tertahan dari Ino.

Sakura menyilangkan tangan di dada, "Hmph, iya aku tahu, kau jadi bisa menguasai Sasuke untukmu sendiri kan?" sungutnya.

Ino langsung panik, "E-eh! Bukan, anu..." berulangkali mata biru Ino melirik ke arah Sasuke, tapi pandangan pria itu tertuju ke arah lain, di belakang Kakashi. Wanita berambut pirang itu mengerutkan dahi, sebelum mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke. Sepertinya Kakashi juga menyadari hal ini, karena ia langsung menengok ke belakang.

Di seberang jalan, Naruto sedang berbincang dengan seseorang, yang kemudian menyerahkan sesuatu ke tangan pemuda berambut pirang itu. Orang itu mengenakan coat hitam panjang, sangat ganjil jika digunakan di udara secerah ini. Rambut merahnya berkilat diterpa sinar matahari, sedangkan kulitnya yang pucat terlihat merona.

Naruto sepertinya menyadari bahwa ia sedang diperhatikan, dan langsung menengok ke arah Sasuke untuk melambaikan tangan. Ia tidak melihat pria di belakangnya menyeringai ke arah Sasuke. Naruto juga tidak menyadari perubahan air muka Sasuke dan Kakashi saat angin menyibakkan poni si rambut merah, menunjukkan sebuah tato yang sangat familiar.

Gaara.

"Naruto! Menyingkir dari sana!" teriak Sasuke sambil bergegas menghampiri Naruto. Ia dapat melihat Gaara menelusuri leher Naruto dengan jarinya, dan menghilang seketika saat Naruto berbalik.

Terengah-engah, Sasuke memegang kedua bahu Naruto erat-erat, membuat pemuda malang itu semakin kebingungan.

"Sasuke, ada ap-"

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" potong Sasuke. Tanpa buang waktu, ia mengecek bagian-bagian tubuh Naruto yang tidak tertutup pakaian, "...ia tidak mencakarmu kan? Menggigitmu?"

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Sasuke, kau ini konyol sekali. Mana ada vampire keluar siang hari begini, dan tidak, dia tidak menggigit dan mencakarku," ujarnya geli, melepaskan diri dari tangan Sasuke. "...malah, ia menitipkan sesuatu untukmu," lanjutnya, sambil mengulurkan sesuatu ke tangan Sasuke.

Sebuah pendant perak berbentuk salib, dengan ruby di tengah-tengahnya. Salib itu sepertinya sudah sangat tua, kalau ditilik dari model dan warnanya yang menghitam. Di bagian pinggirnya tertulis, _Fuyez un ennemi qui sait votre défaut._

"_Fear the enemy that knows your weakness_," gumam Sasuke, mengikuti bacaan itu.

"Hmm? Maksudnya, musuh sudah mengetahui kelemahanmu?" komentar Naruto polos, tanpa menyadari efek perkataannya pada Sasuke.

"Kelemahanku? Itachi?"

Dengan mata penuh tekad, Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto dalam genggamannya. "Ayo kembali ke Paris, hari ini juga,"

**...bloodthirst...**

Tidak sampai sehari kemudian, Sasuke, Ino dan Naruto sudah kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing. Sasuke cukup bersyukur, karena selama ia ke Lyon, tidak ada kasus yang berarti. Hanya ada satu kasus penyerangan, dan vampirenya berhasil dibunuh oleh petugas Bloodshield. Wajar saja, karena _Diable_, -- sang sumber masalah -- mengikuti Sasuke ke Lyon.

Satu hal yang membuat Sasuke khawatir adalah karena ia tidak dapat mengetahui keberadaan Kiba. Menurut keterangan Naruto, terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah di kantor, saat Kiba muncul dalam keadaan flu berat, membuat Naruto menawarkan diri untuk menggantikannya ke Lyon. Sasuke berencana untuk datang ke apartemennya besok, karena telepon genggam pecinta anjing itu selalu gagal dihubungi.

Entah kenapa, ada perasaan tidak enak menyelimuti hati sang inspektur. Seolah sesuatu terjadi pada Kiba.

Ia tidak menyangka bahwa firasat buruknya itu tepat.

* * *

Eiffel Tower, menara yang sering digunakan sebagai simbol Paris dirancang pleh Gustave Eiffel, dan dibangun pada tahun 1887-1889. Menara ini merupakan menara tertinggi di Paris. Menjulang setinggi 324 meter di atas tanah, menara dengan struktur baja itu pernah menjadi kebanggaan Prancis sebagai monumen yang paling banyak dikunjungi wisatawan di dunia. Pernah, adalah kata kuncinya. Masa-masa itu kini tinggal kenangan manis di sudut pikiran setiap penduduk Paris.

"Pendant itu kan kesayanganmu..." kata Gaara, menghampiri _Diable_ yang sedang duduk di salah satu struktur besi yang melintang di bagian atas observation room di Eiffel. Sang raja vampire mengacuhkannya, dan memilih untuk memandangi langit dengan wajah masam.

"Aku benci kalau langit mendung. Bulan jadi tidak kelihatan," gerutu _Diable_, membuat Gaara memutar bola matanya, lalu memilih untuk balas mengacuhkan _Diable_.

"Kau benar-benar menyayangi Uchiha, ya, sampai pendant yang sudah bersamamu seribu tahun terakhir pun diberikan padanya, _Your Highness_," ujar Gaara sedikit sinis. Seribu tahun bersama _Diable_, dan vampire itu masih sulit untuk ditebak kemauannya.

_Diable_ terkekeh mendengar perkataan Gaara, "Apa kau sadar yang baru kau katakan itu? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau makhluk terkutuk seperti kita ini tidak lagi merasakan cinta ataupun kasih sayang?"

"Hanya rasa haus darah..."

"Benar, Gaara, hanya rasa haus darah." _Diable_ terkekeh lagi, "Benar-benar cocok bagi orang yang menggadaikan jiwanya pada iblis seperti kita. Mungkin harusnya mereka tidak menyebutku _Diable_, tapi dengan nama asliku. Aku jelas-jelas bukanlah iblis, hanya seseorang yang membuat kontrak dengannya,"

Gaara duduk di samping _Diable_, menyandarkan kepala di bahu rajanya itu. "Mereka tidak tahu nama aslimu, _Your Highness_,"

_Diable_ memajukan bibirnya, "Kau juga tidak pernah memanggil nama asliku,"

Kali ini giliran Gaara yang tertawa, "Untuk apa? Memangnya seribu tahun terakhir ini kau pernah menggunakan nama aslimu? Lagipula nama kita sudah seharusnya terlupakan, karena kita telah membuang diri kita yang lama, seribu tahun lalu,"

"Kalau begitu berhentilah memanggilku _Your Highness_. Kau bukan lagi pengawal pribadiku, Gaara,"

Mendengar itu, Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke kejauhan, berusaha melihat sungai Seine lebih jelas, tapi gagal karena pandangannya tertutup hujan gerimis yang tiba-tiba turun.

"Memang bukan, tapi aku telah bersumpah untuk mengikutimu sampai akhir, _Diable_. Jadi, kenapa kau memberikan pendant itu pada Uchiha Sasuke?"

_Diable_ menyeringai ke arah Gaara, dan kalau ada saat-saat di mana Gaara sedikit takut terhadap _Diable_, itu adalah saat-saat seperti ini, di mana matanya berkilat penuh kesenangan, yang berarti ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu. "Sebagai bayaran, karena aku mengambil sesuatu miliknya..."

Rambut putih sebahu _Diable_ melambai tertiup angin saat ia berdiri, lalu membungkuk untuk melihat ke bawah. "...ya kan, Kiba?" ia bertanya pada seorang pria yang digantung terbalik hanya dengan seutas tali. Kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat, sedangkan mulutnya disumpal dengan segumpal kain. Dari luka gigitan di lehernya, darah mengalir perlahan ke wajah pria itu, untuk kemudian terjatuh tiga ratus meter ke bawah.

"Kiba?" _Diable_ memanggil lagi. Tidak ada jawaban, tentu saja.

"Sepertinya kau mengisap darahnya terlalu banyak," komentar Gaara, ia berjalan di salah satu baja yang menjulang vertikal, turun sampai ia selevel dengan Kiba. Vampire berambut merah itu memperhatikan mayat Kiba dari bawah sampai ke atas, menyadari bahwa darah pria itu dihisap sampai hampir habis.

"Ah, maaf kalau begitu. Sepertinya aku batal menjadikannya anakku,"

Mendengar nada penuh kepalsuan itu, Gaara hanya tersenyum sinis, ia tahu sejak awal _Diable_ memang berniat membunuh petugas Bloodshield itu. "Tidak perlu berpura-pura di depanku_, Diable_," katanya, sambil terus berjalan secara vertikal ke bawah, meninggalkan Diable sendiri di atas.

"Eeh? Mau kemana, Gaara?" tanya _Diable_, sambil berkacak pinggang.

Gaara hanya melambaikan tangan tanpa berbalik, "Ada sedikit urusan,"

"Jangan lupa tugasmu ya, Gaara!" teriak _Diable_. Gaara hanya terus berjalan menjauh.

* * *

Suara ketukan di pintu. Sekali, dua kali, dan Sasuke bergegas mengambil senjatanya sebelum menuju pintu depan. Matahari baru saja tenggelam, dan walaupun belum malam, tapi langit sudah mulai gelap. Hampir tidak ada orang yang mau keluar jam segini, karena itu Sasuke sangat terkejut mendapati sosok Naruto tersenyum lebar di teras rumahnya.

"Naruto?"

"Uhm, seharusnya aku mengantarkan berkas ini tadi siang, tapi, karena ada urusan, jadi...uhm... kupikir ini penting, uh..."

Sasuke menarik pemuda itu masuk ke dalam rumah, "Dasar bodoh! Kau pikir ini jam berapa? Sangat riskan berada di luar!" bentaknya, membuat Naruto menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

"Maaf..." pemuda itu bergumam dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Melihat ekspresi Naruto, mau tidak mau kemarahan Sasuke perlahan-lahan menghilang, digantikan oleh sedikit rasa bersalah karena telah membentak pemuda itu. Dengan frustasi, sang inspektur mengacak rambutnya sendiri, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah, aku juga minta maaf karena terlalu berlebihan. Malam ini kau jangan pulang ya, menginap saja di sini. Hari sudah gelap, berbahaya bagimu jika keluar rumah," kata Sasuke sambil menuntun Naruto untuk duduk di sofa. Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya mengangguk, sebelum kembali menunduk.

"Naruto?"

"..."

"Hei, Naruto. Aku tidak marah padamu kok,"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, "Sungguh?" ia bertanya. Sasuke menahan diri untuk tersenyum, ekspresi Naruto saat ini terlalu manis.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Sungguh. Nah, sekarang, kau mau minum apa? Teh atau susu? DI rak sebelah sana ada buku sejarah yang waktu itu kuceritakan, kau bebas membacanya. Lalu..."

Sang pemuda berambut pirang hanya mengedip saja mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Sasuke berbicara sepanjang ini –kecuali saat sedang menganalisis kasus, tentunya. Naruto tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum, memandang punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. Kemungkinan ke dapur untuk mengambil teh atau susu.

**...bloodthirst...**

"Sudah selesai?" Sasuke bertanya sambil menjulurkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Naruto sedang berganti baju dengan pakaian yang lebih nyaman untuk tidur di kamar. Menghormati pemuda tersebut, sang inspektur memilih untuk menunggu di luar.

Malu-malu, Naruto menarik-narik ujung bagian bawah kaus yang dikenakannya. Kaus milik Sasuke yang ia pinjam berukuran terlalu besar, sehingga mencapai pertengahan paha. Bagian kerahnya terlalu besar sehingga terus merosot di pundaknya. Sasuke, secara pribadi, berpikir kalau Naruto sangat, sangat, sangat manis mengenakan kausnya. Dan ia tidak keberatan kalau kausnya terus dipinjam oleh Naruto.

"Kau cocok dengan kaus itu," komentar Sasuke, memunculkan semburat merah di wajah sang office boy.

"U-uuh... kau menggodaku," protes Naruto sambil memajukan bibirnya. Apanya yang cocok? Pahanya terlalu terbuka, bagian kerahnya terlalu besar. Ada juga ia terlihat konyol dengan kaus ini.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh," kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai, lalu maju untuk mengatupkan sebelah telapak tangannya di pipi Naruto. Jempol sang inspektur membelai lembut pipi pemuda itu, membuatnya memejamkan mata. "Kau sangat cocok mengenakannya, sangat manis,"

Naruto menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Tidurlah, Naruto. Kalau butuh apa-apa, aku di ruang kerja. Ada berkas yang harus kuperiksa,"

Sekali lagi, Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto sebelum keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan pemuda itu berdiri sendirian di tengah kamar. Pandangannya masih terus tertunduk ke lantai.

Berapa jam telah berlalu sejak ia meninggalkan Naruto di kamar, Sasuke tidak yakin. Yang ia tahu, pundak dan lehernya terasa sangat kaku, kemungkinan akibat terlalu lama di depan komputer, membaca salinan berkas tentang penyerangan vampire di Paris selama ia pergi. Serangan terakhir terjadi di Orsay, daerah tempat Kiba tinggal. Korban bernama Michaelangelo Loconte, seorang penyanyi yang cukup ternama, ditemukan mati kehabisan darah di apartemennya.

'_Kenapa Kiba tidak melaporkannya padaku secara langsung? Apa flunya separah itu?'_

Sebuah suara teriakan yang melengking membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Suara yang berasal dari kamar di atas, tempat Naruto tidur. Suara teriakan itu tidak salah lagi merupakan suara teriakan Naruto.

Secepat kilat, Sasuke meraih senjatanya sebelum berlari menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamar atas. Ia mencoba membuka pintu kamar Naruto, tapi gagal karena terkunci. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke menendang pintu itu keras-keras, sampai daun pintu terlepas dari engselnya dan terjatuh, menimbulkan bunyi berdebam yang menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Dan di tengah ruangan ia melihatnya.

Melihat Gaara berlutut di lantai, taring terbenam dalam di leher Naruto. Air mata mengalir deras dari sepasang mata biru itu, sedangkan tubuhnya gemetar.

Rasa sakit. Mereka bilang, saat darahmu dihisap oleh vampire, seluruh tubuhmu merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

"Gaara!!"

Mendadak Sasuke menjadi gelap mata, ia melepaskan tiga tembakan ke arah Gaara. Ketiganya berhasil dihindari oleh vampire berambut merah tersebut. Tanpa perasaan, Gaara melompat ke samping sambil melempar tubuh lemas Naruto ke lantai. Ia berdiri di samping jendela, menyeringai ke arah Sasuke, memamerkan sepasang gigi taring panjang yang berselimut darah.

"_Diable_ kirim salam untukmu," kata sang vampire, sebelum melompat ke luar jendela dan membaur dalam kegelapan malam. Sasuke tidak mengejar, sebaliknya, kaki sang inspektur seolah terpaku di tempat. Dalam jangka waktu tiga hari, ia sudah bertemu dengan Gaara dua kali. Ini artinya, _Diable_ benar-benar sedang mengincar Sasuke. Dan yang lebih membuatnya resah, kali ini _Diable_ melibatkan Naruto. Orang yang bahkan belum lama ia kenal.

"Uuhh..." suara erangan Naruto membuat Sasuke memaksa kakinya untuk bergerak. Segera dihampirinya pemuda itu, lalu ia tarik ke dalam pelukannya. Darah mengalir deras dari luka di leher Naruto, sedangkan mata birunya masih basah oleh air mata. Tidak perlu cek ultraviolet untuk mengetahui bahwa Naruto sudah terinfeksi _Vampire Poison_.

"Sa...suke..."

"Ssshh...jangan bicara, aku akan mengambil kotak obat untuk membalut lukamu," Sasuke membaringkan Naruto di atas tempat tidur, sebelum hendak pergi mengambil kotak obat di ruangan lain. Gerakannya terhenti saat Naruto mempererat pelukannya di leher Sasuke.

"Jangan...tinggalkan aku,"

"Ssh...aku hanya mau mengambil perban..."

"Tidak...jangan," suara Naruto semakin lemas, tapi ia tidak melonggarkan pelukannya. Tidak punya pilihan lain, Sasuke ikut berbaring di samping Naruto dengan kedua lengannya masih memeluk erat tubuh pemuda itu. Darah menodai selimut dan pakaiannya, tapi ia tidak peduli.

"Sasuke... aku akan mati?"

Tubuh sang inspektur menegang. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan air mata yang mengancam untuk keluar. "Tidak..." jawabnya dengan suara parau, setengah berbisik, "Kau tidak akan mati..."

"Tapi... dalam dua minggu aku akan dieksekusi,"

"Tidak kalau aku tidak melaporkanmu,"

Nafas Naruto tercekat, "Bagaimana kalau aku berubah jadi vampire? Aku tidak ingin membahayakan orang lain, Sasuke!" pemuda itu kembali terisak. Ia tidak ingin mati, itu jelas. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin membunuh orang lain.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke mempererat pelukannya. Ini salahnya, harusnya ia tahu dengan pekerjaan semacam ini, ia tidak boleh berhubungan terlalu dekat dengan orang lain. Sekarang, semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Aku akan mencari cara... untuk menyembuhkanmu..."

"Sasu-"

"Ssh... sekarang istirahatlah. Jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu. Tidurlah, Naruto..."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menelan isakan terakhirnya, dan berusaha menenangkan diri dalam pelukan hangat Sasuke. Sesekali, ia bisa merasakan jemari Sasuke menyisiri rambutnya dengan lembut. Dalam waktu singkat, Naruto sudah memejamkan matanya, tidur lelap.

Sasuke memandangi pemuda itu dengan tatapan campur aduk. Kalau mau menyelamatkan Naruto, waktunya kurang dari satu bulan. Satu bulan sebelum Naruto kehilangan insting manusianya. Satu bulan untuk mendapatkan darah _Diable_.

Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke mengucapkan janji yang ia sendiri pun tidak yakin mampu memenuhinya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Mudah-mudahan masih pada ingat sama fic yang ini...

Review?


	3. Rain is Falling

**Disclaimer : Naruto respectively belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, SasuIno**

**Warning : Yaoi. AU. Angst**

Apdet yang sangat lama ya, kayaknya… Maap, akhir2 ini saya lagi sibuk internship, jadi beberapa fanfic pengerjaannya jadi tersendat-sendat. Harap maklum~

Ini chapter 3-nya…ada sedikit action lagi (biarpun deskripsinya masih kacrut) dan chapter ini, nggak sempet saya beta^^

Anyway, enjoy~

* * *

**Bloodthirst.**

**3****rd**** piece: Rain is Falling**

**by: Arialieur**

* * *

Hujan.

Sasuke membenci hujan.

Hujan selalu mengingatkannya pada masa lalu yang tak mungkin kembali, pada kenangan indah yang direnggut dengan paksa oleh tangan bernoda darah.

Tangan iblis.

Tangan Diable.

Hujan mengingatkan Sasuke pada hari yang lembab, di mana ia dan Itachi bergandengan tangan, bersempit-sempit di bawah sebuah payung kecil. Bersenandung riang tentang katak dan dedaunan basah. Bersenandung riang sambil melompati satu per satu kubangan di jalan, memercikkan air lumpur sampai menodai pakaian mereka.

Hanya untuk diomeli panjang-lebar oleh ibu mereka sesampainya di rumah.

Kalau ada satu keunggulan manusia dibanding ras vampire, mungkin itu adalah kemampuan mereka untuk teringat kenangan indah, sebanyak apapun kepahitan yang mereka alami.

Tapi bagi Sasuke, kenangan indah itu justru membuat segalanya lebih menyakitkan.

Ia membenci hujan, titik.

Sambil meraih rokok dan geretannya, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Paris begitu lengang, bahkan di sepanjang Champs-Élysées. Sudah seharusnya, karena jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Tidak ada orang waras yang mau berkeliaran di luar setelah gelap, terlebih saat cuaca sedang hujan seperti sekarang ini.

Mengisap rokoknya, Sasuke kemudian menghembuskan kepulan asap putih di udara. Arc de Triomphe, tempat ia berlindung dari hujan saat ini, merupakan monumen yang dibangun untuk menghormati para prajurit yang gugur dalam peperangan membela Prancis, khususnya pada masa Napoleon. Kalau melihat ke dinding, samar-samar ia bisa membaca tulisan di lengkung Arc de Triomphe, nama-nama lima ratus lima puluh delapan jenderal yang mati terhomat. Bahkan, di bawah monumen tersebut terdapat makam para prajurit tak dikenal pada masa perang dunia pertama.

Sasuke jadi berpikir, dalam peperangan melawan vampire ini, apakah suatu hari akan ada monumen kemenangan? Monumen untuk merayakan bertahannya manusia dari kepunahan, dari takdir sebagai mangsa vampire. Akankah ada nisan bagi para korban yang dikremasi? Ya, kremasi, akibat kekhawatiran terhadap bermutasinya Vampire Poison menjadi virus yang menyebar melalui udara. Vaksinnya saja belum ditemukan.

Kenyataan ini menohok hati sang inspektur. Ia harus mendapatkan vaksin –yang belum bisa ditemukan oleh para ahli, dua puluh tahun belakangan ini—dalam waktu satu bulan.

Hanya satu bulan, atau Naruto harus mati.

Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa kali ini ia tidak menjalankan tugasnya sebagai petugas Bloodshield dengan melaporkan keadaan Naruto. Entah karena rasa bersalah, entah karena ia tidak tega melihat Naruto terbunuh.

Tapi bukankah ia harus dibunuh selagi masih manusia? Tidakkah ia ingin mati sebagai manusia?

Bayangan Naruto di kamar Sasuke, meringkuk sambil gemetaran karena sakit dan ketakutan, berkelebat di pikiran sang inspektur. Entah bagaimana, tapi tekadnya kembali menguat. Tekad untuk menjalankan misi yang hampir tidak mungkin ini.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke menghembuskan asap putih dari mulutnya. Ia sedang menduga-duga di mana Kakashi bersembunyi saat ini. Ya, Kakashi pasti sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat, mengawasi, kalau-kalau keadaan menjadi berbahaya. Tanpa sadar, tangan sang inspektur meraba senjata yang disembunyikan di balik coat-nya, mencari semacam jaminan keamanan.

"Sasuke..." sesorang berbisik dari belakangnya. Sangat pelan, tetapi sang inspektur masih dapat mendengarnya. Seketika, Sasuke berbalik sambil mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah sang pendatang.

"Itachi," desis Sasuke, untuk pertama kalinya dalam lima tahun berhadapan dengan kakaknya. Lima tahun tidak bertemu, dan Itachi terlihat begitu kurus. Wajahnya tirus, membuat tulang pipinya terlihat menonjol. Terdapat lingkaran hitam di matanya, dan sinar mata itu –sinar mata yang terlihat lelah.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk menyadari, bahwa orang di hadapannya masih Itachi yang dulu.

"Kakak..." sekali lagi, Sasuke memanggil sosok di hadapannya.

Itachi tersenyum sedih, "Kita bertemu lagi, adikku,"

"Tapi... kau..." Sasuke tergagap, tidak yakin harus mengatakan apa, "... bagaimana mungkin?" ia bertanya lirih.

Bagaimana mungkin Itachi masih memiliki kesadaran manusianya?

Itachi maju selangkah, mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menangkupkan tangan di wajah Sasuke, tapi terhenti oleh suara senjata yang terkokang.

Tersenyum, Itachi menoleh ke samping, memberi salam pada orang yang baru datang.

"Halo, Kakashi. Senang bertemu denganmu juga,"

Inspektur berambut putih itu memicingkan matanya, "Apapun yang mau kau lakukan itu, hentikan, Itachi,"

Sang vampire tertawa kecil, tawa hampa yang penuh kesedihan, dan saat ini, Kakashi pun menyadari kalau Itachi masih sama seperti dulu. "Sedihnya, bahkan kau pun tidak mempercayaiku,"

Pria itu ternganga, "Kau...masih..."

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Lima tahun berlalu dan kalian berdua semakin mirip saja," komentar Itachi, memotong kalimat Kakashi. Vampire itu menurunkan tangannya, yang kemudian tergantung gontai di kedua sisi tubuhnya. "Aku...meminum darah Diable. Saat itu, saat ia mengubahku... Aku balas mengigitnya,"

"Antivirusnya..." gumam Kakashi.

"Ternyata taruhan yang kulakukan benar, eh? Dalam darah Diable memang terdapat sesuatu yang bisa menetralkan Vampire poison," Itachi berkata lagi, matanya menerawang jauh ke sumbu jalan yang berakhir di Louvre. "Tapi tidak sepenuhnya berhasil..."

Sasuke tertegun sejenak, seolah harapannya untuk menyembuhkan Naruto kandas. "Apa...maksudmu tidak sepenuhnya berhasil?"

"Aku hanya meminumnya, Sasuke. Dan kini, setelah lima tahun, aku sudah hampir kehilangan kendali atas diriku sendiri. Kau pasti tahu penyerangan di Lyon itu? Biasanya aku hanya minum darah kalau sudah terpaksa, tapi kali ini..."

Kakashi memalingkan pandangannya, teringat pemandangan mayat tiga gadis muda yang tercabik-cabik. Salah satu kasus paling sadis yang pernah terjadi di bawah jurisdiksinya.

Sasuke tidak mendengarkan bagian terakhir itu. Yang ia tahu hanya, masih ada harapan bagi Naruto,

... dan umat manusia.

"Kenapa dulu kau melarikan diri? Kenapa baru sekarang menghubungi kami?" kata Kakashi, setelah keheningan yang lama dan menyakitkan. Ia adalah salah satu orang yang paling terpukul atas kepergian Itachi. Vampire itu tersenyum sedih. Ia tahu pasti Kakashi masih menyalahkan diri atas apa yang telah terjadi.

Itachi mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh pipi Kakashi dengan lembut, "Bukan salahmu, K..." ujarnya lirih, menggunakan panggilan sayang yang sering ia ucapkan untuk mantan kekasihnya itu.

Kakashi menyentuh tangan itu, yang ia rindukan selama lima tahun terakhir, sambil memejamkan mata. Sasuke memalingkan wajah dari adegan tersebut, tak sopan rasanya menyaksikan interaksi seintim itu.

"Aku..." kata Itachi lagi, "...tidak bisa mengambil resiko."

"Kau...mencoba mencari informasi tentang Diable dari dalam?" Sasuke bertanya, dan kakaknya itu mengangguk.

"Awalnya aku ada di sisi Diable, tapi kemudian ia dan Gaara menyadari bahwa aku tidak berubah seperti yang mereka harapkan. Lalu aku lari..."

"Kenapa baru sekarang, Itachi?" Kakashi bertanya lagi, karena Itachi belum menjawab. Untuk alasan yang belum jelas, Kakashi merasa takut mendengar jawaban Itachi.

Seulas senyuman tergambar di wajah Itachi, "Penyelidikanku hampir selesai, tapi... waktuku juga hampir habis,"

Mendengar itu, Sasuke merasa kehidupan seolah disedot dari tubuhnya. Ia sepenuhnya menyadari, kali ini, mungkin kali ini, ia akan kehilangan Itachi untuk selamanya. Kehilangan satu-satunya keluarganya. Selamanya.

"Itachi..." Sasuke maju selangkah untuk memeluk kakaknya itu, tapi dihentikan oleh Itachi.

"Jangan," tolaknya, "...aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan kalau insting haus darahku terbangkitkan oleh aroma darahmu,"

Semua terdiam. Hanya suara tetesan air yang semakin deras terdengar di telinga mereka. Udara semakin dingin, dan Sasuke mengeratkan coat-nya. Rokok yang ia hisap sudah sedari tadi dilempar begitu saja ke lantai. Kalau di masa damai dulu, mungkin ia sudah didenda atas perbuatannya membuang sampah sembarangan.

"Aku..." Itachi kembali bicara, "...tidak bisa berkata apa-apa tentang Diable. Aku tidak sepenuhnya terbebas dari pengaruhnya. Tapi, aku bisa memberikan ini pada kalian..." vampire itu menyodorkan sebuah amplop kepada Sasuke.

"Apa ini?" tanya sang inspektur.

"Petunjuk milik Gaara,"

"Orang yang membangkitkan Diable," Kakashi bergumam.

"Vampire, Kakashi. Vampire yang membangkitkan Diable," Itachi mengkoreksi, "Sejak awal, Gaara adalah vampire,"

"Itu tidak mungkin! Berarti, asal muasal semua ini adalah Gaara?"

Itachi tersenyum kecil, betapa ia merindukan sisi spontan ini dari Sasuke. "Tidak adikku, Diable benar raja vampire. Tapi Gaara, sudah bersamanya selama seribu tahun. Aku tidak bisa menceritakan –atau menuliskan secara detail karena ikatanku dengan Diable, tapi petunjuknya ada di berkas itu,"

Menggenggam erat berkas tersebut, Sasuke memasukkannya ke balik coat. Diam lagi. Baik Sasuke, maupun Kakashi tidak ada yang berani mempertanyakan apa yang akan terjadi setelah urusan Itachi selesai.

Tetapi sang vampire sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran kedua orang tercintanya itu. Sebuah senyuman, dan ia berkata dengan tenang. "Sekarang, bunuh aku. Aku ingin mati sebagai manusia,"

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak bergabung dengan Bloodshield, pistol kesayangan Sasuke terasa begitu berat di lengannya. Kakashi memalingkan wajah. Ini tugas Sasuke, ia tahu, sebagai anggota terakhir keluarga Uchiha.

Sebutir air mata mengalir dari bola mata hitam Sasuke. Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, ia mengacungkan pistol itu ke jantung kakaknya.

"Ada pesan terakhir?" tanya Sasuke, susah payah mengeluarkan nada suara yang sering ia gunakan saat mereka bermain bersama dulu.

Itachi tersenyum lagi. Kenangan itu selalu membuatnya tersenyum. "Pesan terakhir adalah bagi mereka yang belum berbicara cukup banyak,"

Nada ceria pertama yang terselip di suara Itachi, nada ceria pertama yang Sasuke dengar selama lima tahun terakhir dari kakaknya. Nada ceria terakhir.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Pahit, dipaksakan, tapi ia tetap tertawa. "Karl Marx, eh. Masih sombong seperti biasa, kakak," air mata tak lagi bisa ia tahan.

"Selamat tinggal, Sasuke,"

Dan Itachi menjadi prajurit terakhir yang dikuburkan di Arc de Triomphe, bersama prajurit tanpa nama lainnya. Gugur dengan terhormat, membela negaranya. Membela umat manusia.

* * *

Hujan semakin deras, membasahi seluruh penjuru kota Paris. Mengaburkan cahaya lampu kota. Menyamarkan setiap kalimat yang terucap. Diable duduk di pinggiran jendela, memandang ke arah tiga sosok kecil yang terlihat buram di Arc de Triomphe.

"Menurutmu, apa yang mereka bicarakan, Gaara?" sang raja vampire bertanya kepada vampire berambut merah yang sedang sibuk mengisap darah dari leher seorang laki-laki muda.

Gaara melepaskan taringnya dari leher sang korban, sebelum melempar tubuh pria malang itu ke lantai. "Entah. Konspirasi untuk menjatuhkanmu, mungkin?"

Diable menghela nafas, "Kenapa aku selalu dihadapkan dengan konspirasi? Itu juga yang memulai semua kekacauan ini,"

Sang vampire berambut merah memutar bola matanya, "Entahlah, biar kupikirkan dulu. Oh iya, karena kau membunuhi separuh warga Paris?" ia bertanya dengan nada sarkastis.

"Dulu aku tidak membunuh warga Paris..." Diable menepuk ruang kosong di sampingnya, mengundang Gaara untuk ikut duduk. Gaara menyambut undangan itu.

"Aku tahu," jawab Gaara, merasa sedikit bersalah. "Satu-satunya kesalahanmu adalah terlahir ke dunia sebagai adik kembar Robert,"

Pandangan mata Diable menerawang, mencoba mengingat wajah kakak kembar yang dibencinya. Robert, raja Prancis dari dinasti Capetian, memerintah sejak tahun 996. Dinobatkan sebagai pewaris segera setelah ayah mereka menjadi raja, mengukuhkan posisinya di kerajaan. Dan Diable, sang adik kembar, harus terkurung dalam penjara bawah tanah akibat konspirasi kakaknya, yang takut sang adik mencoba merebut tahta. Diable ingin muntah rasanya setiap kali mendengar gelar kakaknya itu. The Pious –sang bijaksana.

Pendusta.

"Seperti apa ya, wajah Robert? Aku sudah lupa,"

"Seperti wajahmu,"

"... ya, kalau itu sih aku tahu. Kami kan kembar. Ekspresinya, maksudku,"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau peduli?"

Diable menatap Gaara dengan pandangan berkilat. Gaara menghela nafas, mengetahui bahwa Diable sudah memiliki rencana baru.

"Kakak beradik Uchiha itu mengingatkanku,"

Gaara berbalik memunggungi jendela. Ia tidak suka hujan. Hujan mengingatkannya pada eksekusi mati yang dulu mereka alami. "Ekspresi Robert yang terakhir kuingat adalah ekspresi ketakutan dan kesakitannya saat kau memotong-motong tubuhnya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil, hidup-hidup,"

"Ah, benar. Kasihan, padahal saat itu ia sudah tua,"

Gaara memilih untuk tidak berkomentar akan hal itu. Ia malah berjalan menuju tengah ruangan, "Bagaimana kalau kita tutup saja jendelanya? Kau tahu aku tidak suka hujan,"

Diable bergeming di tempat, "Aku suka kok. Hujanlah yang mengawali hidup abadi kita ini," ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menangkap tetes-tetes air hujan yang dingin.

"Tolong ingatkan aku, sebenarnya untuk apa kita terus hidup?"

Diable menoleh sambil menyeringai, "Tujuan kita tidak pernah berubah, Gaara,"

Vampire berambut merah itu mengangguk. "Begitu," ia berkata, sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Diable kembali memainkan air hujan di telapak tangannya. "Tinggal satu lagi," ia bergumam, "...satu lagi..."

* * *

"Sudah pulang?"

Saat Sasuke memasuki apartemennya, ia disambut oleh Naruto yang berdiri di ruang tamu. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengenakan kemeja Sasuke, yang bagian lengannya digulung sampai ke siku. Kemeja itu, seperti pakaian Sasuke lainnya, terlalu besar di tubuh Naruto, membuat bagian bahunya terus menerus merosot.

"Kenapa kau sudah bangun? Tidak tiduran saja di kamar?" Sasuke bertanya, yang disambut dengan gelengan dari Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau sendirian di kamar," jawab pemuda berambut pirang itu. "Lagipula, aku sudah merasa baikan," lanjutnya, tanpa sadar meraba luka di lehernya yang ditutup plester.

Sasuke menghela nafas, sebelum meraih tangan Naruto untuk menuntunnya duduk di sofa. "Tidak ada masalah, kan, selama aku pergi?"

Naruto menggeleng lagi, sebelum bertanya, "Kau sendiri dari mana? Ini sudah larut malam, kupikir kau tidak akan pulang,"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Dan membiarkanmu sendirian semalaman? Tidak, setelah apa yang terjadi aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu sendiri," ia berkata sambil meraih Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu jelas-jelas terkejut, sejenak tubuhnya menegang, sebelum kembali rileks.

"Sasuke?" ia bertanya, karena merasakan Sasuke membenamkan wajah di bahunya. Samar-samar terasa bagian kemejanya dibasahi oleh sesuatu.

Air mata.

Pelukan Sasuke semakin erat, "Biarkan aku begini sejenak. Kumohon,"

Dan Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, ia hanya melingkarkan lengan di punggung Sasuke, menarik pria itu lebih dekat.

Malam itu, hujan tidak berhenti turun.

Gaara memalingkan wajahnya dari pemandangan Sasuke dan Naruto di ruang tamu itu. Ia berdiri membelakangi jendela, membiarkan air hujan membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Rambutnya kini melekat ke dahi, dan jubah yang ia kenakan sudah menempel seperti kulit kedua. Gaara benci hujan, sungguh. Dan ia mengutuk ke arah langit. Mengutuk takdirnya. Mengutuk ketidaksempurnaannya.

Karena tidak seperti manusia-manusia yang ia jadikan vampire, Gaara masih memiliki perasaannya. Bahkan setelah seribu tahun berlalu, berbagai macam perasaan itu masih terus melekat di hatinya, seperti parasit yang membusukkan jiwanya perlahan-lahan.

"Namanya Naruto, eh?" gumam sang vampire, sebelum memandang awan hujan yang menggantung berat di langit malam. "Kuharap kau tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Diable..."

_'Karena mungkin waktuku juga sudah hampir habis, seperti Itachi.'_

* * *

Pagi-pagi benar, begitu sampai di kantor Bloodshield, Sasuke menelepon Sakura. Sang inspektur dengan detail menjelaskan keadaan Itachi sehubungan dengan Vampire poison, dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Sasuke bertanya.

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum menjawab, "Memang ada kemungkinan konsumsi oral terhadap darah Diable bisa memperlambat efek pengambil alihan sel otak oleh virus. Tapi itu belum pernah terbukti sebelumnya, kecuali terhadap Itachi. Efeknya pun memiliki jangka waktu terbatas,"

"Tapi setidaknya bisa memperlambat proses, sampai kita berhasil memperoleh vaksinnya kan?" Sasuke bertanya lagi, entah bagaimana ia bisa menduga Sakura sedang mengangguk-angguk di seberang sana, kacamata bertengger di hidung dan rambut dicepol begitu saja.

"Ya, kalau mengenai hal itu, aku cukup yakin. Bagaimanapun, kesempatan terbaik kita adalah dengan mengurai DNA Diable untuk mendapatkan informasi genetik yang akurat, sebelum akhirnya menemukan vaksin yang bisa sepenuhnya membunuh Vampire Poison,"

"Menurutmu..." Sasuke berhenti sejenak, sedikit ragu, "Menurutmu, berapa lama sampai vaksin itu jadi?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak, "Sasuke, dua puluh tahun ini tak seorang peneliti pun berhasil menemukan vaksinnya. Kalau vaksin itu berhasil ditemukan, ditambah dengan masa uji coba. Menurutmu, akan berapa lama?"

"Uhm... satu bulan?"

Sakura tertawa pahit, "Realistislah, Sasuke. Aku tahu dengan apa yang terjadi pada Itachi, kau merasa tidak sabar ingin memusnahkan vampire dari muka bumi. Tapi semua penelitian ini butuh waktu,"

Tangan Sasuke mengepal erat-erat di atas meja kerjanya, "Waktu adalah sesuatu yang tidak kumiliki," is berbisik sambil menggeretakkan gigi.

Di bagian lain dari telepon, Sakura mengerutkan dahi, "Apa maksudmu?" wanita itu tercekat saat menyadari sesuatu, "Kau tidak –tolong katakan kau tidak terinfeksi!"

Sasuke dapat mendengar dengan jelas kekhawatiran dalam nada suara wanita itu, dan mau tidak mau tersenyum kecil. Sakura memang selalu kelewat khawatir kalau sudah menyangkut vampire. "Tidak, aku tidak-"

"Monsieur Uchiha!" seorang petugas Bloodshield menerjang masuk ke dalam kantor Sasuke, membuat sang inspektur mengerutkan dahi dengan tidak senang. Namun Sasuke memilih diam, kalau sampai bawahannya itu berani masuk tanpa mengetuk, berarti ada sesuatu yang gawat sedang terjadi.

Dengan nafas memburu dan wajah pucat, petugas itu berkata, "Monsieur, anda harus melihat ini. Monsieur Inuzuka...dia..."

Suara Sakura yang berulangkali memanggilnya dari sisi lain telepon tak terdengar lagi oleh Sasuke.

* * *

Satu lagi, satu lagi teman seperjuangan Sasuke dikuburkan, enam kaki di bawah tanah. Satu lagi jiwa yang mati sia-sia dalam perang yang tidak jelas tujuannya ini. Masih menatap berbagai karangan bunga di atas tanah kuburan yang masih basah, sekali lagi Sasuke mempertanyakan arti keberadaan Diable di dunia ini.

'_Untuk memusnahkan manusia kah?'_

Sakura dan Ino berdiri sambil berpelukan. Jejak air mata masih jelas di wajah mereka, dan sesekali suara terisak masih keluar dari bibir kedua wanita itu. Kakashi berdiri sambil tertunduk dalam, pria itu tidak menangis, tidak. Tapi Sasuke dapat melihat konflik emosi yang tergambar di mata Kakashi. Sasuke sedikit merasa bersalah, sebenarnya, karena Kakashi jadi ikut sibuk menangani kasus di Paris, yang bahkan bukan wilayah jurisdiksinya.

Inuzuka Kiba, sahabat dan saudara tercinta. Begitu tulisan di nisan pualam itu. Sasuke memejamkan mata, saat sebutir air mata terancam menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Alangkah tragis, Kiba ditemukan dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan, tergantung tiga ratus meter di atas tanah, di Eiffel Tower. Darahnya terhisap habis, dan dari hasil penyelidikan laboratorium, insiden ini dilakukan oleh Diable sendiri.

'_Kenapa?'_

Kenapa Diable memilih orang-orang di sekitar Sasuke sebagai targetnya? Dulu kedua orang tuanya, kemudian Itachi, orang-orang di kereta yang ia naiki, Naruto, dan sekarang... Kiba. Apakah ini hanyalah bagian dari permainan gila sang raja vampire? Sesuatu untuk mengisi waktu luangnya? Ataukah sebenarnya Diable memiliki tujuan spesifik –sesuatu yang ada di dekat Sasuke, sesuatu yang tidak ada di dekat ujung tombak petugas Bloodshield lain di seluruh dunia? Tapi apa?

Sasuke memicingkan matanya, dokumen yang diberikan Itachi ternyata hanya berisi secarik perkamen tua, berisi tulisan _St. Denis The Wise is The Winner_. Tulisan itu masih baru, tulisan tangan Itachi. Tapi perkamennya, diperkirakan berusia seribu tahun. Kemungkinan tadinya milik Diable.

St. Denis sang bijaksana adalah pemenangnya. Sebuah teka-teki, salah satu hobi Itachi. Namun kemungkinan besar kali ini teka-teki tersebut bukan karena hobi, melainkan karena keterpaksaan. Bagaimanapun Itachi masih terikat dengan Diable. Mungkin ia tidak bisa membocorkan rahasia 'tuan'nya secara terang-terangan.

Mungkin.

Bagaimana pun yang ada sekarang hanyalah kemungkinan-kemungkinan belaka, seolah tidak ada habisnya.

Mata Sasuke sekali lagi menatap nanar pada gundukan tanah basah di hadapannya. Ia berjongkok untuk membelai batu nisan Kiba, sebelum menyandarkan dahinya di pualam itu. Sang inspektur menghela nafas dalam dan berbisik, dan berdoa agar Kiba bisa mendengarnya dari alam sana.

"Aku akan mengakhiri ini, sobat. Percayalah, aku akan mengakhiri ini. Untuk Itachi, untukmu..."

_Dan untuk Naruto._

"...karena itu kau sudah bisa tidur dengan damai sekarang. Serahkan segalanya padaku. Selamat tidur, Kiba,"

Suara isakan Sakura dan Ino terdengar begitu keras di telinga Sasuke. Mendadak, sang inspektur merindukan kehadiran seorang pemuda berambut pirang, dengan senyuman secerah matahari.

Mungkin matahari itu bisa mencerahkan dunianya yang gelap dan penuh dengan bau kematian.

* * *

_Cathédrale royale de Saint-Denis,_ atau dikenal di dunia dengan St. Denis Basilica, sebuah gereja tempat para mendiang raja Prancis disemayamkan. Dibangun pada abad ke- 7 oleh Dagobert I, di atas makam St. Denis. Katedral dengan denah berbentuk salib ini memiliki gaya arsitektur gothic, dengan arch-arch bentang lebar dan jendela kaca patri yang menjulang tinggi. Tercatat ada tiga puluh satu raja Prancis dimakamkan di tempat ini. Termasuk Robert II, salah satu raja Prancis bergelar The Pious –The Wise. Sang Bijaksana.

Tempat –atau tokoh, lebih tepatnya—yang ditunjukkan Itachi dalam teka-tekinya. St Denis sang bijaksana adalah pemenangnya. Sasuke masih belum yakin apa yang dimaksud Itachi dengan pemenang, tapi tidak ada salahnya ia –dan Kakashi—datang ke sana untuk memeriksa.

Suara langkah mereka berdua menggema di koridor utama menuju altar. Begitu sepi di sini, di necropolis para raja Prancis ini. Bahkan suara bisikan pun terasa begitu keras, dan Sasuke hampir yakin, di tempat ini hanya ia dan Kakashilah manusia yang masih hidup.

" Sudah sampai, " Kakashi bergumam saat keduanya berdiri di hadapan peti mati pualam, dengan patung seorang raja di atasnya. Patung tersebut dalam posisi berbaring, mengenakan jubah dan mahkota yang juga terbuat dari pualam. Tangan sang Raja terlipat di dada, menggenggam tongkat kebesarannya.

_Robert II The Pious_

_972-1031_

" Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, membongkar makamnya ? " Kakashi bertanya. Pria itu kini pindah ke samping peti mati pualam tersebut, meraba relief wajah patung yang rusak. " Sayang sekali, " ia berdecak, menyayangkan rusaknya sebuah peninggalan sejarah.

" Pemenang... " Sasuke bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, " Apa yang menandai kemenangan seorang raja, Kakashi ? "

Inspektur berambut perak itu mengangkat bahu, " Entahlah, penobatannya mungkin ? Berarti... mahkota, atau... "

" Tongkat kebesarannya? "

Kakashi mengangguk sebelum meraba ukiran mahkota patung itu. Tidak ada sesuatu yang khusus, hanya pualam yang halus dan dingin. Inspektur tersebut kemudian meraba tongkat kebesaran di tangan sang raja. Ia menyadari ada bagian yang sedikit menghitam di bagian kepala tongkat.

" Kulihat ada ukiran tahun di sini, uhm... 987 ? Dan bagian ini, sepertinya ini jejak sidik jari manusia, " kata Kakashi, mencoba melihat lebih dekat. Kedua inspektur tersebut menahan nafas saat jari Kakashi tidak sengaja menekan salah satu permata pualam di tongkat tersebut. Terdengar suara sesuatu yang membuka di bagian samping peti, membuat kedua pria berpandangan, hampir tidak percaya.

Sebuah lubang, berukuran kira-kira sepuluh centimeter kali satu meter, berisi tabung yang terbuat dari kulit. Mungkin tempat dokumen berwujud perkamen. Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, Kakashi mengeluarkan tabung tersebut. Sasuke sudah sedari tadi pindah ke sampingnya, dan setelah berpandangan sejenak, Kakashi membuka tabung tersebut.

Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi mereka akan mendapatkan informasi mengenai identitas Diable. Tinggal sedikit lagi.

Tabung itu kosong.

Kakashi membantingnya ke lantai, " Sial ! "

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi, sebelum ikut berjongkok di samping seniornya tersebut. " Kenapa Itachi tidak menyerahkan secara langsung saja, apapun isi berkas itu ? " keluhnya.

Sang inspektur berambut putih hanya tersenyum sedih, " Mungkin ia tidak bisa mempercayai dirinya sendiri, yang mulai terpengaruh oleh Diable, "

Sasuke menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Jari telunjuk dan jempolnya digunakan untuk memijat dahi yang mulai pening." Kita pasti melewatkan sesuatu, "

Kakashi membentur-benturkan kepalanya dengan perlahan di samping peti mati tersebut, " Pemenang... Kemenangan di St. Denis... " ia terus menerus bergumam, berulangkali seperti sebuah mantera.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat sesuatu, " Tunggu, Kakashi, kemenangan di St. Denis... Kemenangan... Tidak, ini tidak lucu... " ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kakashi mengangkat wajah, " Apa kau memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan ? "

Sasuke balas menatapnya, " Itachi yang membuat teka-teki ini. Kemenangan di St. Denis, berarti satu hal... Satu tempat..."

" Stade de France, " keduanya bergumam secara bersamaan, menimbulkan gaung keras di ruangan tersebut.

Keduanya tidak menyadari kehadiran sesosok pria berambut hitam panjang yang tersenyum sinis dari balik pintu.

* * *

Stade de France, stadion nasional Prancis. Dibangun pada tahun 1995, di wilayah St. Denis. Stadion berkapasitas lebih dari delapan puluh ribu orang ini merupakan saksi kemenangan bersejarah Prancis atas Brazil di final Piala Dunia tahun 1998. Ya, kemenangan besar, di St. Denis.

Tapi saksi tinggallah saksi. Tidak ada lagi pesta olah raga dilaksanakan di sini sejak kebangkitan Diable. Tidak ada lagi riuh rendah penonton yang menyoraki tim kesayangan mereka, baik sepakbola, rugby, atau atletik. Tidak ada lagi lapangan berumput hijau, yang tersisa hanyalah tanah kering. Hanyalah deretan tempat duduk rusak yang sepi. Tidak ada lagi sukacita di St. Denis, hanya kehampaan. Seolah seluruh bagian St. Denis ikut mati bersama para raja Prancis di necropolis mereka.

Kakashi tersenyum sinis, " Kali ini, kita mau mulai darimana ? Tempat ini begitu luas... Lapangannya saja, setidaknya berukuran seribu meter persegi, "

" Aku punya teori, tapi... "

Kakashi memutar bola matanya, " DI saat seperti ini, apapun teorimu akan kuterima. Katakan saja, "

" Angka-angka tahun tadi...di makam Robert II, aku yakin angka-angka tersebut berarti sesuatu, "

Kakashi mengangguk-angguk, " Tempat duduk ? "

Sasuke berkacak pinggang sambil melihat sekeliling, " Ya, kurasa perkiraan kita sebelumnya tidak sepenuhnya salah. Kemenangan seorang raja adalah saat penobatannya, kan ? Kalau begitu, tahun berapa Robert II dinobatkan ? "

" Jadi... tempat duduk nomor 987 itu di sebelah mana ? "

" Mau kubantu mencari ? " sebuah suara dingin terdengar dari belakang mereka, membuat kedua inspektur berbalik dengan waspada, mengacungkan pistol mereka ke depan.

Seorang vampire berambut hitam panjang berdiri di hadapan mereka. Ia menyeringai, taringnya menyembul dari balik bibir. Mata vampire tersebut menyipit, dengan dahi yang menonjol dan kulit yang memerah.

" Hyuuga Neji, " desis Kakashi. Sasuke memicingkan mata, terheran-heran kenapa Hyuuga Neji bisa dengan santai keluar di siang hari.

Neji tertawa kecil,"Ah, kalian masih mengenaliku. Padahal saat menggunakan kekuatanku, wajah ini berubah menjadi apa yang kalian sebut monster. Tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan wajah asliku, "

" Tidak perlu pura-pura ramah, Hyuuga. Aku tahu vampire sepertimu tidak lagi memiliki perasaan manusia, "

Neji menggelengkan kepala, " Ck..ck...ck... Tidak sepenuhnya benar, tidak sepenuhnya salah... Aku berbeda dari anak-anak Diable yang lain..."

" Jangan banyak bicara ! " Sasuke melepas satu buah tembakan, yang berhasil dihindari dengan mulus oleh Neji. Vampire itu bersalto ke belakang, sebelum mendarat dengan mulus di atas kedua kakinya.

" Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan satu permainan ? " sang vampire bertanya sambil kembali menyeringai.

Sasuke kembali melepas tembakan ke arah Neji, " Aku tidak butuh permainanmu ! "

" Ah, begitu tidak sabaran, Sasuke, " Neji melompat menjauh ke luar jangkauan tembakan Sasuke. " Permainannya adalah, siapa cepat dia dapat, "

" Sial ! " Sasuke mengumpat sebelum berlari mengejar sosok Neji yang melesat menuju area tempat duduk penonton. Kakashi mengambil jalan memutar untuk menghadang Neji dari arah lain.

Sasuke melompati pagar pembatas venue, mendarat di koridor antara tempat duduk penonton. Ia meraih belati yang tersembunyi di pinggangnya, menggenggam belati itu di tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya masih mengokang pistol. Sosok Neji sudah menghilang.

Perlahan, sang inspektur berjalan melewati deret demi deret tempat duduk, mencoba menemukan lokasi persembunyian Neji. Dengan tangan bersilang di depan, belati dan pistol siaga untuk menyerang kapan saja.

" Tempat yang bagus untuk menonton pertandingan, bukan ? " sebuah suara dari samping kanannya membuat Sasuke menengok seketika. Di sana, Neji duduk di salah satu bangku penonton, dalam wujud manusianya. Ragu-ragu, Sasuke maju selangkah.

" Jangan pasang tampang terkejut begitu, Sasuke. Vampire kehilangan ingatan dan insting manusianya, tapi tidak semua kehilangan akal sehat. Hanya mereka yang tidak mampu menahan dorongan insting haus darah sajalah yang menjadi monster pembantai manusia,"

" Termasuk Diable ? " Sasuke bertanya. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat Kakashi mengendap-endap mendekati Neji dari belakang.

Neji tertawa, tawa kosong khas vampire, tawa tanpa emosi. " Diable, Master kami memang berbeda. Dia belum menjadi monster, "

Sasuke mendengus sinis, " Yeah, benar. Dan dia tidak membunuh separuh warga Paris, " ia berkomentar dengan nada yang tidak kalah sinisnya.

Vampire berambut hitam yang menjadi lawannya kini bangkit berdiri. "Memang tidak. Well, tidak secara langsung... Pelakunya adalah anak-anak Diable yang gagal, yang saat ini sudah habis dibantai oleh Bloodshield..."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya pada kedua senjata yang ia pegang. " Tolong beritahu aku kenapa kita melakukan pembicaraan ini ? "

Neji mengangkat bahu, " Mungkin karena aku ingin kau mengubah persepsimu terhadap Diable. Tunggu, biar kuulang. Tepatnya karena Gaara ingin kau mengubah persepsimu terhadap Diable. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa,"

Mendengar nama Gaara, mendadak di dada Sasuke berkobar api kemarahan, teringat perbuatan vampire berambut merah itu terhadap Naruto.

" Gaara itu aneh, " Neji berkomentar sambil memasukkan telapak tangannya ke dalam saku coat, " Kalian juga, kalau dipikir-pikir. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau Kakashi sudah ada di dekatku sedari tadi ? " lanjutnya saat merasakan ujung pistol Kakashi menempel di lehernya.

Kakashi tersenyum sinis, " Dan kau diam saja ? Apa kau sedang meremehkan kami ? "

Mendengar itu, Neji menyeringai ke arah Sasuke, " Tentu, " Wajah sang vampire berubah dan dalam satu gerakan, ia meraih tangan Kakashi untuk melemparnya ke samping. Kakashi yang terkejut, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat tubuhnya melayang, menabrak sederet kursi yang memang sudah lapuk. Terdengar suara benturan keras saat ia terjatuh, disusul dengan erang kesakitan dari Kakashi.

Tidak membuang waktu, Neji langsung menerjang ke arah Sasuke dengan cakarnya, yang ditahan oleh Sasuke menggunakan belati panjang peninggalan Itachi. Sasuke terdorong sedikit ke belakang akibat benturan yang terjadi, tapi berhasil menegakkan tubuhnya. Kini kedua pria berhadapan, Sasuke bisa merasakan nafas Neji menerpa wajahnya.

Dingin, dan bau darah.

Mengerahkan tenaganya, Sasuke mengayunkan belatinya kuat-kuat, membuat Neji terpaksa melompat ke belakang untuk menghindari sabetan belati tersebut. Sang inspektur mengejarnya secepat kilat, sehingga belum sempat Neji mendarat, Sasuke sudah kembali menyabetkan belati itu.

" Cih, " gerutu Neji saat ia merasakan darah mengalir dari sebuah luka sayatan di pipinya. Tinggal sedikit lagi, dan belati itu bisa mengenai lehernya. Bahkan bagi vampire, luka di pembuluh nadi leher bisa berakibat fatal. Tidak salah kalau Sasuke dijadikan target utama Diable. " Sepertinya belati itu membawa keberuntungan, eh ? Dulu Itachi berhasil melukai Diable dengan belati yang sama. Hmm...kalau kau yang membawa belati itu, berarti tidak salah kalau aku mengasumsikan Itachi sudah mati, "

" Sebagai vampire, kau terlalu banyak bicara ! " Sasuke melepas tembakan. Satu, dua, tapi tak satupun mengenai Neji.

" Sebagai polisi, kau terlalu bodoh dalam menembak, "

DOR !

Sebutir peluru menggores lengan Neji. Vampire itu menengok ke belakang bahunya dengan marah. Kakashi, berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya dengan pistol teracung.

" Kau...mati saja !! " Neji meraih kursi terdekat dan melemparnya ke arah sang inspektur.

Kakashi melompat menghindar ke samping, membuat kursi itu jatuh berkelontangan, membentur kursi-kursi lain. Sayang, saat berusaha menghindar itulah kaki Kakashi tergores potongan besi sisa dari kursi yang rusak, menimbulkan luka cukup dalam. Melihat keadaan Kakashi yang hampir tidak bisa bergerak, Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Neji dengan melepas satu tembakan.

Neji berhasil menghindar.

" Sial ! " umpat Sasuke, sebelum bersembunyi di balik satu deretan kursi.

Sang vampire berambut hitam mendarat di atas sebuah kursi, lalu duduk di sandaran kursi tersebut. " Mau main petak umpet lagi, Sasuke ? Hmm... ini kursi nomor 950... sepertinya, 987 sudah dekat. Bagaimana menurutmu,... "

Sasuke memicingkan matanya, mencoba menemukan lokasi Neji, tapi setelah kalimat terakhir itu, sang vampire seperti menghilang begitu saja. Saat pria berambut hitam itu berdiri agar bisa melihat lebih jelas, tiba-tiba ada nafas dingin terasa menerpa tengkuknya.

" ...Sasuke ? "

Belum sempat membalikkan badan, tubuh Sasuke terlempar jauh ke arah tribun. Pelipisnya terbentur pegangan kursi dengan cukup keras, mengakibatkan darah mengalir deras, menutupi sebagian pandangan Sasuke. Belum sempat sang inspektur mengecek lukanya sendiri, sebuah kursi melayang ke arahnya. Ia hampir tidak bisa menghindar, dan kursi itu membentur keras dinding di sampingnya.

Tidak mampu berdiri, Sasuke hanya bisa berguling ke samping. Sejenak matanya melihat nomor kursi : 985. _Sedikit lagi !_

Inspektur berambut hitam itu merangkak, sambil menghindari lemparan kursi dari Neji. Sesampainya di kursi 987, Sasuke meraba bagian bawah kursi, dan seperti dugaannya, terdapat peti berwarna hitam di sana.

"Sudah ketemu rupanya... " Neji menyeringai sambil berdiri di hadapan Sasuke. Pria itu hanya memicingkan mata ke arah sang vampire sambil memegang kotak itu erat-erat. "Diable menyuruhku merebut kotak itu darimu, kuturuti jangan, ya ? "

"Hah ! Jangan membuatku tertawa. Kalian para vampire rendahan tidak lebih dari budak Diable, tentu saja kau akan menuruti apapun perkataan Diable, » kata Sasuke, tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan nada menghina dalam perkatannya.

Seringai di wajah Neji menghilang seketika. Vampire itu kini menatap Sasuke dingin, " Sudah kubilang, aku berbeda. Diable tidak punya kuasa atasku. Aku hanya mengabdi pada- "

DOR !

Sebuah tembakan, entah dari mana asalnya mengenai bahu Neji. Sang vampire meraung keras, kesakitan. Sasuke memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk melepas satu tembakan, tepat di dada kanan Neji.

Mata vampire itu membelalak. Sasuke menembaknya dengan Vampire Antidote. Satu-satunya racun yang mampu membunuh vampire. " Sial ! " ia mengumpat, sebelum terburu-buru melompat melewati deretan kursi, meninggalkan Stade de France. Ia harus menemui Gaara, sebelum terlambat.

Sepeninggal Neji, Sasuke masih berbaring di sela deretan kursi, masih memeluk erat kotak hitam peninggalan Itachi. Nafasnya terengah-engah, pandangan matanya sudah sedari tadi kabur karena terhalang darah. Sebelah tangannya, yang tadi menggenggam pistol, tergolek lunglai di sisi tubuhnya.

" Butuh bantuan ? " sebuah suara feminim terdengar di telinganya.

" Kaukah yang tadi menembak ? " Sasuke bertanya pada sosok seorang wanita yang menenteng senapan laras panjang. Sekali lihat saja, Sasuke bisa tahu kalau wanita berambut hitam –dan ironisnya mirip dengan Neji—itu adalah seorang sniper. Tapi dari mana, Sasuke tidak tahu.

Wanita itu memeluk senapannya di dada, mata lavendernya terus terpaku ke bawah. Seolah-olah wanita itu tidak berani bertatapan langsung dengan Sasuke. " Uhm...iya... Maaf kalau kurang tepat, " katanya malu-malu.

Sedikit heran dengan perubahan sikap ini, Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya untuk duduk di lantai. " Setidaknya kau berhasil membantuku, "

Wanita itu kembali menunduk, "Uhm...eh...anu... "

Sang inspektur menghela nafas, "Siapa namamu, dan dari mana asalmu, Mademoiselle ? " ia bertanya. Dengan sopan, tentu saja. Bagaimanapun wanita ini bisa dibilang menyelamatkan mereka.

Kali ini, wanita itu menatap kedua matanya langsung saat menjawab, " Hyuuga Hinata, dari Bloodshield cabang Spanyol, siap membantu anda, "

**TBC**

* * *

Nggak semua yang anda baca itu bener...

the Pious, si Raja Prancis jaman jebot itu, nggak punya kembaran... apalagi yang berubah jadi vampire

di Arc de Triomphe itu...sudah ditutup beton, jadi sebenernya nggak mungkin Itachi dikubur disitu... Lo kate Arc de Triomphe itu kebun tetangga, bisa dipakai ngubur mayat seenaknya ?

Penomoran tempat duduk di Stade de France itu fiktif ! Fiktif, sodara-sodara ! Nggak mungkin juga ada stadion yang menomori tempat duduknya dengan angka 1-80000.. kasian penontonnya kalau mau cari tempat duduk.

tentang vaksin itu, seratus persen nonsense... saya hanya bergantung pada wikipedia bagian virus resident evil sama pengetahuan singkat tentang biologi jaman SMA... Saya harus mengakui kenyataan pahit kalau biologi itu, jelas-jelas bukan bidang saya *sigh*

Perasaan saya aja apa emang SasuNarunya kurang ? Chapter depan tambahin ah...

Suka ? nggak suka ?

Review~


	4. Whispered Lullaby

**Disclaimer : Naruto respectively belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Warning : Yaoi. AU. Angst…Err…Lime's ahead**

**Chapter ini agak…'padat'. Mungkin sebaiknya dibaca waktu sedang santai biar nggak pusing, Saya aja men-self-beta-nya pusing sendiri XD**

**Enjoy, guys~**

**

* * *

**

**Bloodthirst.**

**4****th**** piece: Whispered Lullaby**

**by: Arialieur**

Hujan telah berhenti, menyisakan wangi tanah basah dan tetes-tetes air di rerumputan. Pun, awan hitam masih bergelayut mendung di langit, pertanda hujan masih akan datang kembali sewaktu-waktu.

Naruto mengeratkan pashmina di sekeliling bahunya untuk menahan suhu udara yang turun akibat hujan sejak kemarin. Lucu, pria seperti Sasuke memiliki pashmina wanita di lemarinya. Mungkin milik Sakura yang dulu tertinggal saat mereka putus.

Perlahan, pria berambut pirang itu berjalan menuju jendela. Pandangannya ke luar terhalang oleh embun di kaca jendela, membuatnya menggosok kaca dengan telapak tangan.

"Hujannya benar-benar sudah berhenti..." ia bergumam saat kaca jendela sudah bersih dari embun. Dibukanya kedua daun jendela, menyebabkan udara dingin dari luar masuk seketika. Hujan turun terus menerus sejak kemarin malam, sampai saat ini, saat malam hampir tiba. Toh, tak bisa dibedakan, karena suasana di luar tetaplah muram seperti biasanya.

Mata biru sang pemuda menutup saat ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Suhu udara yang dingin berhasil membuat pikirannya sedikit lebih jernih. Dan saat ia membuka mata, yang terlihat olehnya adalah padang rumput hijau yang luas. Angin sepoi-sepoi membelai dedaunan, membuat pohon willow besar seolah menari. Paris, matahari musim panas yang indah di Paris...dengan sungai Seine yang berkilauan di bawah sinar matahari.

Pemandangan itu –yang rupanya hanya ilusi alam bawah sadarnya—terputus oleh rasa sakit menusuk di kepala Naruto. Seolah seseorang mencoba membelah kepalanya jadi dua.

"Ugh..." erangnya saat ia merosot berlutut ke lantai. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram bingkai jendela kuat-kuat, sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, untuk menopang tubuhnya. Tapi rasa sakit itu tak tertahankan, membuat Naruto meringkuk di lantai sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"AAAARGH!"

Keringat dingin membasahi tubuh pria itu, sementara nafasnya terengah-engah. Lalu rasa sakit itu, hilang begitu saja. Menghilang, seperti kedatangannya yang begitu tiba-tiba.

Kelelahan, Naruto berbaring terlentang di atas lantai, mata menatap nanar ke sosok yang berdiri di atas atap apartemen di seberang apartemen Sasuke. Rambut merah pria itu teracak diterpa angin, menyingkap tato karakter kanji yang tidak Naruto pahami cara membacanya, terlebih artinya. Mata emerald pria itu mengawasi gerak-gerik Naruto dengan teliti, dan saat mata mereka bertatapan, pria itu membuang muka, sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan.

Sepasang mata biru itu dipejamkan oleh pemiliknya, ingin menghentikan waktu dalam kedamaian kecil setelah hujan.

Orang bilang, hujan merepresentasikan kesedihan, bagai air mata langit yang menangisi penderitaan dan kesedihan di bumi.

Tapi saat hujan berhenti, apakah kesedihan itu juga ikut menghilang, bersama dengan mengeringnya jejak hujan?

Naruto membuka mata, menantang langit membirukan diri agar sewarna dengannya. Tidak, jawabannya adalah tidak.

* * *

Ritme jam yang berdetak menjadi satu-satunya sumber suara di ruangan itu. Dua pria dan satu wanita, ketiganya terikat dalam sumpah setia jabatan terhadap ras manusia. Ujung tombak dari satu-satunya organisasi yang bertujuan memusnahkan vampire dari muka bumi. Seringkali nyawa menjadi taruhannya, seringkali mereka harus kehilangan, lagi dan lagi.

Dua pria dan satu wanita, ketiganya duduk dalam diam. Hari yang begitu panjang telah mereka lewati, namun alih-alih pulang, ketiganya kembali lagi ke sini, kantor pusat Bloodshield.

Aroma kopi menggelitik hidung Sasuke, dan ia baru menyadari bahwa Kakashi baru saja membuatkan kopi untuk mereka semua. Dengan rasa terima kasih ia meraih mug dari tangan Kakashi. Setelah semua yang terjadi, ia butuh banyak kafein.

"_Mademoiselle_, kau bilang namamu Hyuuga?" Kakashi bertanya sambil menyerahkan mug lain ke tangan Hinata, yang diterima wanita itu dengan senang hati.

"_Gracias_." Gumamnya, sebelu mulai menyeruput sedikit demi sedikit. Rasa hangat dan aroma kopi yang kuat membuat wanita itu merasa lebih rileks. "_Si, Senor_. Familiar, huh?"

"Kau memiliki hubungan darah dengan Hyuuga Neji, kalau begitu."

Hinata meletakkan mug ke atas meja. "Hyuuga Neji adalah... sepupuku. Ayah kami kembar."

Wanita berambut hitam itu terlihat menggenggam ujung blusnya erat-erat, seperti gugup. Mungkin tidak suka karena harus membicarakan keluarganya yang menjadi kaki tangan vampire. Atau mungkin gugup saja. Sepintas, Kakashi masih bisa melihat jejak-jejak gadis pemalu dari gerak-gerik wanita itu.

"Sudah lama di Bloodshield?" tanya Kakashi ramah. Sasuke memutar bola matanya, kesal karena Kakashi mengulur-ngulur waktu.

"Pulanglah." Sasuke memotong apapun pembicaraan yang akan terjadi di antara Kakashi dan Hinata.

"E-eh?"

"Sasuke..." tegur Kakashi. Pria itu menatap Sasuke dengan sorot mata yang menyiratkan pesan tersembunyi_, 'Tidakkah kau terlalu keras pada wanita penyelamat mereka ini?'_

"Ia hanya akan menghambat kita, Kakashi! Musuh kita adalah Diable sendiri, bukan vampire-vampire setengah jadi yang kehilangan akal."

"Kalau anda sudah lupa, _Senor_ Uchiha. Saya baru saja menyelamatkan anda, jadi saya harap anda menarik kembali ucapan tadi."

"Pffiu..." Kakashi bersiul, Hyuuga Hinata. Lemah lembut, pemalu, tapi bisa berlidah tajam saat diperlukan.

"Dan saya sangat berterima kasih atas pertolongan anda, _Mademoiselle_. Tapi permainan sudah usai, pulanglah."

"Tidak sebelum Neji mati di tanganku. Ia sepupuku, maka tanggung jawab untuk mengakhirinya jatuh ke pundakku. Aku yakin kalau kau, pasti mengerti."

Sejenak kedua petugas Bloodshield itu bertatapan dengan tajam, masing-masing mempertahankan keinginan mereka.

Sasuke terdiam. Pernyataan itu cukup mengejutkan baginya, terlebih datang dari wanita yang terlihat lemah seperti Hinata. Ah, tapi memang kualitas asli seseorang tidak bisa dilihat hanya dari penampilannya. Sasuke sadar betul bahwa walaupun terlihat seperti wanita yang mudah goyah, tekad Hinata dalam hal ini sudah bulat.

"Kau harus sadar betapa berbahayanya hal ini. Yang kita hadapi adalah Diable sendiri, Hyuuga, bukan hanya Neji." kata Kakashi, memecah kesunyian.

"Panggil aku Hinata saja. Dan ya, aku sadar sepenuhnya akan hal itu. Kalau tidak, tentu aku tidak akan menempuh bahaya untuk datang ke Paris ini."

Sasuke menopangkan dagunya di kepalan tangan, memberi tatapan tajam ke sepasang mata lavender itu. "Kalau begitu kau mengerti kan, kenapa aku tidak bisa mengizinkanmu bergabung dalam kasus ini?"

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa di saat kau membutuhkan semua sumber daya yang dibutuhkan, kau malah menolak bantuan?"

Sang inspektur berambut hitam bersandar di kursinya, frustasi. "Karena Diable mengincarku!"

"Bagus! Dengan demikian aku jadi bisa mengincarnya!" sahut Hinata.

PLOK! KAkashi mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan keras. "Yak, sampai di situ saja." Katanya untuk mengakhiri perdebatan itu. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke, "Hinata benar, Sasuke. Saat ini kita membutuhkan semua sumber daya yang ada. Dan anda_, Mademoiselle_…" ia berpaling ke arah Hinata, "…jangan bergerak sendirian, dan ini hanya sementara."

Hinata mengangguk, "Sampai Neji mati. Deal?" ia mengulurkan tangan ke arah Sasuke, yang dengan berat hati menggenggamnya.

"Deal."

Atmosfir di ruangan itu terasa lebih ringan setelahnya, yang kembali menjadi tegang saat Sasuke menaruh peti hitam pemberian Itachi di atas meja.

"Semoga ini cukup menjelaskan siapa Diable sebenarnya." Kata Kakashi, tidak jelas kenapa ia merasa gugup. Mungkin karena mereka akan membuka sebuah rahasia berumur ratusan, tidak, ribuan tahun. Mungkin karena akhirnya, mereka akan mengetahui sedikit tentang musuh besar mereka.

Sebuah simbol yang tertempel di sudut peti menarik perhatian Hinata. "Simbol itu...benda ini milik Louvre*1)." Gumam wanita berambut hitam itu. Ia mengulurkan jemarinya untuk meraba kotak tersebut, juga label di bagian samping peti. "Tertulis di sini, kotak ini berasal dari tahun 1789—Revolusi Prancis."

"Sepertinya kotak ini sudah pernah dibuka, lalu ditutup kembali. Mungkin oleh Itachi." Sasuke menunjuk pada gembok baru yang masih berkilau.

Kakashi menelan ludah, "Bukalah, Sasuke. Ini adalah hal yang ingin disampaikan Itachi sampai mengorbankan nyawanya."

Tanpa buang waktu, Sasuke mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari laci mejanya. Pisau itu, yang dapat dikenali oleh Kakashi dalam sekali lihat, merupakan pisau delapan inci yang selalu dibawa Itachi kemana-mana. Pisau yang hilang saat malam penyerangan Diable lima tahun lalu. Rupanya selama ini ada di tangan Sasuke.

Pria berambut hitam itu mencungkil bagian gemboknya. Tidak terlalu sulit, karena kotak tua itu kayunya sudah rapuh. Bahkan saat tutup peti itu terbuka, engselnya pun ikut lepas.

Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah gulungan lukisan, yang sepertinya jauh lebih tua dari peti itu sendiri. Luar biasa, benda setua itu masih terjaga kondisinya. Lukisan itu sendiri, masih begitu jelas. Terlalu jelas malah, sosok yang tergambar dalam lukisan tersebut, sehingga mata Sasuke dan Kakashi membelalak tak percaya.

Ya, mereka mengenali sosok itu, sosok remaja kembar yang tergambar dalam lukisan tua. Anak kembar identik yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Di lukisan itu tertulis, Robert & Reginhart Capet, tapi Sasuke bisa mengenali wajah itu dimana saja.

Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

"Hey Diable, aku selalu bertanya-tanya...kenapa kau memilih nama Naruto?"

Diable, tidak, Naruto tersenyum, dua buah taring menyembul dari sela bibirnya.

"Ini adalah lelucon, tidakkah kau mengerti, Gaara?"

Gaara duduk bersandar di pinggir ranjang—ranjang milik Sasuke—dengan lutut sebelah kiri ditekuk. Siku kirinya bertumpu ke lutut, dan kepalanya bersandar dialasi boneka rubah pemberian Sasuke terhadap Naruto. Ya, ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri observasinya terhadap Diable sebagai Naruto, dan mengunjungi sang vampire di apartemen Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Jelaskan."

"Sasuke berasal dari Jepang, tapi dia berjuang untuk Prancis. Aku berasal dari Paris, tapi berusaha menghancurkan kota ini. Kami sama-sama meninggalkan akar kami demi sesuatu yang kami yakini."

"Itu tidak menjelaskan kenapa Naruto."

"Naruto adalah nama selat di mana terjadi pusaran air yang sangat kuat. Naruto no Uzushio-Naruto Uzumaki, tidak terlalu jauh kan?" Naruto terkekeh.

Gaara mendengus, khas Diable yang tidak pernah pikir panjang. Sedari dulu, selalu begitu "Bahasa Jepang tidak sesimple itu, kurasa." Komentarnya.

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Ah aku kan orang Prancis. Apa anehnya kalau salah sedikit? Berbeda denganmu yang sudah banyak belajar, aku ini kan tertidur lama. Mana sempat belajar macam-macam?"

"Tetap tidak menjelaskan alasan kau memilih nama itu."

"Daripada itu, bagaimana dengan wig baru yang kupesan? Apa kau membawanya?"

Gaara, mengingat wig merah menyala yang ia buang begitu saja saat melewati sungai Seine, menggeleng. "Tidak. Sejujurnya aku tidak bisa mengerti kenapa kau begitu suka dengan wig."

Sang pria berambut pirang itu menoleh dari posisinya di jendela, "Aku tidak pernah bilang, ya?"

Gaara mengangkat bahu. Walaupun tidak terlihat oleh Naruto, ia tahu rajanya itu dapat merasakannya.

Orang yang bersangkutan malah nyengir lebar, tetapi Gaara dapat melihat itu adalah senyum penuh kepahitan. "Supaya tidak mirip Robert." Kata Naruto singkat di tengah-tengah senyuman.

Dan Gaara pun mengerti. Sejauh apapun mereka berlari, masa lalu tidak akan melepaskan belenggunya. Masa lalu akan terus menghantui, tanpa ampun mengoyak sisa-sisa kemanusiaan dalam diri Reginhart—Diable—Naruto dalam nama apapun ia disebut. _'Mungkin…lebih baik dulu kami mati saja…'_

"Gaara? Kenapa melamun?"

Naruto beringsut duduk di samping Gaara dan menyandarkan kepala di bahu pria berambut merah tersebut.

"Kau…belum menjawab alasanmu memilih nama Naruto." Bohong, ia bahkan sudah tidak tertarik dengan alasan apapun yang diberikan Diable.

"Tidakkah kau bisa menebak jalan pikiranku?"

'_Tidak, tidak lagi,'_ Gaara ingin menjawab. Tapi ia memilih untuk berbohong lagi, "Aku ingin mendengarnya dari mulutmu sendiri."

Tawa kecil dari Naruto, "Karena aku akan jadi pusaran air yang menghancurkan Uchiha Sasuke..."

Lagi, seolah segalanya berpusat di seorang Uchiha Sasuke. "Kenapa harus melalui Uchiha Sasuke? Banyak cara menuju tujuan kita, rajaku."

Naruto—tidak, Diable—tertawa sinis. Ia tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Bukan mengenai tujuan mereka, bukan, melainkan tentang hal lain. Hal yang tidak boleh dimiliki oleh vampire.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Gaara, sampai hidung mereka hamper bersentuhan. "Kau sendiri, kenapa memilih Neji?"

Memilihnya, dan membiarkannya mati –sebentar lagi. Naruto tahu pasti di mana Neji sekarang, dan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh keturunan Hyuuga itu. Bagaimanapun rapatnya Gaara berusaha menutupi fakta bahwa Neji tidak kehilangan kemanusiaannya –yang berarti Gaara membiarkan Neji meminum balik darahnya, mengisyaratkan ada hubungan khusus di antara mereka berdua—toh Diable tetap mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Ia juga tahu apa yang dilakukan Gaara di belakangnya._ 'Sebuah hal yang sia-sia, Gaara. Apapun yang kau usahakan itu.'_

Gaara masih terdiam, lama. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan menerawang jauh. Saat akhirnya ia memejamkan mata, sebutir air mata mengalir perlahan di pipinya.

"_Je ne sais pas_," bisiknya parau, "Aku tidak tahu."

Dan Naruto tahu, Gaara tidak hanya membicarakan tentang Neji.

* * *

"Robert dan Reginhart Capet…" Hinata bergumam, tidak menyadari keadaan kedua rekannya yang masih terkejut. "Benar! Sekarang segalanya masuk akal!" seru wanita itu.

Kakashi memaksa diri untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari lukisan tersebut, "Apa yang masuk akal, Hinata?"

"Sebelumnya, Diable hanya beraksi di Prancis. Pernahkah kau memikirkan penyebab Diable melakukan ekspansi ke Spanyol?"

Kakashi mengerutkan dahi, "Tunggu sebentar, kenapa kau berpikir Diable datang ke Spanyol?"

"Neji berada di Spanyol saat ia digigit Gaara. Kau sendiri tahu bahwa Gaara sangat jarang terpisah dari Diable."

"Bisa diterima. Dan kau tahu sebabnya?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak. "Belum pasti, tapi...kalau dari hasil penyelidikanku..." suaranya terdengar ragu. Kakashi mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh punggung tangan Hinata, meyakinkan wanita itu kalau ia akan mendengarkan.

"Katakan saja, ya kan, Sasuke?"

Tidak ada yang menyahuti pertanyaan Kakashi. Pria berambut perak itu menoleh ke arah sahabatnya, dan mendapati Sasuke masih terpaku memandangi lukisan tersebut.

"Sasuke..." panggil Kakashi lagi, berusaha mendapatkan reaksi dari Sasuke, tapi nihil. Jawaban yang ditunggu tidak juga datang. Kakashi bahkan dapat melihat Sasuke mencengkeram pinggiran meja erat-erat, mungkin untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini adalah kenyataan.

Diable memiliki wajah yang persis dengan Naruto. Kakashi masih belum berani menyatakan bahwa Diable adalah Naruto. Tidak, tidak mungkin.

"Ada apa dengan Senor Sasuke? Ia terlihat...terpukul?" Hinata bertanya dengan ragu.

Pertanyaan itu menyadarkan Kakashi bahwa mereka tidak sedang sendirian. Ia memutuskan bahwa ia dan Sasuke perlu bicara empat mata.

"Maaf, Mademoiselle, bisa tolong keluar sebentar? Aku dan Sasuke butuh bicara."

"Ah! _S-si_...tentu saja, aku akan menunggu di luar. Kalau sudah selesai, umm…kau bisa memanggilku." Jawab Hinata sambil beranjak dari sofa. Terburu-buru, wanita itu tidak sengaja menabrak kusen pintu, menimbulkan suara benturan metal dari saku mantelnya. Senjata api.

"Pa-pardon..." kata wanita itu, sebelum menutup pintu.

"Well, setidaknya wanita itu melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan baik." Kata Kakashi, mencoba meringankan suasana. Masih belum ada reaksi dari Sasuke.

Kakashi menghela nafas, lalu menarik sebuah bangku ke hadapan Sasuke dan duduk. "Dengar, Sasuke. Kau tidak boleh begini, kita sedang dalam penyelidikan."

Sang inspektur mengalihkan pandangannya untuk mendelik kepada Kakashi. "Penyelidikan? Penyelidikan apa? Lima tahun kita mempertaruhkan nyawa, dan petunjuk yang kita dapat hanya ini!" Sasuke meremas lukisan itu, mengangkatnya tinggi di depan KAkashi.

"Setidaknya sekarang kita bisa menelusuri asal-usul Diable—"

"Apa yang kau coba katakan, Kakashi? Bahwa Naruto adalah Diable? Kau tidak serius mempercayai itu kan?"

"Kita harus mencoba segala kemungkinan—"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk itu! Gaara menggigit Naruto, sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi vampire!"

"Mungkin tidak, kalau dari awal ia sudah—"

"Kau benar percaya bahwa Naruto adalah DIable!"

"DENGAR, SASUKE!" bentak Kakashi sambil mencengkeram kerah kemeja SAsuke. "Tenang sebentar, dengarkan aku!"

Terengah-engah, keduanya saling mendelik. Sampai akhirnya, Sasuke memejamkan mata dan melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Kakashi dari kerahnya. Sedikit terhuyung, sang inspektur bersandar ke meja, sampai akhirnya ia duduk saja sekalian di atasnya. Sesekali ia mengacak rambut, bingung mau melakukan apa lagi.

"Dengar, masih ada kemungkinan lain. Kita juga belum mendengar hasil penyelidikan Hinata."

Sasuke mengangguk, tapi pikirannya masih kosong. Kakashi menganggap itu adalah tanda baginya untuk melanjukan. "Kalau kau begitu percaya Naruto bukan Diable, maka kau harus membuktikannya sendiri. Ya, kan? Supaya tidak ada lagi keraguan."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke diam. "Maaf." Gumamnya lirih, tapi terdengar juga oleh Kakashi.

"Ya, aku tahu perasaanmu. Memang berat kalau kekasih kita disangka vampire." Kata inspektur yang lebih tua itu sambil nyengir.

"Eh? Kekasih? Kami bukan…tidak seperti itu."

"Aaah jangan malu-malu…" goda KAkashi sambil merangkul bahu Sasuke, "…kau mengambil resiko besar dengan membiarkannya tinggal di apartemenmu…belum lagi kalian bersama-sama terus. Ino patah hati lhooo…"

"Ck. Bukan urusan—"

DOR!

Suara tembakan dari luar ruangan membuat kedua inspektur itu siaga seketika. Secepat mungkin mereka mengambil senjata, lalu berlari ke luar ruangan.

DI sana, Hyuuga Neji berdiri, dengan sebelah tangan menahan tangan Hinata yang memegang pistol, sedangkan tangan satunya lagi melingkar di leher wanita itu, menahan pergerakannya.

"Hati-hati memainkan benda itu, bébé. Kau bisa terluka." Ujar Neji dengan suara selembut beludru, mengingatkan Hinata pada hari-hari mereka dulu. Hari-hari indah yang terasa begitu jauh.

Wanita bermata lavender itu menggertakan gigi. "Kau tidak punya hak lagi untuk memanggilku dengan sebutan itu." Sekuat tenaga, Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi nihil.

"Kanapa tidak? Dari semua yang terjadi, Cuma satu hal yang tidak pernah berhenti kulakukan, bébé. Itu adalah menjadi kakakmu."

"Kakakku sudah mati bersamaan dengan kemunculan Diable!"

"Menjauh dari Hinata, Neji!" Sasuke memperingatkan, pistol teracung ke arah sang vampire.

"Aku mendengar hipotesismu tadi. Sangat menarik, tapi ada satu hal yang salah."

Sasuke sudah hendak menembaknya, tapi ditahan oleh Kakashi. Pria berambut silver itu memberi isyarat dengan telunjuknya agar Sasuke diam dan mendengarkan perkataan Neji.

"…Gaara merubahku ketika Diable masih tertidur. Itu juga sebabnya Gaara bisa memberikan darahnya padaku tanpa sepengetahuan Diable." Sejenak, pandangan Neji seperti menerawang. Hinata memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menyikut perut Neji, dan menendangnya ke belakang. Tanpa buang waktu wanita itu meraih pistol yang sempat terjatuh, dan menodongkannya kea rah Neji.

"Ini..saatnya. Aku akan…membunuhmu…"

Neji terkekeh dari posisinya yang terbaring di atas lantai. Susah payah ia duduk, lalu menyingkap mantelnya, memperlihatkan darah yang membasahi sebagian perutnya. "Aku sudah hampir mati, bébé. Ancamanmu itu tak menakutkanku."

"Luka itu…" Sasuke bergumam, tapi terdengar juga oleh pendengaran Neji—yang memang lebih tajam dari pendengaran manusia.

"Luka ini diberikan oleh Hinata kemarin siang. Hebat, aku bangga padamu Hinata." Tatapan mata yang ditujukan kepada HInata adalah tatapan penuh kasih, tatapan yang tidak berbeda dengan yang tertuju padanya bertahun-tahun yang lalu saat kekacauan ini belum dimulai. Hinata terkesiap.

"Kau…masih Hyuuga Neji rupanya, seperti Itachi." Kata Kakashi pada akhirnya.

"Heh." Neji tertawa kecil, "Aku selalu menjadi Hyuuga Neji, tidak pernah yang lain."

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Hinata jatuh terduduk di lantai, air mata menggenangi pelupuk matanya. "_Oh Dios_… Neji…apa yang telah kulakukan?"

"_Hush, bébé_. Kau masih saja cengeng. Jangan menangis, kau melakukan hal yang benar…"

Sasuke dan Kakashi maju ke depan untuk membantu Neji bangun, tapi dihentikan oleh sang vampire. "Ingat, aku masih seorang vampire. Bau darah kalian bisa membuatku menggila, terlebih karena sudah dua minggu aku tidak minum darah selain milik Gaara." Dengan susah payah, Neji menaikkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa.

Hinata bergegas duduk di sofa terdekat, tapi Neji memberi isyarat agar wanita itu menjauh. Wanita bermata lavender itu mengikuti kemauan Neji, walaupun sambil menangis.

"Kurasa kau kesini bukan sekedar mengucapkan selamat tinggal." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Kakashi sontak menyikut pinggangnya.

Neji mendengus, sepertinya kemampuan mengucapkan kalimat tidak berperasaan menurun di keluarga Uchiha. "Sampai mana penyelidikanmu, bébé?" vampire itu bertanya pada Hinata.

"Uhm…Korban pertama yang jatuh di Spanyol adalah keluarga Duke of Anjou..." wanita itu memulai. Tentu saja setelah menghapus air matanya.

"Orang yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai Louis XX." Potong Kakashi, dan Hinata mengangguk.

"Semua mati mengenaskan, tidak satupun yang tersisa, bahkan wanita dan anak-anak sekalipun." Saat mengatakan hal itu, Hinata berjengit. "...dan tentu saja kita tidak bisa melupakan kejadian pembunuhan keluarga raja Spanyol, Juan Carlos."

Tentu Sasuke ingat. Peristiwa itu merupakan kasus yang menggemparkan seluruh dunia, dan menyadarkan manusia bahwa Diable adalah ancaman yang nyata. Akibat kasus itu, Prancis sempat dibarikade dari luar selama beberapa bulan. Tak ada yang dapat masuk ataupun keluar. Rakyat dilanda kecemasan, dan hysteria massa terjadi dimana-mana.

"Semuanya keluarga bangsawan..." gumam Kakashi.

"Tidak hanya itu, belakangan aku juga mengetahui bahwa keluarga Grand Duke Henri dari Luxembourg juga dihabisi..."

"Keturunan Dinasti Bourbon?" Kakashi bertanya lagi. Sasuke mengangguk-anggukan kepala. Masuk akal. Duke of Anjou, Juan Carlos, dan Grand Duke Henri memang diketahui memiliki ikatan dengan Dinasti Bourbon. Nenek moyang yang sama.

"Setelah kuselidiki, baik di Prancis maupun Spanyol, di masa lalu juga pernah terjadi pembunuhan sejenis, tapi karena kurangnya catatan di masa itu, hasilnya kurang akurat."

"Kau menyelidiki kasus-kasus sebelum kemunculan Diable?" Sasuke harus mengakui, ia terkesan dengan kegigihan wanita di hadapannya ini.

Hinata mengangguk, "Semuanya merupakan keturunan Dinasti Bourbon, sampai anak-cucu mereka. Sepertinya, Diable memiliki obsesi tersendiri terhadap orang-orang ini."

"Masalahnya adalah, kenapa? Untuk apa?"

"Mungkin aku bisa menjawabnya." Sela Neji, "Penyelidikan yang bagus, Hinata. Hebat…kau sudah tidak membutuhkan aku lagi, aku lega." Lanjutnya sambil melihat kea rah adiknya itu. Mata Hinata kembali berkaca-kaca, dan Kakashi menduga inilah sosok sebenarnya dari Hyuuga HInata. Wanita yang halus dan mudah menangis.

"Kini giliranku. Ada sebuah kisah, tentang sepasang pangeran kembar."

Seketika pikiran semua orang di ruangan itu tertuju pada lukisan yang mereka temukan. Anak kembar, Robert dan Reginhart Capet.

"Keduanya memiliki kesempatan yang sama untuk menjadi pewaris ayah mereka, walaupun sang adik lebih suka bertualang dan bermain. Sang kakak, sebaliknya, memiliki ambisi yang besar untuk menjadi raja. Sejak kecil ia mempelajari berbagai macam hal agar dianggap kompeten."

Neji berhenti sejenak, "…kemudian sang raja mangkat, dan ayah mereka terpilih untuk menjadi raja yang baru. DI sinilah pembicaraan mengenai pewaris mulai memanas. Dengan alasan ingin melakukan ekspedisi penyerangan melawan tentara negeri tetangga—yang tidak pernah terjadi—sang ayah memaksakan pengangkatan putra mahkota secepatnya. DI sinilah dewan berdebat untuk memilih siapa yang berhak menjadi pewaris. "

"Kenapa mereka tidak memilih sang kakak?"

"Sang ayah terpilih menjadi raja karena kompetensinya, Uchiha, bukan karena darah. Kurasa itu sebabnya mereka tidak serta merta menunjuk sang kakak menjadi pewaris. Sang kakak yang dibutakan oleh ambisi memalsukan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap dirinya sendiri dan menuduh sang adik. Akhirnya, sang adik bersama pelayan setianya dikurung di penjara bawah tanah selama bertahun-tahun."

"Itukah sebabnya sang kakak membuat image bijaksana di hadapan rakyatnya? Untuk menutupi dosanya sendiri?" Hinata bertanya. Tak ada jawaban yang dibutuhkan.

"Kau tahu siapa yang kubicarakan, eh? Ya, ia dikenal sabagai raja yang bijak. Sayangnya, seolah hukuman kurungan itu tidak cukup, beberapa tahun kemudian adik kembar dan pelayannya itu dihukum mati."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Karena mulai muncul desas-desus mengenai saudara kembar raja yang dikurung. PAda akhirnya, kedudukan sebagai rajalah satu-satunya hal yang dipikirkan sang kakak."

"Apa hubungannya dengan DIable?" Sasuke bertanya pada akhirnya.

"Diable adalah sang adik, Reginhart."

"Dia…masih hidup?"

"Hidup—kalau menjadi vampire bisa disebut hidup. Ia bersumpah untuk menghabisi seluruh keturunan Carpathian…itulah kenapa keluarga Bourbon dihabisi, karena mereka keturunan Robert Capet."

"Kalau dari ceritamu tadi, berarti masih ada keturunan Carpathian yang masih hidup." Kata Sasuke.

Mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, Neji mengangguk. Ujung bibirnya melengkung ke atas saat ia mengatakan, "Satu yang tersisa. Korban terakhir."

"Apa yang terjadi kalau korban terakhir itu berhasil dibunuh?" Kakashi bertanya.

Neji menghela nafas, sedikit terengah. Obat penahan sakit yang ia minum memang berhasil menekan rasa sakit yang diakibatkan oleh racun di senjata Hinata. Tapi bukan berarti itu bisa memperpanjang waktunya. "Diable akan kehilangan semua akal sehatnya, seluruh sisi manusia yang tersisa. Dan well…katakanlah ia bisa menginfeksi tanpa terkendali. Ras manusia bisa musnah. Kecuali, tentu saja, kalau kalian berhasil menemukan vaksinnya."

Sasuke terkesiap. Benar, vaksin. Apapun yang terjadi, vaksin itu tetap dibutuhkan. "Gaara mengigit temanku. Apakah ada kemungkinan ia bisa disembuhkan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Kakashi langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Mungkin memang sampai akhir, Sasuke tidak akan mempercayai kemungkinan Naruto adalah DIable.

Neji tertawa, sampai akhirnya ia terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak darahnya sendiri. "Pemuda yang wajahnya persis Diable itu?" ia bertanya dengan nada tak percaya.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan, mengabaikan ejekan yang tersirat dalam pertanyaan itu. "Jawab saja."

"Heh…Menurutmu…kenapa aku datang kemari?" Neji malah balik bertanya. Dengan lemas ia memejamkan mata, lalu membukanya kembali. HInata tercekat melihat darah mengalir dari mata kakak sepupunya itu.

Sang inspektur tidak menjawab, lalu Neji melanjutkan, "Gaara…memintaku untuk memberi tahu kebenarannya—uhuk—kepada kalian."

"Kenapa Gaara melakukan itu? Bukankah ia pelayan setia Diable?"

"Sudah kubilang…hosh…Gaara ingin kau mengubah… persepsimu mengenai Diable. Ugh…" sang vampire mengerang sambil memegangi dada kirinya. Rasa sakit yang menusuk ia rasakan di jantungnya. Bahkan obat penahan sakit pun sudah tidak berfungsi lagi.

"Neji!" Hinata berseru, mencoba mendekati Neji, tapi sekali lagi ditahan oleh sang vampire.

"Apa hubungan semua ini dengan Naruto?"

"Hentikan ini, Senor Uchiha! Neji sedang kesakitan!" Hinata memprotes, tapi tidak digubris oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi. Jawab, Neji!"

"Selamat atau tidaknya…Naruto…bergantung pada kemampuanmu...hosh… menghentikan Diable…" Neji berhenti sejenak untuk bernafas, "…Itu pesan Gaara."

"Neji…sudah hentikan…jangan bicara lagi…" kata HInata sambil berurai air mata, Neji tersenyum, kali ini ia mengulurkan tangan ke arah wanita itu, memintanya mendekat.

Tanpa buang waktu, Hinata melesat ke samping sang vampire, yang kemudian menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

"Gadis pintar…Hinata…"

Mata lavender wanita itu membelalak terkejut, sebelum meraih tangan Neji dan menggenggamnya erat. "Jangan bicara lagi…sudahlah…kau kesakitan…"

Neji menggeleng, "Kau harus tahu, bahwa aku selalu bangga padamu. Adikku…yang…kubanggakan…"

Hinata menangis sambil memaksakan diri tersenyum, "Tahu…aku tahu…sudahlah Neji, aku tahu. Ugh…" ia berhenti sejenak untuk menahan sesak di dadanya. Air mata membasahi genggaman tangan mereka.

"Heh…jangan menangis lagi, bébé. Jangan mena…" dan genggaman itu mengendur di tangan Hinata.

"Ugh…" sejenak HInata membenamkan wajahnya di tangan mereka yang tergenggam. Bahunya bergetar hebat, tapi Sasuke dan Kakashi tidak sampai hati untuk menarik HInata dari sisi Neji.

"…aku…lihat, aku tidak akan menangis lagi…" bibir HInata yang bergetar, membentuk sebuah senyuman. Tapi air mata itu tidak bisa berhenti mengalir, terlebih saat tubuh Neji mulai terurai menjadi pasir dan menghilang. Sampai akhirnya, yang tertinggal di tangan Hinata hanyalah sisa-sisa kehangatan tangan Neji.

Saat hujan berhenti, kesedihan belum hilang. Lalu kenapa langit menangis?

* * *

Sudah lima belas menit Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya tanpa mampu menekan bel. Saat ini hampir tengah malam, tapi entah kenapa Sasuke merasa yakin tidak akan ada vampire yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menyerangnya, tidak seperti dulu.

Apakah itu karena jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia mulai meyakini bahwa Naruto adalah Diable?

Suara kunci pintu dibuka, dan Sasuke berhadapan dengan sepasang mata biru yang amat dicintainya. Biru yang begitu kontras dengan matanya yang hitam kelam.

Senyum Naruto terkembang, "Aku melihatmu dari jendela." Katanya riang. "Tidakkah kau mau masuk? Ini sudah malam, berbahaya kalau kau terus berada di luar."

Sekilas, dalam pikiran Sasuke terbersit_, 'Lebih berbahaya jika bersamamu di dalam.'_, membuatnya merutuki diri sendiri. Ini semua belum pasti, masih belum pasti, ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Sang inspektur mengatupkan telapak tangannya di pipi Naruto. Ibu jarinya membelai-belai pipi kemerahan itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sejenak, pandangan matanya terpaku pada leher Naruto, di mana seharusnya terdapat bekas luka gigitan. Nihil. Seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Melihat sikap Sasuke itu, Naruto tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya . "Sasuke? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sang inspektur langsung tersadar, "Ah, maaf. Ini hari yang panjang…" ia mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua, dan menempelkan pipinya dengan pipi Naruto. Tangan sang inspektur berpindah ke pinggang Naruto, memeluknya erat. Secara otomatis, sang pemuda berambut pirang itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sasuke.

Ia tahu. Sasuke sudah tahu. Naruto memandangi cakar-cakar yang mulai muncul di tangannya. _'Haruskah kuhabisi sekarang?'_

Dengan berat hati ia mengarahkan cakar itu ke bagian belakang kepala Sasuke. _'Hanya satu serangan, dan tak ada lagi yang bisa menghalangiku. Satu serangan, dan…'_ pemikiran itu terputus saat Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Sebuah kecupan mendarat di leher Naruto, disertai dengan gumaman dari Sasuke.

"Kau…wangi…"

Seketika Naruto mengubah kembali tangannya, menghilangkan semua cakar yang tadi terbentuk. Ia menghela nafas dalam pelukan Sasuke, dan membalas pelukannya erat-erat. 'Nanti, mungkin nanti…'

.

.

.

Di lain pihak, di tengah pelukannya dengan Naruto, Sasuke mengeluarkan senjata mini dari lengan mantelnya. 'Haruskah kutembakkan?'

Ragu, ia masih ragu. Begitu banyak kemungkinan terbayang di kepalanya. Begitu banyak scenario, yang kalau melibatkan logika, semua berakhir dengan Naruto sebagai Diable.

'Tidak, tidak sekarang.' Ia masih perlu bukti. Sebagai permintaan maaf, ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengecup leher pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Kau…wangi…" ia bergumam. Itu benar, Sasuke selalu menyukai wangi Naruto, terlepas dari kemungkinan tubuh ini sudah ternoda begitu banyak darah manusia. Ia menyadarinya sekarang, bahwa ia menyukai setiap aspek dari Naruto. Naruto yang ia kenal, bahkan walau mungkin Naruto yang ia kenal itu sebenarnya tidak pernah ada.

"Di sini dingin, ayo masuk. Kau pasti lelah." Sedikit tidak rela, Naruto melepaskan pelukan mereka, kemudian menggandeng tangan Sasuke masuk.

Jauh di gedung seberang apartemen Sasuke, Gaara memperhatikan interaksi kedua orang itu, sampai akhirnya pintu tertutup. Sang vampire duduk di pembatas beton di pinggir atap gedung dalam diam, sampai suara langkah kaki mengusiknya.

"Aku ingin membunuhmu, kau tahu?" Suara feminism yang lembut itu disertai suara pistol yang dikokang. Sang vampire sendiri, menanggapi ancaman tersebut dengan tenang.

"Aku tahu, tapi peranmu sudah selesai, Hinata. Neji sudah mati dengan tenang, seperti yang ia inginkan. Perjanjian kita sudah selesai." Kata Gaara, tanpa sekalipun melirik ke arah Hinata.

"Kau bilang…Neji sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya, makanya kau bilang Neji ingin mati saat itu terjadi. Kalau tahu ia masih…Neji…aku tidak akan menembaknya!" suara Hinata bergetar, parau karena tangis. Geram karena merasa ditipu. Sakit hati karena kehilangan.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit malam, "Aku tidak membohongimu. Neji memang ingin mati…katanya ia sudah lelah mengotori tangannya dengan darah." Ada sedikit rasa sakit menusuk hatinya, dan rasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun ialah penyebab Neji harus mengotori tangannya dengan darah. Ia sendirilah yang merubah Neji menjadi vampire.

"Ia tidak tahu kalau kita bekerja sama! Ia berpikir aku masih adik kecilnya…yang ia banggakan…bukan prajurit Bloodshield berdarah dingin yang membunuh kakaknya sendiri!"

"Tapi ia bangga kan, padamu? Tidakkah itu cukup?"

"Cukup katamu? Kau memperlakukan semua orang seperti boneka untuk mencapai tujuanmu! Itachi, Neji, lalu aku! Kau sungguh berhati dingin, menentukan hidup-mati orang lain demi membuat rencana yang tidak akan disadari oleh Diable."

"Atas persetujuan kalian sendiri!" sahut Gaara keras, kali ini ia melihat ke arah Hinata dengan tatapan yang begitu menusuk. "Kalau bukan untuk tujuanku, aku tidak akan membiarkan kematian membawa pergi Neji dariku!"

Mata Hinata membelalak, tangannya yang memegang pistol mulai gemetar saat ia memahami sesuatu, "Kau…kau juga kehilangan…" ujarnya lirih sambil menurunkan pistolnya.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya, "Kembalilah ke Spanyol. Kemungkinan terburuk, Paris akan menjadi kota mati."

Mendengar itu, sorot mata Hinata mengeras, "Aku petugas Bloodshield, aku tidak akan lari."

"Neji akan menginginkanmu terus hidup. Setidaknya, itulah yang akan kulakukan untuknya. Pulanglah ke Spanyol, Hinata. Ini bukan lagi pertarunganmu."

Wanita bermata lavender itu terdiam sejenak. "Di lain kesempatan, aku tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menembak kepalamu." Ia berkata sambil berjalan menjauh. Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia berhenti. "Aku sungguh berharap…rencanamu akan berhasil, Gaara." Ujarnya lirih, sebelum meninggalkan Gaara merenung—atau berduka—sendirian.

* * *

Saat Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi, masih dengan handuk membalut pinggangnya, ia mendapati Naruto sedang berdiri termenung sambil melihat ke luar jendela. Pria berambut hitam itu berjalan mengendap-endap, lalu melingkarkan lengannya dari belakang di pinggang Naruto.

Tersenyum, vampire itu bersandar di dada bisang Sasuke. Ia meraih tengkuk pria itu dan menarik kepalanya agar menunduk. Dikecupnya pipi sang Uchiha, memunculkan senyum di wajah yang biasanya dingin itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Sasuke bertanya, jemari Naruto masil membelai-belai pipinya.

"Hujan sudah berhenti." Pria berambut pirang itu memejamkan matanya saat Sasuke meninggalkan kecupan-kecupan kecil mulai dari pelipisnya, sampai sudut bibirnya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku pernah mendengar, bahwa saat hujan turun, artinya langit sedang menangis. Lalu apa yang terjadi saat hujan berhenti? Apa kesedihan langit bisa menghilang?"

Sasuke memutar tubuh Naruto sampai mereka berhadapan. Dahi beradu dengan dahi, jemari Sasuke menelusuri pipi Naruto.

"Kesedihan langit tidak akan menghilang, tapi kesedihan manusia…seiring dengan waktu akan memudar, selama mereka bisa melepaskan belenggu yang mengikat kakinya."

Tidak, Sasuke tidak membicarakan langit, tidak juga umat manusia.

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang santai. Perlahan, dalam pagutan-pagutan kecil, senyuman bertemu senyuman. Lengan Sasuke erat di pinggangnya, sedangkan lengannya erat memeluk leher Sasuke.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai ciuman mereka semakin dalam, sehingga suhu ruangan terasa terlalu panas untuk pakaian –yang segera ditanggalkan dalam onggokan kecil di kaki tempat tidur. Selapis demi selapis, bagian kulit Naruto tersingkap, diikuti oleh tatapan membara dari sang inspektur. Setiap kecupan, sentuhan, jilatan memuja inci demi inci tubuh kekasihnya, erangan dan nafas berat Naruto bagaikan music di telinga Sasuke.

Lalu ia berhenti saat jemarinya meraba sesuatu. Sebuah luka, di pinggang pria berambut pirang itu. Saat itulah Sasuke merasa darahnya mendingin, seperti langit runtuh di kepalanya. Seperti akhir dunia.

"Luka ini…" Sasuke berkata dengan lirih, tapi tidak ada keraguan dalam nada suaranya.

"…uhm…terkena pisau…"

"…8 inch…" sela Sasuke.

Pupil mata Naruto melebar sejenak, terkejut. Tapi lalu ia tersenyum, meraih pipi kekasihnya. "Ya, 8 inch." Ukuran pisau Itachi.

Keduanya tahu, inilah saatnya. Yang terakhir. Sasuke bisa saja meraih pistolnya di bawah bantal. Naruto bisa saja mengelarkan cakarnya dan merobek Sasuke menjadi dua.

Tapi mereka tidak melakukan itu.

Sebaliknya, Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Naruto erat-erat, mengecup lembut pundaknya, lalu berbisik, "Begitu, kau..."

"Naruto, aku Narutomu, Sasuke..." bisik Naruto.

Malam ini saja, untuk yang terakhir kalinya, aku adalah Narutomu. Milikmu seorang.

Dan sebelum Sasuke menyatukan tubuh mereka, ia mengecup luka itu, lama. Sebutir air mata mengalir di pipi Naruto. Sesak oleh kebahagiaan, keduanya. Mereka bersatu sampai tak seorang pun bisa membedakan di mana Sasuke berakhir dan Naruto dimulai. Saling merengkuh, saling bergantung, seolah jika mereka terlepas, dunia akan berakhir.

Ironisnya, mungkin itu memang benar.

.

.

.

"Pernahkah aku bilang bahwa kau sangat cocok berada di bawah sinar matahari? Begitu bersinar..." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum, teringat hari yang mereka lalui di Lyon.

"Gaara juga berkata begitu." Naruto terkekeh, dan semua keajaiban yang mereka rasakan, menguap seketika. Berganti realita pahit yang harus mereka hadapi.

Selesai mengenakan kembali pakaiannya, Naruto berbalik mendekati Sasuke –yang masih duduk di ranjang, berbalut selimut. Menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh perhitungan.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum, lalu berjalan ke arah Sasuke dengan keanggunan yang baru Sasuke sadari. Ya, gerak-gerik itu, bahasa tubuh orang yang dilatih tata krama sejak kecil. Seorang pangeran.

Naruto meraih kedua tangan Sasuke. Dikecupnya tangan itu, lalu ia berbisik "Saat kita bertemu lagi, _mon amour_..."

Pandangan mata mereka bertemu, _"...Je vais te tuer."_

Aku akan membunuhmu. Sebuah pesan yang jelas.

Sasuke balas tersenyum, "_Je n'hésiterai pas__._" Aku juga tidak akan ragu. Untuk membunuhmu.

Perlahan, tapi terasa begitu cepat, Naruto melepaskan tangannya. Seiring dengan berakhirnya kontak fisik mereka, Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam dirinya. Tapi ia abaikan saja hal itu, dan terus memandangi punggung Naruto yang bergerak menjauh. Kegelapan malam menelan sosok pria berambut pirang itu, sampai sosoknya pun tak terlihat lagi.

"Selamat tidur, Sasuke..."suara bisikan Naruto terus bergema di telinga Sasuke, sampai langit di ufuk timur merona kemerahan, menandai sebuah hari baru.

Bagi Sasuke, hari baru itu hanyalah menandai awal dari sebuah kehancuran.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Louvre = museum nasional terbesar di Prancis, museum yang paling banyak dikunjungi, sekaligus sebuah monumen, atau setidaknya, itulah kata Wikipedia. Bagi yang nonton Da Vinci Code, pasti tahu wujud museum yang dimaksud

Btw, nggak semua yang anda baca itu benar…

Duke of Anjou, Juan Carlos, dan Grand Duke Henri itu orang beneran, seriously keturunan Dinasti Bourbon…tapi tentu saja mereka nggak dibantai. Masih sehat walafiat…kayaknya kalo kata Wikipedia mah XD

Ayahnya Robert Capet memang dipilih jadi raja lewat election, bukan karena keturunan. Dia juga memang memaksakan mempercepat penobatan anaknya dengan alasan memerangi ancaman keamanan yang tidak pernah terjadi. Tapi tentu saja, anaknya nggak kembar…dan nggak berambut pirang…dan nggak bertampang kayak Naruto. Ini fanfic, duh!

Semua kesalahan penulisan dan silsilah murni kesalahan mata saya yang siwer ngeliat family tree mereka. Semua kesalahan bahasa asing murni kesalahan g**gle translate lol.

Last but not least, tell me what u think about this chapter.

Review? *insert pleading puppy eyes*


	5. Nightmare

**Disclaimer : Naruto respectively belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Beberapa tokoh nyata milik diri mereka sendiri, saya hanya pinjam nama saja.**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, SasuIno**

**Warning : Yaoi. AU. Angst. It's a long, long chapter. Mungkin sebelum membaca, bisa siap-siap bikin teh dan bawa cemilan :)**

* * *

_Seperti mimpi buruk._

Perbedaannya, mimpi buruk ini nyata. Saat kau memaksakan kaki-kakimu yang lelah berlari untuk terus maju, bergantung pada harapan tipis agar bisa lolos dari monster yang mengejarmu. Tapi ia begitu cepat, begitu dekat, kau bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas dinginnya di tengkukmu. Dan kau pun tersungkur, terbatuk hampir muntah karena tubuhmu sudah menolak untuk terus bekerja. Tak ada pilihan lagi, tak ada jalan. Kau sudah terjebak.

Sebuah seringai.

Kau tahu ia menikmati ini, ketakutanmu adalah candu baginya. Mata merahnya berkilat saat ia menatapmu lapar. Dengan sedikit sisa kekuatan, kau beringsut mundur sementara ia terus melangkah maju dengan santai. Gemetaran, kau terus mundur, luka goresan tak lagi kau pedulikan. Sampai akhirnya punggungmu menabrak sesuatu.

Jalan buntu.

Monster itu mendekat ke arahmu, membuat nafasmu tercekat. Kau mencoba memohon dengan putus asa, agar ia bersedia melepaskanmu, tetapi jawaban yang kau dapat hanyalah seringai lain. Cakar tajamnya perlahan terulur untuk menggores pipimu perlahan, dan kau berjengit merasakan perih saat darah mengalir dari luka di pipimu. Otakmu menolak untuk berpikir, sementara hatimu memohon kepada siapapun di atas sana yang bersedia mendengarkan, bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi buruk.

Bahwa kau tak akan mati.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Suara teriakan menggema, dan lambat laun kaupun sadar bahwa teriakan itu berasal dari dirimu sendiri. Sedikit demi sedikit darah mengalir dari tenggorokanmu untuk memuaskan dahaga sang monster. Sakit. Rasa sakit itu sungguh menumpulkan inderamu, tak ada lagi yang bisa kau lihat, kau dengar, kau sentuh dan kau kecap. Hanya ada rasa sakit sementara kau meronta saat monster itu mengeratkan gigitannya di lehermu, dengan efektif menghentikan jerit kesakitan beserta nafas yang tersisa di paru-parumu.

Dan saat duniamu perlahan berubah menjadi gelap, sebutir air mata mengalir beserta harapan…

… bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi buruk.

_La mort vient assez tôt sans qu'on l'aille chercher._

_Death comes soon enough without going to look for it_

_**-Urbain Chevreau, **__**Épitre-**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Bloodthirst.**

**5****th**** piece: Nightmare**

**by: Arialieur**

**.**

Dalam mimpinya, matahari selalu bersinar cerah. Rerumputan selalu menghijau, bergoyang lembut dibelai angin musim semi. Mimpinya selalu indah, selalu ramai oleh gelak tawa, selalu hangat oleh pelukan. Dalam mimpi itu, ada siang hari di Lyon, ada chestnut bakar dan perutnya yang terlampau kenyang oleh makanan hotel, ada bola mata hitam pria yang ia tatap sebelum matanya terpejam dalam lelap. Bagi Naruto, mimpi itu begitu kejam karena ia tahu saat membuka mata yang ada hanyalah dunia muram dan penuh bau darah. Tidak ada kehangatan, tidak ada gelak tawa.

Tidak ada Sasuke.

"Kau sudah bangun." Suara Gaara memaksa Naruto membuka mata. Pemandangan pertama yang menyambutnya adalah dua mayat kering yang tercabik-cabik sampai sulit dikenali lagi. Ah benar, semalam ia baru makan.

Gaara berdecak, "Ini yang ke-enam minggu ini. Kau benar-benar patah hati pada Uchiha ya?" ia bertanya sambil menyingkirkan salah satu tubuh tak bernyawa itu ke samping. Tentu saja, mereka berdua tahu bukan itu penyebab meningkatnya aktivitas Diable akhir-akhir ini. Semua karena waktunya…memang sudah hampir habis.

"Jangan kasar pada mayat yang itu, ia pemilik apartemen ini." Pria berambut pirang itu menggeliat malas, lalu mengambil salah satu bantal dan memeluknya. Sepasang mata birunya tidak pernah lepas dari Gaara.

"Apa bedanya? Toh sudah mati." Ujar vampire berambut merah itu sambil mengangkat bahu. Ia berjalan menghampiri Naruto untuk merebahkan diri di samping pria itu.

Sejenak, keduanya terdiam, menikmati kesunyian Paris di malam hari. Naruto menggesek-gesekkan pipinya ke bantal, membuat Gaara teringat pada kucing rumahan yang menggeliat malas di bawah sinar matahari. Diable, tentu saja, sangat jauh dari kucing rumahan. Tidak jinak, dan tidak disinari matahari.

"Kudengar…" Gaara memulai, membuat Naruto membuka sebelah matanya, mengintip wajah vampire berambut merah itu. "…kau menginfeksi ratusan orang, satu minggu ini."

Naruto memajukan bibirnya dengan ekspresi yang sangat imut, seandainya Gaara tidak mengetahui bahwa vampire di hadapannya itu telah membunuh ribuan orang selama seribu tahun terakhir. _Kau juga_, suara kecil dalam kepalanya ikut menimpali, tetapi Gaara memilih untuk mengabaikan suara itu.

"Tentu saja kau tahu…itu kan sudah diberitakan di televisi segala. _Monster de Paris_, ck, memangnya aku ini tokoh film horror apa?" protes Naruto dengan nada merajuk, merujuk pada headline surat kabar beberapa hari terakhir yang menyebut Diable dengan sebutan monster.

"Bagi sebagian besar manusia, ya." Gaara berkomentar.

"Uuh aku tidak bisa mengingkari hal itu, tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"…aku yakin kau juga merasakannya." Lanjut Naruto kemudian. "Betapa rasa haus darah ini…semakin kuat." Ia berkata setengah menggumam, sambil memandangi cakar di tangannya. Sebanyak apapun tangan itu dicuci, tidak bisa menghilangkan bau darah yang melekat. Pria berambut pirang itu terdiam sejenak, sebelum bertanya, "Kenapa Sasuke tidak menyadarinya ya? Bau darah ini?"

"Entahlah," Gaara menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala, "Mungkin karena ia dibutakan oleh cinta."

Kalimat Gaara menyulut emosi Naruto, "Hentikan itu, Gaara! Kita tidak…"

"…merasakan cinta?" vampire berambut merah itu memotong perkataan tuannya. Dengan senyuman miris, ia bertanya, "…lalu apa yang terjadi padaku dan Neji… atau padamu dengan Sasuke?"

"Hentikan, aku tidak mau dengar." Balas Naruto lirih dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Kau punya banyak kesempatan membunuhnya, tapi tak pernah kau lakukan." Sepasang mata emerald Gaara menatap Naruto tajam dengan tatapan menuduh. Tapi yang ia katakan adalah fakta.

"Aku tidak mau dengar!"

"Tidakkah kau lihat? Masih ada sedikit kemanusiaan tersisa dalam diri kita. Akui saja itu."

"Bukan!" semakin kesadarannya mencerna kalimat Gaara, semakin kuat juga nyeri di kepalanya.

"…waktu kita semakin sempit, Your Highness! Tetapi dengan tanganmu sendiri, kau melibatkan orang-orang yang tidak ada hubungannya!"

"Tidak! Hentikan!"

_Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke._

"… hanya monster tak berjiwa yang melakukan itu!"

"Kau lancang, Gaara!" tanpa menyadari tenaga yang ia gunakan, Naruto memukul Gaara hingga tubuhnya terpental menabrak dinding.

Sepasang mata biru itu menatap nanar pada sosok berambut merah yang terkulai di lantai. "Gaara…aku…" Ia mencoba bangkit untuk membantu Gaara berdiri, namun, rasa sakit itu menjadi tak tertahankan. "AAAARRGGGHHH!" Naruto mencengkeram kepalanya kuat-kuat,mencoba menahan rasa sakit. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya, membuat rambut pirangnya melekat basah.

Jerit kesakitan itu membuat Gaara membuka mata. Samar-samar ia melihat lengan kirinya yang membengkok dalam sudut tak normal. Patah, ia menyadari. Anehnya ia malah mensyukuri rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, sebagai pertanda bahwa sebagian dirinya masih manusia. Susah payah, sambil bertumpu pada dinding, Gaara mencoba berdiri. Sejenak ia memandangi sosok Naruto yang meringkuk sambil mencengkeram kepalanya, menunggu jerit kesakitan itu reda.

Tak lama, rasa sakit itu hilang sepenuhnya, menyisakan sosok Diable terlihat begitu rapuh, terengah di tempat tidur. Gaara bukannya tidak tahu frekuensi serangan ini semakin meningkat, sedikit demi sedikit menghancurkan mental Diable yang memang sudah tertekan.

"Apa tujuanmu, Reginhart?" ia bertanya dengan suara pelan, saat Naruto cukup kuat untuk duduk. Nada suaranya terdengar sangat lelah.

Naruto tertegun. Reginhart, ini pertama kalinya Gaara memanggil Diable dengan nama aslinya. "…tujuanku?"

"Ya, apa tujuan kita?"

"Tujuan kita…mengakhiri seluruh keturunan Carpathian…" nafas sang raja Vampire mulai teratur saat ia berusaha bangkit.

"Kalau begitu…ayo. Tinggal dua orang lagi, yang terakhir."

"Tidak berkata jujur pada Neji, eh?"

Senyuman nakal itu, mungkin yang terakhir kali ia lihat, Gaara berpikir, sambil mengukir ekspresi rajanya itu dalam ingatan. "Mungkin, akupun masih gamang tentang keinginanku." Vampire berambut merah itu tersenyum dingin.

Namun apapun yang terjadi, dendam ini…harus diakhiri.

Dan demi Tuhan yang namanya tak pernah ia sebut, Gaara berharap keinginannya terkabul. Agar tidak ada lagi penderitaan di dunia ini akibat dendam mereka.

* * *

"Inspektur! Korban Diable bertambah lagi. Kali ini ditemukan dua korban di _Noisy-Le-Sec_."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Uchiha Sasuke mengambil berkas tersebut dari tangan anak buahnya, kemudian memberi isyarat agar ia pergi. Melirik sedikit pada judul map, mencari keberadaan kata 'Diable', dan begitu menemukannya Sasuke menambahkan berkas laporan tersebut di atas tumpukan berkas yang sudah menggunung—tanpa repot-repot membacanya. Dua minggu ini, dua minggu setelah malam _itu_, jumlah korban Diable menunjukkan peningkatan yang sangat drastis, dan tak satupun dari mereka merupakan keturunan Carpathian. Laporan yang datang ke mejanya pun selalu sama: Diable memakan korban lagi, yang ironisnya dapat juga diartikan secara harafiah karena ia benar-benar memakan korbannya.

_'Banyolan ala Naruto,'_ ujung bibir Sasuke sedikit terangkat mengingat sosok berambut pirang itu. Sayangnya keceriaan itu tak bertahan lama, tergantikan senyuman pahit yang menandakan pikiran Sasuke sudah kembali pada kenyataan dimana Naruto dan Diable adalah orang yang sama.

"Memikirkan sesuatu?" Kakashi, yang baru saja datang kembali dari Lyon bertanya sambil masuk ke dalam ruangan, secara efektif memutus lamunan singkat Sasuke. Pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab dengan sebuah 'Hn' singkat dari sang Uchiha.

"Sepertinya serangan belakangan ini semakin acak." Inspektur berambut perak itu berkomentar lagi melihat tumpukan berkas di meja Sasuke, khususnya di map berlabel 'Diable'. "Kau…apa kau baik-baik sa-"

"Bagaimana keadaan di Lyon?" Sasuke bertanya, memotong pertanyaan Kakashi. Memberi isyarat jelas bahwa ia tidak ingin mengungkit masalah itu.

Kakashi mengangkat bahu, sebelum menuju ke sofa untuk duduk "Seperti di masa lalu." Jawabnya sambil iseng memainkan bunga di vas.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega, "Itu berita terbaik yang kudengar hari ini." Pria berambut hitam itu bersandar di kursi sambil memijat pelipisnya. Lingkaran hitam terlihat jelas di sekeliling mata sang inspektur, menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa ia kurang istirahat akhir-akhir ini.

Dan Kakashi tahu pasti sebabnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan di Paris?" ia bertanya, walaupun sudah tahu akan mendapat jawaban seperti apa.

Tawa sinis.

"Seperti mimpi buruk." Sasuke menjawab, mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan kota Paris di luar sana. Dari kantornya yang terletak di lantai 8, ia dapat melihat sampai ke kejauhan, kota Paris yang sepi. "Pemerintah setempat sudah mengadakan evakuasi besar-besaran, sebentar lagi Paris akan sepenuhnya menjadi kota mati. Yang tersisa hanya orang-orang gila seperti kita."

"Dan orang gila lain yang malah datang ke kota ini." Sambung Kakashi.

"Apa maksud-" belum selesai bertanya, terdengar suara lembut yang sangat familiar.

"_Bonjour, Sasuke. __me manquer__?" miss me?_

Seorang wanita berambut pink masuk ke dalam ruangan, tidak lupa menyeret koper besarnya yang juga berwarna pink. Sang inspektur tertegun. "Sakura?"

"…dan aku!" seorang wanita lain ikut masuk, rambut pirangnya melambai saat ia melangkah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?Bukankah aku menugaskan kalian untuk tinggal di Lyon, karena kondisi di Paris sedang sangat berbahaya?"

Kakashi melihat Sasuke sudah siap mengeluarkan kalimat, 'Pulang sana!'

"Kami kehilangan kesabaran karena kau tidak juga menghubungi kami." Sakura memprotes sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aku sibuk." Balas Sasuke singkat. "Sekarang kalian pu-"

"Ah-ha! Sibuk dengan Naruto kan?" potong Sakura, "Mana dia? Aku mau mengganggunya. Semu di pipinya itu lho…manis sekali."

"Seandainya Sasuke tahu dia dimana…" Kakashi bergumam.

"…aku akan segera membunuhnya." Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimat itu, membuat semua orang terdiam.

Sakura memicingkan mata, "Ada apa ini? Jangan bilang Naruto juga terinfeksi."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Hei, jangan putus asa dulu, kita ,masih punya waktu. Dari contoh darah Neji yang kau kirimkan padaku sebelumnya, aku berhasil menemukan serum yang dapat memperlambat efek Vampire Poison."

"…karena Gaara memberikan darahnya untuk mempertahankan kesadaran Neji." Kata Kakashi, disambut dengan anggukan dari Sasuke.

"Apa? Aku belum dengar soal itu." Sebelah alis Ino terangkat, kesal.

"Jadi itu sebabnya terdapat perbedaan dalam susunan DNA Neji. Tapi hal ini terjadi hanya karena konsumsi darah secara oral? Sulit dipercaya…" Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Keberadaan vampire sendiri sesuatu yang sulit dipercaya, Sakura." Ino menimpali, "Tapi kalau benar Naruto terinfeksi, kita bisa menggunakan serum itu untuk memperlambat efek Vampire Poison, sampai vaksin ditemukan."

Kali ini Sasuke tertawa miris. "Terinfeksi? Naruto tidak mungkin terinfeksi."

"Apa…maksudnya itu?" Ino bertanya, heran dengan sikap aneh Sasuke setiap kali nama Naruto disebut.

"Apa Naruto imun terhadap Vampire Poison? Kalau begitu kita bisa membuat vaksinnya dari-"

"Naruto adalah Diable, Sakura…"

Kesunyian yang menyusul pernyataan Sasuke terasa begitu berat.

* * *

"María del Carmen y Franco –meninggal karena kecelakaan."

"Princess Marie Eugenia de Bourbon – Meninggal karena malpraktik di rumah sakit."

"Prince Alfonso –tertembak mati."

"Semua ini daftar orang mati." Keluh Sakura sambil memijat batang hidungnya, lelah karena terlalu lama di depan computer. Ino tersenyum kecil melihat perilaku sahabatnya itu, memang kalau bukan menyangkut ilmu pengetahuan, ketertarikan Sakura nol besar, apalagi kalau harus menelusuri silsilah keluarga seperti ini. Lebih baik ia membuat mutasi virus ebola untuk menguasai dunia.

"Tentu saja, Sakura. Orang yang tidak meninggal secara alami atau kecelakaan, sudah dibunuh oleh Diable."

"Hmph, beberapa kecelakaan juga rupanya merupakan hasil rekayasa Gaara."

Keduanya terdiam, menghela nafas berat. "Aku…masih belum percaya bahwa Naruto adalah Diable." Ino berkata lirih, sementara Sakura hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, dengan tatapan kosong ke arah monitor. "Pasti-pasti ada yang salah."

"Aku percaya pada Sasuke, Ino." Sakura menegaskan, dan itu menutup pembicaraan mereka tentang topik ini. Ya, Sasuke tidak akan menuduh sembarangan tanpa bukti yang jelas, apalagi kalau melibatkan Naruto. Sejenak, wanita itu memejamkan sepasang mata emeraldnya, mencoba menghapus bayangan senyum ceria Naruto dari ingatannya. "Masih ada yang harus kita kerjakan."

Setelah diberi tahu keseluruhan cerita dari Sasuke dan Kakashi, mengenai siapa Diable dan apa tujuannya, Ino dan Sakura mengajukan diri untuk membantu mereka melacak siapa target Diable selanjutnya. Agar dapat memerangkap sang vampire…dan membunuhnya.

"Sudah ketemu?" sebuah suara maskulin terdengar, membuat Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Sudah selesai merokoknya?" wanita itu balas bertanya.

Sang pria masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku, kemungkinan berisi rokok. "Tch, merepotkan. Seharusnya aku merokok disini saja."

"Ini ruangan ber-AC, Monsieur Nara."

"Lalu? Kalian dua wanita begitu cerewet soal itu." Pria keturunan Jepang itu berkomentar sambil menjatuhkan dirinya ke salah satu kursi. Dengan malas ia memainkan huruf-huruf di keyboardnya.

"Serius, tidak adakah ahli IT lain yang bisa membantu kita selain Shikamaru Nara, si pemalas ini?" Ino bertanya –tidak kepada siapa-siapa—sambil membenturkan dahinya ke atas meja.

"Seperti kita, Ino, dia satu-satunya yang cukup gila untuk bertahan di kota ini." Kata Kakashi, yang masuk begitu saja tanpa mengetuk pintu.

Sang wanita berambut pirang mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja, "Hei Kakashi. Mana Sasuke?"

"Di ruangannya, setelah berdebat panjang lebar, akhirnya aku berhasil meyakinkannya untuk tidur sebentar." Inspektur berambut silver itu menghampiri meja Ino dan meletakkan sebuah mug, kemudian menghampiri Sakura untuk melakukan hal yang sama. "Kopi," ia berkata sambil nyengir "Untuk tambahan tenaga."

"Kuasumsikan kau tidak membawakan apapun untukku." Kata Shikamaru, matanya tidak beranjak dari monitor.

"Aku membawa action figure Darth Vader skala 1:5 yang kutemukan di loker janitor."

"Akhirnya!Setelah kucari sekian lama!"

"Oh Tuhan, kita bergantung pada orang INI untuk menemukan target Diable selanjutnya." Kali ini Sakura yang menyandarkan dahinya di atas meja. "Aku tidak sanggup lagi membaca silsilah keluarga Bourbon ini."

"…apakah Sasuke baik-baik saja? Maksudku, setelah ia tahu bahwa Naruto adalah Diable?" tanya Ino setelah terdiam cukup lama. Jemarinya menangkup mug kopi itu kuat-kuat.

"Seandainya aku tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Yang kutahu, sehari setelah kami mengetahui hal itu, Sasuke langsung menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan dan rencana-rencana untuk membunuh Diable. Sepertinya, mereka sempat bertemu dan…entahlah apa yang terjadi…" Kakashi menjawab, sambil menarik kursi untuk duduk di samping Shikamaru. "Baiklah, _le belle dames_, ayo kemari!" Inspektur berambut silver itu menepukkan telapak tangannya, "Kurasa Shikamaru memiliki cara yang lebih baik daripada menelusuri satu per satu profil keturunan Bourbon."

Sakura tertawa kecil, "_Le belle dames?_—wanita cantik—ayolah, kau bisa lebih baik daripada itu."

Sang inspektur tertawa, rambut keperakannya mengkilat dibawah sinar lampu. "Kemari saja." Katanya kemudian, yang langsung dituruti oleh kedua wanita di ruangan itu.

"Jadi, Monsieur Nara, kalau sudah siap…"Kakashi mempersilakan.

"Tch, harus aku ya? Merepotkan…" Shikamaru bergumam sambil mengetik satu-dua perintah di keyboardnya.

"Aku tidak melihat ada ahli IT lain, jadi ya, harus kau." Komentar Sakura kesal.

Shikamaru memilih untuk mengabaikannya. "Aku mencari di seluruh database pemerintah kita, yang rupanya cukup detil mencatat keturunan-keturunan keluarga Bourbon. Entah kenapa, pada tahun 1927 dibuat undang-undang untuk mendokumentasikan silsilah keluarga Bourbon, yang masih berlaku sampai sekarang. Salah seorang anggota parlemen saat itu mengajukan undang-undang ini, namanya tidak tercatat tapi ia dijuluki Rouquin –si rambut merah."

"Gaara…" Ino mendesis.

"Ya, kemungkinan itu dia. Kurasa ia melakukan hal ini untuk memudahkannya dalam melacak korban."

"Tapi mereka semua, keturunan keluarga Bourbon yang berada di Paris, sudah mati." Kata Shikamaru, dengan nada datar khasnya.

Lainnya terdiam sejenak.

"O…ke. Bagaimana dengan cabang keluarga mereka yang di Spanyol dan Italia?" Sakura bertanya.

"Mati semua." Kata Shikamaru pendek.

"Coba cari yang masih hidup, mungkin mereka yang dicoret dari nama keluarga, atau bagaimana."

"Atau mereka yang pindah ke luar negeri dan mengganti nama mereka.."

"Atau—"

"Baiklah, baiklah, tuan dan nyonya-nyonya. Tunggu sebentar, biarkan aku bekerja, oke?" ujar Shikamaru kesal sambil mengangkat kedua tangan untuk menghentikan parade pertanyaan dari rekan-rekannya itu.

"Sepupu Infante Carlos, Prince of Two-Sicillies. Jacques y de Bórbon-Dos Sicilias, lahir tahun 1948." Ino membaca hasil penemuan Shikamaru, "Dicoret dari silsilah keluarga Two-Sicillies tahun 1978. Berprofesi sebagai…penulis novel erotis? Saat ini hidup menyepi di… Quartier Pigalle?"

Shikamaru tertawa, "Serius? Pantas saja ia dicoret dari silsilah."

"Ini sasaran terakhir Diable?" Sakura menyipitkan mata untuk melihat lebih jelas sosok dalam foto di monitor. Seorang pria tua dengan rambut putih panjang yang mencuat ke sana kemari, "Wajahnya pun terlihat mesum."

"Ia tinggal di _Red Light District,_ Sakura. Apa yang kau harapkan?" Ino menggeleng tak percaya, "Tinggal di Pigalle bukan menyepi namanya. Sudah setua ini masih saja, ckckck…"

"Ayo bangunkan Sasuke. Kita punya seorang kakek tua untuk dilindungi." Kata Kakashi, yang berdiri sambil mengenakan jasnya dan buru-buru pergi, diikuti oleh Sakura, dan Ino, yang menghentikan langkahnya karena Shikamaru tiba-tiba memanggil.

"Hey, Ino. Kudengar dari Kiba, ayahmu orang Jepang dan ibumu dari Spanyol."

"Err…yah. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Siapa nama ibumu?"

Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan heran, tapi lalu menjawab singkat, "Marguerite Montpesier,"sebelum bergegas menyusul kedua rekannya.

Shikamaru langsung mengetik nama itu dalam komputernya, dan setelah beberapa kali mencari dengan filter yang berbeda, profil seorang wanita muncul di layar. Pria keturunan Jepang itu menghela nafas berat, memandangi profil seorang wanita yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Ino. "Pantas aku merasa pernah melihat wajah Ino sebelumnya. Tidak kusangka masih ada keturunan Bourbon-Montpesier yang masih tersisa." Katanya, sebelum mulai membaca, "Marguerite del Carmen y Bourbon-Montpesier, keturunan terakhir keluarga Montpesier yang dikabarkan punah karena tidak adanya anak laki-laki untuk meneruskan nama keluarga. Melepas haknya sebagai keturunan Bourbon untuk menikah dengan Yamanaka Inoichi, seorang pria Jepang, dan merubah namanya menjadi Marguerite Montpesier dalam catatan resmi. Memiliki seorang anak perempuan…" ia berhenti sejenak, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak salah membaca. "…Yamanaka Ino."

_Cih_, pikir Shikamaru sambil berulangkali menekan nomor telepon genggam Sasuke dan Kakashi, yang disambut dengan suara operator, menandakan kedua telepon itu dimatikan. _Ini benar-benar merepotkan._

* * *

Quartier Pigalle, satu-satunya distrik di Paris yang masih memiliki kehidupan saat malam datang. Di masa-masa pembunuhan oleh Diable merajalela, orang-orang justru banyak yang memilih menghabiskan waktunya di distrik ini, mencoba mereguk semua kesenangan dunia yang bisa mereka dapatkan sebelum, mungkin, esok pagi menjadi nama lain di daftar korban Diable. Banyak orang lebih memandang distrik ini sebagai tempat pelarian sementara warga Paris, di tengah suasana kota yang mencekam, sebagai tempat mimpi indah sesaat. Tanpa peduli suasana di luar sana, pria dan wanita dengan langkah sempoyongan, tawa cekikikan dari gadis-gadis berbusana minim dan make-up menor, Pigalle kembali seperti saat pertama kali ada, puluhan—ratusan—tahun lalu, sebuah distrik sex yang kumuh. Seperti namanya, Pigalle, _Pig Alley_…

Pria berambut pirang itu tersenyum saat seorang gadis mendekatinya. Gadis itu menggunakan pakaian dengan potongan dada yang rendah, memamerkan sebagian buah dadanya untuk menarik perhatian pria. Stoking membalut bagian kaki yang gagal tertutupi oleh rok mini, ditambah dengan stiletto berwarna merah menyala. Dari balik warna-warni yang menghias wajahnya, gadis itu tersenyum menggoda. Bau parfum yang menusuk membuat sang pria mengernyitkan hidung, terlebih saat gadis itu mulai menggesek-gesekkan diri kepadanya. Gadis itu tidak curiga saat sang pria meletakkan tangan di pinggangnya, dan ia membalas dengan mengalungkan lengan di leher pria itu. "_Le yeux bleus…nice_." Bisik sang gadis dengan suara menggoda, mengomentari sepasang mata biru sang pria.

Tanpa seorang pun memperhatikan, tangan pria itu mulai berubah. Jemarinya menjadi lebih panjang, kuku tajam mulai tumbuh dan…

"_Je suis désolé, mademoiselle_, tapi kami sedang buru-buru." Seorang pria lain memegang bahu pria berambut pirang itu. Sejumput rambut merah menyembul dari topi pet yang ia kenakan.

Sambil mengucapkan sumpah serapah, gadis yang tadinya manis itupun melepaskan diri, dan pergi untuk mencari pelanggan selanjutnya.

"Harusnya kau biarkan aku membunuhnya, Gaara." Kata sang pria berambut pirang dengan dingin, "Wanita itu mengucapkan sumpah serapah di hadapanku." Sepasang mata biru itu sejenak berkilat merah.

"Tahan nafsu membunuhmu, Your Highness. Kita tidak bisa membuat keributan di sini, kalau tidak mau target kita lepas. Aku sudah pernah bilang pada anda, bahwa target yang ini berbeda."

"Hmph," Naruto mendengus tidak senang, "Kalau aku bertemu dengan wanita itu lagi, akan kubunuh di tempat."

Gaara tidak berkomentar, tetapi memimpin perjalanan mereka menuju sebuah tempat yang paling terkenal di Pigalle. Keduanya berhenti di hadapan sebuah pintu masuk yang dihiasi kincir angin berwarna merah menyala. Moulin Rouge.

Naruto menghirup nafas dalam, bau darah segar manusia, bunyi detak jantung mereka, semuanya membangkitkan nafsu haus darahnya. "Ahh nikmatnya…begitu banyak manusia, banyak kehidupan." Ia bergumam sambil memejamkan mata, dan saat kedua mata itu terbuka, pupilnya sudah diwarnai merah darah. "Akan kubunuh mereka semua nanti." Ia menyeringai sambil menjilat taringnya.

"Apapun yang anda inginkan, Your Highness. Apapun yang anda inginkan."

"Ayo Gaara, ada seorang kakek tua untuk dibunuh."

* * *

Moulin Rouge ramai oleh hentakan musik, bulu unggas yang melambai dari gaun-gaun berenda, bibir bergincu, mata yang mengedip genit dibalik bulu mata hitam dan biru. Begitu hidup, dengan warna-warni lampu berkilau cemerlang di atas panggung, sementara tempat duduk penonton cukup temaram oleh lampu warna merah. Sederetan wanita berkosmetik menor mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kaki mereka dalam sebuah gerakan dansa yang serentak, pada saat yang sama mengayun-ayunkan gaun mereka dengan cepat dan liar. Can-can adalah tarian favorit sang kakek tua, yang walaupun sudah berusia cukup senja, tetapi masih sehat dan lincah, bergoyang bersama dua wanita di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya, pelanggan setia Moulin Rouge sejak puluhan tahun yang lalu. Dan mereka menyebutnya Jiraiya—Nama pena yang ia gunakan untuk menulis novel-novel erotis yang ironisnya semakin laris di eBay sejak kemunculan Diable. Hal sama yang terjadi pada Playboy pasca perang dunia ke-2. Mungkin semua orang sudah lelah dengan berita kematian, yang makin hari makin menumpulkan kemanusiaan mereka, dan berganti pada kegembiraan semu. Semu, tapi setidaknya masih gembira.

"Tambah lagi minumnyaaaa!" ia berkata lantang, tidak kalah oleh hingar bingar di sekitarnya. Salah seorang wanita, yang tadinya ada di pelukannya, beranjak untuk memanggil pelayan agar mengantarkan minuman lagi. Gratis baginya, tentu saja, karena semua dibayar oleh Jiraiya, pria yang kabarnya masih keturunan bangsawan itu. Wanita lain, dengan dandanan tidak kalah ramai dan pakaian tidak kalah minim dari wanita tadi, terkikik saat Jiraiya mengecup pipinya. Sering memberi tip banyak, pria ini. Itulah sebabnya banyak yang dengan senang hati melayani sang kakek.

"Jacques y de Bórbon-Dos Sicilias, _Monsieur_?"

Saat memicingkan kedua matanya agar dapat melihat lebih jelas –karena pengaruh alkohol, tentunya—yang ada di hadapannya adalah dua orang pemuda, yang dari penampilannya tidak mungkin berusia lebih dari duapuluh tahun, tetapi sorot mata mereka mengatakan lain. "Aku tidak lagi menggunakan nama itu," kata Jiraiya, terlihat lebih sadar dari sebelumnya. Rupanya ia sama sekali belum mabuk. _"Ladies_, bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar?"

Menggerutu, wanita-wanita itu terpaksa pergi, meninggalkan tamu mereka yang paling potensial. Jiraiya mengangkat bahu, "Penggemar," katanya singkat kepada kedua pemuda itu, yang tidak balas mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kenalkan, namaku Reginhart." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, membuat Gaara sedikit terkejut karena ia menyebutkan nama aslinya. Jiraiya tersenyum sambil menjabat tangan itu.

"Halo, Reginhart. Namaku Jiraiya." Ia beralih pada Gaara, "Dan kau yang berambut merah, aku mengenalimu. Bagaimana mungkin kau masih terlihat sama seperti duapuluh tahun yang lalu?"

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang berbeda dengan yang lain." Gaara menyeringai, tidak malu-malu memperlihatkan sederetan giginya yang runcing. Jiraiya tertawa kecil.

"Duduklah, Reginhart. Dan Gaara, kalau kau masih memakai nama itu." Jiraiya mempersilakan.

"Gaara saja cukup." Jawab si rambut merah itu pendek. Keduanya duduk mengapit Jiraiya, yang tak hentinya memiliki sorot mata yang menerawang jauh.

Seorang pelayan datang membawa nampan berisi sebotol minuman, sebotol air es, setoples gula batu, tiga buah gelas Kristal, serta tiga buah sendok berbentuk unik. Tanpa banyak bicara, Jiraiya menuangkan minuman tersebut ke dalam gelas, satu demi satu. Warna hijau mewarnai dasar gelas, membuat Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Jiraiya menyadari ini, lalu tertawa kecil. "_La fée verte—the green fairy—_sudah sulit ditemukan memang," katanya, menyusun sendok tersebut secara melintang di atas masing-masing gelas.

"Absynthe sudah dilarang peredarannya. Mengecewakan sekali," kata Naruto, ujung bibirnya terangkat sedikit, sementara matanya mengawasi Jiraiya meletakkan gula batu di atas sendok tersebut. "Biar aku saja," katanya menawarkan diri, sebelum meraih botol bersi air es.

Jiraiya mengangguk, lalu duduk bersandar dengan santai. "Kalau begitu, beruntung aku memilih menghidangkan minuman ini untuk kalian,"

Naruto menuangkan air es di atas sendok, yang karena bagian kepalanya berlubang memungkinkan air melewati gula batu dan mengalir ke bawah, bercampur dengan cairan hijau di bawahnya. Serta merta, cairan hijau itu berubah warna menjadi putih susu, menebarkan aroma manis khas anise yang dihirup dengan sukacita oleh pria berambut pirang itu.

"Kau tahu, Reginhart? Sekali lihat orang tidak akan menyangka kalau kaulah si Monster de Paris."

Perkataan Jiraiya itu membuat Naruto mendadak menghentikan gerakannya. Gaara tertawa.

"Sudah kubilang ia berbeda, Your Highness."

Sedikit cemberut, Naruto menyerahkan salah satu gelas absynthe itu kepada Jiraiya, lalu mengambil satu lagi dan menyerahkannya kepada Gaara. Sang kakek menghirup minumannya sebentar, lalu bertanya, "Kalian tidak menggunakan racun untuk membunuh orang kan?"

"Tidak lagi." Jawab Gaara singkat, sebelum menenggak habis minuman dalam gelas. "Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh berpikir bahwa kami akan mati hanya karena racun seperti ini kan?"

Jiraiya mengangkat bahu, "Bagaimanapun patut dicoba." Ia berkata, sebelum membuang seluruh isi gelasnya ke lantai.

Kali ini giliran Naruto yang tertawa, "Kau berpikir untuk membunuh kami?" Sekilas, taringnya memanjang dan matanya berkilat merah. "Dear, kaulah mangsa kami."

Suara berbisik yang diucapkan bersamaan dengan senyum haus darah itu mau tak mau membuat bulu kuduk Jiraiya berdiri. Inilah dia, pria yang selama seribu tahun terus hidup demi membunuh nenek moyang dan keluarganya. Memang bukan musuh yang mudah ditaklukkan.

Tapi harus ditaklukkan. Atau mati.

* * *

Bloodthirst mengerahkan personil-personil terbaiknya dalam misi pembunuhan Diable ini. Prajurit paling tangguh dan berani mempersenjatai diri mereka dengan peluru khusus, sniper ditempatkan di gedung sekitar. Diam-diam, agar tidak menimbulkan kepanikan, mereka mengungsikan orang-orang di sekitar area Pigalle, agar tidak jatuh korban sia-sia. Beberapa memprotes, beberapa tidak peduli.

"Sis-sia kami disingkirkan," salah seorang pengunjung Pigalle terkekeh waktu petugas Bloodshield memintanya pergi, "Sekarang atau nanti, toh kami akan dibunuh juga oleh Diable."

Tapi rupanya ancaman penjara dan denda mampu membuatnya beranjak.

"Gila," Ino berkomentar, "Mereka tidak peduli dengan nyawa mereka, tapi masih takut pada penjara dan denda. Dunia sudah gila."

"Terlalu lama hidup dalam ketakutan bisa merubah pola pikir manusia, Ino." Kata Kakashi sambil mempersiapkan senjatanya.

"Bersiaplah kalian. Sebentar lagi sampai." Tegur Sasuke, ekspresi wajahnya kosong tanpa emosi. Walaupun baik Ino maupun Kakashi tahu, sesungguhnya sang inspektur sedang menyembunyikan ketegangannya.

"Moulin Rouge," Kakashi bersiul. Neon merah menyala ramai, membentuk tulisan serta kincir angin yang menjadi penanda utama klab paling terkenal itu. Samar-samar terdengar hentakan suara music riang, tidak lupa disertai dengan tawa pria dan wanita. Tawa yang entah akan bertahan berapa lama jika Diable sudah sampai di tempat ini.

"Kakashi, kau lewat pintu samping. Ino, tetaplah bersama Kakashi,"

Perintah dari Sasuke itu menegaskan tekadnya untuk mengejar Diable, dan bahwa keberadaan Ino hanyalah memperlambat saja. Wanita berambut pirang itu tertunduk, tapi akhirnya mengangguk juga. "Siap," katanya singkat, membuat Kakashi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menepuk kepalanya. Kedua orang itu saling berpandangan, Kakashi nyengir, membuat Ino otomatis membalas dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Kalian, kepung tempat ini, dan evakuasikan orang sebanyak mungkin. Tapi ingat, jangan sampai menarik perhatian." Perintah Sasuke kepada anggota Bloodshield lainnya. "Dalam hitungan ketiga, misi ini dimulai," ia terdiam sejenak, menatap wajah anak buahnya satu per satu. Orang-orang yang sekian lama berjuang di sisinya, orang-orang yang ia khianati dengan perasaan cintanya pada Naruto. Misi ini harus berhasil, ia bertekad. "Hindari konfrontasi langsung dengan Diable. Aku tidak ingin ada yang mati sia-sia malam ini."

Konfirmasi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah anggukan singkat, tetapi baginya itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Satu…dua…tiga…bergerak!"

* * *

"Satu hal, Gaara. Kakakku, Pierre, dulu mati kau bunuh bukan? Tidak hilang seperti dugaan banyak orang?"

Minuman lain sudah datang, kali ini tidak beracun. Ketiga orang itu masih mengobrol satu sama lain, seolah-olah mereka adalah teman lama. Gelas demi gelas alcohol mereka teguk, mengawali upacara kematian yang semakin dekat.

"Kuminum darahnya sampai habis lalu kupotong-potong, sebelum kukubur di hutan." Gaara menjawab, sebelum meneguk lagi minumannya. Entah gelas keberapa malam ini, tetapi ia tak juga mabuk. Menjadi vampire membuat pria berambut merah itu kebal terhadap alcohol. Di masa lalu, saat kehidupan terasa terlalu berat untuk ia tanggung, berulangkali ia mencoba untuk mabuk, tetapi tak pernah bisa.

Hidup terlalu lama merupakan siksaan. Ia tidak berani jatuh cinta karena takut ditinggalkan, ia tidak berani terlalu dekat dengan orang lain, atau tinggal terlalu lama di satu tempat. Suatu hal yang tidak dialami oleh Diable yang tertidur setelah 300 tahun menjadi vampire, akibat usaha pembunuhan oleh salah satu anggota keluarga Bourbon. Hanya ilmu pengetahuanlah temannya, malam-malam sunyi dihabiskan dengan buku demi buku di perpustakaan. Ia sudah pernah menjadi apapun. Pelayan, pengusaha, filsuf, arsitek, ilmuwan, dokter, sebagian besar untuk menunjang misinya menghabisi keturunan Carpathian yang tersisa.

_Mungkin hidup yang panjang itu sebabnya_, pikir Gaara. Ia jadi memiliki tujuannya sendiri, bahkan sampai setengah berkhianat pada Diable.

Tawa Jiraiya menyadarkan Gaara dari lamunannya, "Kau benar-benar blak-blakan ya," komentar pria tua itu.

"Tidak ada gunanya berbohong pada orang yang sebentar lagi akan mati."

Jiraiya terdiam sejenak, sebelum bertanya, "Boleh aku bertanya, kenapa kalian membunuh semua keturunan keluarga Bourbon?"

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Karena kami sudah melihat kekejaman apa yang mampu mereka lakukan di dunia. Harus kami akhiri dengan tangan kami sendiri. Sejarahmu berkata dengan gamblang apa yang terjadi saat mereka berkuasa di dunia."

JIraiya tertawa lagi, "Kalian hipokrit, tahu?"

Mata Naruto berkilat merah, dengan sebelah tangan ia mengangkat tubuh Jiraiya dan menahannya di dinding, sementara tangan yang lain menepis meja sampai terlempar menabrak lampu sorot panggung. Kepanikan terjadi saat orang-orang menyadari bahwa ada vampire di tengah-tengah mereka. Orang-orang berteriak, berusaha melarikan diri sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat itu. Beberapa terlalu takut untuk bergerak, dan membeku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Kau tak berhak bicara seperti itu." Tatapannya tajam penuh kebencian pada Jiraiya, keturunan orang yang dibencinya.

"Hak?" Jiraiya balas menatap pria itu tajam, dengan suara parau ia berkata, "Tentu saja berhak, Aku adalah seseorang yang seluruh anggota keluarganya mati sia-sia karena dendam konyolmu itu."

"Kau. Tidak. Tahu. Apa-apa." Ditengah perubahan wujudnya, Naruto melempar Jiraiya ke samping. Punggung pria itu membentur dinding dengan suara keras, membuat Jiraiya terjatuh ke lantai sambil terbatuk-batuk hebat.

Gaara hanya diam saja, berdiri dengan tangan menyilang di dada menyaksikan semua itu.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa, karena itu aku tahu bahwa kau sama saja dengan keluarga yang kau benci." Kakek itu masih sempat terkekeh, walaupun terbatuk darah. "Tidak, kau lebih parah, lebih kejam, dan kau membunuh orang yang tidak ada hubungannya."

"Kau! Kurang ajar!" secepat kilat, sosok sang Diable kembali membayangi tubuh Jiraiya. Cengkeraman kuat di leher hampir memutus jalan nafas Jiraiya. Tubuh pria itu kini mengejang liar, usaha naluriah untuk mempertahankan hidupnya. Siksaan karena tidak bisa bernafas, tidak menyurutkan tekadnya untuk menyeringai kepada sang vampire.

"Ba-ughh-bagaimana rasa—nya menjadi monster, Reginhart?"

Mendengar hal itu, mata merah sang vampire membelalak, dalam sekejap kembali menjadi biru cemerlang yang pada suatu waktu pernah bersinar dengan kebahagiaan. Cengkeramannya di leher Jiraiya mengendur, saat sakit kepala yang dahsyat itu menyerangnya lagi.

"Tidak…" ia berbisik parau, tidak kepada siapa-siapa. "Aku bukan…AAARRRRGHHHHH!"

Rasa sakit menusuk kembali menyerang kepala Diable. Seolah seseorang sedang membelah kepalanya menjadi dua.

Gaara menyunggingkan seulas senyum pahit melihat kedua sosok yang meringkuk di lantai itu. "Kerja bagus, Jiraiya." Ia berbisik, tidak kepada siapa-siapa. Terdengar pergerakan banyak orang, dan Gaara memilih mundur ke balik panggung untuk mengamati apa yang akan terjadi. Ia tahu pasti, Sasuke dan anak buahnya dari Bloodshield pasti hadir di Moulin Rouge malam ini.

Lagipula, ia yang memasukkan data Jiraiya ke komputer Bloodshield agar bisa menuntun mereka kemari.

Kepanikan massa menarik perhatian petugas Bloodshield yang memang sedang bersiaga. Tanpa buang waktu mereka merangsek masuk ke dalam klub, melawan arus pengunjung yang berebut ingin keluar.

"Diable!" seru beberapa di antara mereka, "Mata merah-Itu Diable sendiri!"

Seruan itu memaksa Sasuke mengeraskan hati. Ia bersiap memulai pertempuran sengit di dalam, melawan Naruto yang berwujud monster. Ia bersiap kehilangan beberapa anak buahnya, bersiap menumpulkan nalurinya—yang selalu ingin melindungi Naruto- tapi apa yang ia lihat di dalam sungguh di luar dugaan.

Diable—dan Jiraiya—keduanya meringkuk terkapar di lantai. Dari ekspresi dan gerak geriknya, terlihat jelas sang vampire sedang kesakitan. Oleh apa, entahlah. Dan Sasuke sekuat tenaga mematikan hatinya untuk tak peduli.

"Menyerahlah, Diable."

* * *

"Menyerahlah, Diable."

Kehadiran suara itu, entah kenapa, membuat rasa sakit di kepala Naruto menghilang seketika. Tak mengerti, dan tak akan pernah mengerti. Sang vampire terengah, dengan kepala tertunduk ia mencoba bangkit.

Namun laras pistol di pelipisnya berkata lain.

"Sa…suke?" pria berambut pirang itu menoleh perlahan, mata birunya berkaca-kaca. Ekspresi wajah itu…begitu lelah dan kesakitan, menghancurkan dinding pertahanan yang susah payah dibangun Sasuke, hanya dalam sekejap.

"Naruto?"

Lengah.

Sang vampire menyeringai. "Merindukanku? Aku tidak." Dalam satu gerakan, ia melempar Sasuke ke seberang ruangan. Tembakan mulai dilepaskan, memaksa Naruto berlari di langit-langit, tubuhnya menari menghindari peluru. Dalam sekejap ia sudah berada di sisi para petugas Bloodshield, mencabik tubuh mereka menjadi dua. Keramaian Moulin Rouge berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, menjadi suara jerit kesakitan, suara tembakan, serta raungan monster. Para pemainnya kini menari dengan bayaran nyawa, dalam tarian bermandikan darah bersama sang raja vampire.

DI tengah semua kekacauan itu, Kakashi yang masuk melalui pintu samping, entah kenapa tidak terkejut melihat Gaara sedang berdiri dengan tenang sambil memperhatikan suasana klub. "Halo, Kakashi." Gaara menyapa pria yang sedang menodongkan senjata ke pelipisnya itu. "Lama tak berjumpa." ia berkata dengan santai, seolah tak ada pembantaian besar-besaran sedang terjadi di luar sana.

"Halo, Gaara. Tidakkah kau ingin menolong rajamu yang sedang kerepotan itu?"

Vampire berambut merah itu mengangkat bahu, "Tidak. Ia pantas mendapatkannya."

"Aneh. Bukankah kau adalah anak Diable yang paling setia?"

Gaara tertawa kecil, "Aku bukan anak Diable, ia tidak menciptakanku. Aku adalah makhluk yang setara, yang tunduk padanya atas keinginanku sendiri."

"Artinya kau sama saja dengannya."

"Aku lebih tua."

"…kau sedang bercanda?"

Gaara tersenyum pahit, "Tidak. Bagaimana menurutmu hidup selama seribu tahun, Inspektur?"

Kakashi mengenali sorot mata itu. Sorot mata yang sama dengan Itachi di malam terakhir mereka berjumpa. Sorot mata kesepian, dan lelah.

Pria berambut keperakan itu menurunkan pistolnya.

"…seperti mimpi buruk yang panjang." Ia menjawab. Gaara tersenyum.

"Aku setuju. Ngomong-ngomong tidakkah kau akan membantu Sasuke di luar sana?"

"Kau akan menghentikanku membunuh Naruto."

Ujung bibirnya kembali terangkat. "Kita lihat saja."

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Kakashi keluar dari backstage untuk bergabung dalam pertempuran. Entah kenapa, ia memiliki rasa percaya yang janggal terhadap pria berambut merah itu. Sama seperti kepercayaannya pada Itachi.

Peluru demi peluru ditembakkan dengan akurasi tinggi, tapi tak satupun mengenai Diable. Kecepatan, yang merupakan salah satu keahlian Diable, dimanfaatkan sepenuhnya oleh sang vampire, membuatnya hampir mustahil untuk dikenai. Dan entah sejak kapan, satu per satu petugas Bloodshield tumbang. Dari memburu menjadi diburu.

"Cuma sebegitu saja kemampuan kalian?" ejek Diable.

"Tentu saja tidak." Suara parau Jiraiya terdengar di tengah desingan peluru. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah controller. Ini adalah saat yang telah ia tunggu selama 20 tahun, sejak Gaara menceritakan segalanya. Sejak Gaara menceritakan rencananya, serta bahaya keberadaan Diable di dunia ini. Karena itu saat Gaara mengatur pertemuan mereka malam ini, ia langsung mempersiapkan segalanya. "Aku bukan yang terakhir, tapi aku bisa mengakhirimu!" seru Jiraiya sebelum menekan tombol pada controller.

Dalam sekejap, serentetan ledakan terjadi di dinding dan langit-langit. Semua orang di ruangan merunduk, melindungi diri dari ledakan. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Saat ledakan terjadi, otomatis Diable kehilangan pijakannya. Ia memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk melepaskan tembakan ke arah jantung sang vampire. Tanpa keraguan, seperti yang pernah dijanjikannya pada Naruto, di pertemuan terakhir mereka.

Sekelebat sosok berambut merah mendadak muncul, menjadi perisai untuk Diable. Jiraiya terbelalak saat tembakan mengenai sosok yang kedua.

"Gaara…kenapa?"

* * *

Semua terasa seperti gerak lambat bagi Naruto. Rentetan ledakan membuatnya kehilangan pijakan. Ketika matanya dan mata Sasuke bertemu, kesungguhan serta tekad di mata itu membuatnya hampir menyerah pada takdir. Mungkin memang ini saatnya, mungkin memang dendamnya tidak ditakdirkan untuk terpenuhi. Mungkin…

Rasa sakit itu tak pernah datang.

Saat ia membuka mata—tanpa ia sadari terpejam—yang ia lihat adalah ekspresi kesakitan Gaara. Sejenak, seluruh dunia menghilang. Hanya ada Naruto, Gaara dan rasa sakit yang menusuk di hatinya.

"Tidak! Gaara!" Naruto memekik. Tak lagi peduli dengan manusia-manusia di ruangan itu yang begitu bertekad untuk membunuhnya.

Sang vampire berambut merah jatuh berlutut di lantai, tapi tidak kehilangan kekuatannya. Dalam satu gerakan ia melempar sebuah meja besar ke arah para manusia itu, tanpa sengaja mengaktifkan bom berdaya ledak rendah lain yang kemudian meledak, mengulur waktu agar ia bisa meloloskan Diable dari tempat itu.

Dan saat gumpalan debu menipis, serpihan kayu beserta gypsum berserakan di lantai, kedua vampire itu menghilang, Menyisakan erangan korban luka-luka terngiang di telinga Sasuke.

Di antara reruntuhan tempat yang pernah menjadi primadona Paris itu, Kakashi bersusah payah mendekati Sasuke. Ia meletakkan tangannya di bahu sang inspektur, "Setidaknya kita berhasil mengenai Gaara," katanya, berusaha menghibur.

"Tapi kita gagal membunuh Diable,"

"Bagaimana dengan Jiraiya?"

"Mati." Jawab Sasuke singkat. "Karena aku lengah."

"Masih ada kesempatan lain, Sasuke. Kita pasti bi-" perkataan Kakashi terpotong oleh getaran telepon selular di sakunya. Sasuke juga mendapat telepon, nampaknya, sehingga secara bersamaan kedua pria itu mengangkat teleponnya.

"Allo?"

"Kakashi! Syukurlah aku berhasil menghubungimu. Jacques bukanlah korban yang terakhir!" suara Shikamaru yang biasanya tenang, kini terdengar panik.

"Ya, Jacques sempat mengatakan itu padaku. Kami akan butuh bantuanmu lagi untuk mengetahui-"

"Aku sudah tahu!"

"…apa? Siapa? Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Target Diable selanjutnya adalah…"

Lemas.

Tangan kedua inspektur tersebut terkulai di sisi tubuh masing-masing, sementara tangan mereka masih menggenggam erat telepon selular di telinga, walaupun sambungan sudah diputus sejak tadi. Kakashi dan Sasuke berpandangan, dalam sekali lihat masing-masing menyadari bahwa berita yang mereka terima adalah berita buruk.

"Dengar, Sasuke. Korban selanjutnya adalah-"

"Mereka memutuskan untuk menghancurkan Paris." Potong Sasuke.

"Apa?"

* * *

_Kesalahan perhitungan_, pikir Gaara. Ia terus berlari sambil tersengal, sebelah tubuhnya ditopang oleh Naruto. Setengah sadar, vampire berambut merah itu mengenali lingkungan di sekitarnya, dan ia tahu ke mana tujuan mereka: _Jules Verne_. Restoran (atau yang tersisa dari itu) di lantai dua _Tour Eiffel_. Tempat yang sempurna untuk melihat keindahan kota Paris—penyebab Diable begitu menyukai tempat tersebut. Tubuhnya melayang saat Naruto mengangkutnya ke atas. Lift sudah sejak lama dihancurkan oleh sang raja vampire, menjadikan lantai atas Eiffel sebagai tempat pribadi yang sempurna bagi mereka berdua.

"-ra!" di telinga Gaara, suara itu terdengar begitu jauh.

"Gaara!" Naruto memekikkan nama pria berambut merah itu, saat kesadaran Gaara datang dan pergi. Gaara yang selalu kokoh berdiri di sampingnya, kini tumbang. Naruto bertahan di sisi Gaara, merengkuh kepalanya dalam pelukan. Fatal, sungguh fatal, tembakan Sasuke menggores jantung sang vampire.

"Minum darahku, cepat!" sedikit putus asa, Naruto merobek kulit di pergelangan tangannya, agar Gaara bisa dengan mudah meminum darah yang mengucur deras itu.

Tapi Gaara, tidak mau membuka mulutnya.

"Ayolah Gaara, minumlah, kumohon..."

"Heh...ti-tidak ada gunanya...waktuku sudah hampir habis."

"Tidak, tidak, kau akan hidup Gaara. Minum darahku, dan kau akan hidup."

Gaara menepis pergelangan tangan Naruto dari bibirnya. "...lalu aku akan kehilangan ingatan dan kesadaranku."

Pria berambut pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Setidaknya kau akan terus hidup. Bukankah kita telah berjanji akan terus hidup?"

"Keh," Gaara terbatuk, ujung bibirnya membentuk senyuman kecil, "Setelah menjadi vampire selama seribu tahun, anehkah jika aku ingin mati sebagai manusia? Dengan kesadaranku sebagai manusia bernama Gaara, dengan kenangan kita? Aku sudah terlalu banyak melihat kematian. _La vie me sied mal ; le mort m'ira peut-être mieux._"

_Kehidupan tidak cocok bagiku, mungkin kematian lebih baik._ Kalimat Gaara menyebabkan sebutir air mata mengalir di pipi Naruto, "Bodoh. Kau bodoh." Ia bergumam. Gaara terkekeh lagi. Ini dia, ia bisa merasakannya, saat yang kedua tangan yang berlumuran darah, Gaara menangkup kedua pipi Naruto, memaksa mata biru itu menatapnya.

"Posisi puncak itu, tempat para raja memandang ke bawah, adalah tempat yang sepi, Naruto. Tapi kau tidak akan sendirian di sana." Katanya dengan susah payah, tapi ini adalah pesan terakhir yang harus ia sampaikan. Pesan yang semoga bisa menguatkan pendirian Naruto sepeninggalnya, agar ia bisa menyelesaikan apa yang sudah mereka mulai.

Dan sekali lagi, saat wajah khawatir Naruto memasuki jarak pandangnya, Gaara meyakini bahwa ia telah salah perhitungan. Ketika harus memilih antara harapannya dan nyawa Naruto, ternyata pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk tetap setia sampai mati. Ya, satu hal yang lupa ia perhitungkan adalah perasaannya sendiri pada sang raja. Orang yang membuatnya rela menggadaikan jiwa pada iblis hanya demi terus melaksanakan tugasnya menjaga. Pada akhirnya, tidak peduli sebanyak apapun pengetahuan yang ia dapatkan, seberapa panjang waktu mempersiapkan semua ini, perasaannyalah yang tidak siap menghadapi kematian Naruto.

Egois.

Mungkin di dunia sana, kalau memang ada dunia setelah kehidupan, Neji akan menegurnya dengan keras. Gaara tertawa kecil.

_Selamat tinggal, Your Highness. Saat kau lelah nanti, aku akan menunggumu pulang, di padang rumput di pinggiran kota Paris. Di kolam-kolam istana yang berkilauan memantulkan cahaya matahari. Di sela-sela pasar yang hiruk pikuk. _

"Aku akan menunggumu, di Paris kita. Selamat tingg..."

Menghilang menjadi pasir, dan terbawa angin, tubuh tua berusia seribu tahun itu. Tidak meninggalkan sedikit pun kenangan fisik yang bisa dijadikan pegangan oleh Naruto, kenangan bahwa seorang bernama Gaara pernah ada.

Dan jauh di markas Bloodshield, raungan putus asa Diable masih dapat terdengar. Mengiris hati Sasuke.

* * *

Seperti mimpi buruk.

Perbedaannya, mimpi buruk ini nyata. Saat kau memaksakan kaki-kakimu yang lelah berlari untuk terus maju, bergantung pada harapan tipis agar bisa lolos dari monster yang mengejarmu. Tapi ia begitu cepat, begitu dekat, kau bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas dinginnya di tengkukmu. Dan kau pun tersungkur, terbatuk hampir muntah karena tubuhmu sudah menolak untuk terus bekerja. Tak ada pilihan lagi, tak ada jalan. Kau sudah terjebak.

Sebuah seringai.

"Halo, Ino." Mimpi buruk itu menyapa, dengan suara penuh ketenangan. Kau tercekat, dengan panik mencoba mengokang pistolmu, tetapi satu tepisan dari monster itu sudah cukup untuk melemparkannya ke luar jangkauanmu.

Seluruh tubuhmu gemetar. Sebagai seorang manusia, sepanjang hidupmu, baru kali ini kau merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Bahkan tanpa memejamkan mata sekalipun, kau masih bisa mengingat tubuh penuh darah rekan-rekanmu dari Bloodshield yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Orang-orang yang ditugaskan Sasuke untuk melindungimu.

…dan di antaranya rambut keperakan itu…_ 'Oh Tuhan, Kakashi! Bagaimana dengan Kakashi!'_

Keputusasaan.

"Sasuke tidak akan memaafkanmu." Kau berkata, penuh kebencian pada sosok itu. Sosok yang pada suatu waktu pernah membakar hatimu dengan rasa cemburu karena mendapatkan perhatian dari pria yang lama kau dambakan.

"Tenang saja, Ino sayang. Aku akan menunggu kedatangannya."

Seringai lain, Dan saat duniamu perlahan berubah menjadi gelap, sebutir air mata mengalir beserta harapan…

… bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi buruk.

.

.

.

**...to be continued... lagi**

* * *

_La vie me sied mal ; le mort m'ira peut-être mieux - Life doesn't suit me; perhaps death will be more befitting (_**François-René de Chateaubriand,**_**Mémoires d'outre-tombe, préface testamentaire de 1833)**_

**A/N** Beberapa tokoh yang disebutkan sudah mati di atas, beberapa masih hidup sehat walafiat. Marilah kita doakan mereka berumur panjang *dan ga sempet nemu fanfic ini*. Amin. Dan seperti biasa, saya hanyalah orang Indonesia biasa-biasa saja yang kemampuan bahasa Prancisnya cuma sebatas_ oui, bonjour_, dan _au revoir_. Karena itu kalau ada kesalahan bahasa Prancis, harap maklum.

Satu lagi A/N ga penting. Entah kenapa setiap kali menulis 'Inspektur' serta merta saya ingin menambahkan nama 'Vijay' di belakangnya *korban film India* *gelundungan*

_Review, anyone?_


	6. The Throne of The King

**Disclaimer : Naruto respectively belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, SasuIno**

**Warning : Yaoi. AU. Angst**

* * *

**Bloodthirst.**

**6th piece: The Throne of The King**

**by: Arialieur**

* * *

Suara derap kaki kuda berderak di antara suara derik serangga dan burung-burung yang bercericit di hutan. Angin menderu di telinga Reginhart saat ia memacu kudanya semakin kencang, membiarkan adrenalin mengambil alih untuk sesaat. Sesekali tawa kecil terlontar dari bibirnya, ada kesenangan sendiri saat merasakan tubuhnya bergerak dalam kecepatan tinggi, membuatnya merasa seperti matahari yang sedang mengelilingi bumi. "Ayo Robert, kejar aku!" ia berseru, menyadari derap kaki kuda lain mulai menyejajarkan diri dengan langkah kudanya.

Saat mereka mencapai area padang rumput terbuka, Robert memperlambat laju kudanya, sampai akhirnya berhenti sama sekali. Menyadari ini, Reginhart ikut berhenti, lalu memutar kudanya agar dapat berhadapan dengan Robert. Dua mata biru yang identik bertemu, sebelum Robert memberi isyarat dengan matanya, ke arah sebuah pohon cedar besar. Menandai garis finish balapan kuda mereka hari ini. Seketika itu juga Reginhart mengerti, ujung bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman yang sama persis dengan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ayo kita bertaruh, Reginhart."

.

.

.

_Ayo kita bertaruh._

.

.

.

Padang rumput indah itu seketika berubah menjadi ruangan berwarna biru pastel, dengan kilauan emas murni menghiasi sudut-sudutnya, dan darah. Begitu banyak darah mulai berubah kehitaman seiring berlalunya waktu. Di dinding, di lantai, di meja, di kursi, warna merah itu menghantui ke manapun Reginhart mengalihkan pandangan. Potongan tubuh hasil karyanya berserakan di lantai, dan di kaki Reginhart tergeletak penggalan kepala dengan mata yang menatap kosong. Penggalan kepala dengan wajah tua yang seharusnya identik dengan wajahnya, seandainya tubuhnya menua selayaknya manusia biasa.

Detik-detik saat nyala api kehidupan perlahan padam dari mata itu akan terukir selamanya di ingatan Reginhart. Saat-saat wajah tua itu memucat, keringat dingin mengucur menahan sakit bagian tubuh yang terpotong, dan satu permintaan terakhir dari saudara kembarnya itu.

"Ayo bertaruh, Reginhart. Kali ini dengan pertaruhan yang besar."

* * *

Naruto terbangun oleh suara jeritan, melengking tinggi memekakkan telinganya. Ia kesulitan bernafas, kesulitan melihat, dan suara jeritan itu terus menggema, memantul dari satu dinding ke dinding lain di ruang yang kosong. Matanya terbelalak, keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya, dan saat dadanya menggembung mengambil nafas dalam barulah ia tersadar.

Jeritan itu berasal dari dirinya sendiri.

Terbatuk-batuk, rasa mual bergolak di perutnya. Naruto membungkuk dan memuntahkan cairan-cairan kental berwarna merah –darah, tentu saja darah—sampai tidak ada yang tersisa lagi untuk dimuntahkan. Lelah, ia bersandar di dinding, kedua lututnya dalam pelukan. Sebelah tangannya mencengkeram helaian-helaian rambut pirang yang melekat di dahinya oleh keringat, meninggalkan jejak merah darah dari tangannya. Mata birunya berair, darah mengalir dari hidungnya –sisa-sisa muntahannya tadi—dan ia tersedu.

Lelah.

Tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya, pertaruhan yang panjang antara ia dan saudara kembarnya ini begitu melelahkan. Ia tersenyum miris, sekarang jelas baginya bahwa pertaruhan ini merupakan pembalasan dendam Robert karena ia membunuh anak kesayangan kakak kembarnya itu.

_Ayo bertaruh, Reginhart. Pemenang mendapatkan segalanya._

_Pemenang mendapatkan segalanya._

Tapi apa yang dimaksud dengan segalanya, Naruto tidak sempat bertanya.

Tawa terlontar dari pita suaranya begitu saja. Suara tawa yang kosong tanpa sedikit pun humor di dalamnya. Kenapa ia tertawa, ia sendiri tidak tahu. Naruto sudah berada di penghujung pertaruhannya, dan ia masih belum bisa merasa menang. Mungkin karena itu ia tertawa, karena ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

Suara rintihan wanita menghentikan tawa sang raja vampire, membuatnya menyeka muntahan darah yang tersisa di bibir dan dagu dengan lengannya, lalu berdiri. Sorot matanya berubah dingin saat menelusuri kondisi wanita itu—sang korban terakhir. Tiketnya menuju kemenangan, dan akhir dari seluruh perjalanannya. Entah akhir yang seperti apa.

_Pemenang mendapatkan segalanya._

Wanita itu merintih lagi. Kedua tangan mungilnya diikat ke altar—panggung yang sempurna untuk korban terakhir. Cahaya senja yang menembus kaca patri terbiaskan menjadi warna warni cantik dengan tubuh wanita itu sebagai kanvasnya. Dan darah yang tertumpah dari luka-luka di tubuh sang wanita…bau darah itu entah kenapa tidak menggoda hidung Naruto seperti biasanya. Apa ia sudah muak dengan darah?

Seiring dengan tenggelamnya senja, bayangan semakin memanjang. Cahaya lilin memunculkan bayangan yang menari-nari di wajah Naruto. Manik birunya tak pernah lepas dari sosok tawanannya itu—sang korban terakhir…korban terakhir dan semua ini akan selesai.

Reginhart akan menang, setelah melewati perjalanan panjang, akhirnya ia akan menang. Ia akan menunjukkan bahwa ia bukanlah benda yang dapat disingkirkan begitu saja, bukanlah seorang tidak berharga yang mimpinya boleh dirampas begitu saja. Kematian tidak menghentikannya dahulu, tidak juga sekarang. Seharusnya ia sudah bisa mengecap manisnya kemenangan, saat selangkah lagi mimpinya menjadi kenyataan. Tetapi seribu tahun telah mengaburkan mimpinya menjadi jejak-jejak berdarah yang tidak mau hilang baik saat ia terjaga maupun saat menutup mata. Entah kenapa kemenangan ini malah terasa begitu sepi.

_Apa dulu kau juga merasakan ini, Robert? Saat kau mendapatkan tahta setelah menyingkirkanku?_

Saat mata Ino terbuka, ia disambut dengan pemandangan sang raja vampire yang termenung. Seperti lukisan surealis, seorang monster berwujud indah di tengah warna-warni mahakarya manusia. Wujud yang begitu manusiawi, tetapi jilatan api ribuan lilin pun tidak bisa menghapus ekspresi dingin itu. Segala ketidaksempurnaan karakter yang menyempurnakan seorang manusia, tertutup oleh topeng dingin seorang monster.

Seorang _Diable_, seorang iblis.

"Kau tidak membunuhku." Ino berkata, memecah keheningan.

Perlahan, Diable menegakkan pandangannya sampai tatapan mereka bertemu. "Belum." Ujarnya singkat setelah keheningan yang cukup lama, seolah Diable pun mempertanyakan hal itu.

Ino mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya untuk bertanya, "Apa yang kau tunggu?"

Kelebatan wajah Sasuke muncul dalam pikirannya, membuat Diable tanpa sadar mencengkeram erat-erat bangku tempat ia duduk dan menghancurkan secuil papan yang ia genggam. Tidak, ia tidak mengingat Sasuke.

_Karena kita tidak merasakan cinta_, suara Gaara bergema dalam kepalanya, seolah mengejek._ Tapi lalu rasa sakit ini apa?_

Diable—tidak, Naruto—membuka mata yang tanpa sadar ia pejamkan. _Haus darah. Perasaan ini adalah haus darah._

Melihat tidak ada reaksi dari Diable, Ino menghela nafas, dan merilekskan tubuhnya—sejauh yang ia bisa dalam kondisinya yang terikat. Lalu saat kesunyian di antara mereka sudah terlalu sesak, wanita itu berkata lirih, "Sasuke akan datang untuk menyelamatkanku."

_Seandainya tatapan dapat membunuh_, pikir Ino melihat tatapan mata Diable saat ia dengan sengaja menyinggung tentang Sasuke, _aku pasti sudah mati ribuan kali._

"Dan aku akan membunuhnya." Timpal Diable setelah melepas kontak mata mereka. "Tapi siapa bilang aku tidak akan membunuhmu saat ini juga?" cakar panjang itu digesekkannya ke deretan bangku kayu seiring dengan langkah sang raja vampire di koridor menuju altar. Suara langkahnya bergema di atas lantai keramik biru yang dingin dan mengkilap, tangan terbentang di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Selayaknya seorang raja.

"Membunuh Sasuke?" Ino tertawa kecil, "Kau yakin mau membunuh pengikat terakhirmu dengan manusia?"

Diable menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau…kenapa kau—"

Saat itulah pintu katedral terbanting membuka, menampilkan sosok Sasuke berdiri dengan tegak, senjata terkepal di kedua tangannya. Alangkah klise, _seperti pangeran yang akan menyelamatkan sang putri dari monster jahat_, pikir Ino. Ujung bibirnya lalu terangkat dalam senyuman penuh ironi.

_Pertanyaannya, putri yang manakah yang akan Sasuke selamatkan?_

Sementara itu, Diable melihat senyuman Ino yang ia artikan sebagai senyuman lega seorang putri yang diselamatkan pangerannya. Ia. Benci. Senyuman. Itu. Dan apa yang ia benci, ia singkirkan. Sebelum Sasuke sempat bereaksi, Diable melesat ke arah Ino dengan sebelah tangannya yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi cakar panjang.

Seandainya ia berhasil selamat, Sasuke tahu bahwa suara erangan tertahan Ino saat cakar itu menghunjam perutnya akan menghantui mimpinya seumur hidup. Darah mengalir dari luka dan bibir wanita itu, dan pemandangan terakhir di matanya sebelum kehilangan kesadaran adalah seringai kejam Diable.

"Sasuke tidak akan membawamu kemana-mana. Tidak akan kuizinkan." Diable berbisik, sebelum seruan Sasuke memanggil nama Ino menggetarkan udara di seluruh katedral, menghasilkan suara lantang yang diinterpretasikan oleh otak Diable sebagai seruan kehilangan. Suara tembakan, dan dunia menjadi gelap di mata Ino.

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Shikamaru?" Sakura tidak dapat menahan diri untuk bertanya. Sejak mereka sampai di rumah sakit sampai sekarang, empat jam kemudian, Shikamaru terus menerus mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya.

"Riset." Jawab pria itu pendek, masih kesal karena Sakura menyeretnya ikut ke rumah sakit tempat Kakashi dirawat, dengan alasan terlalu berbahaya jika Shikamaru ditinggal sendirian di markas. Shikamaru mendengus mendengar alasan itu, secara logika sudah jelas bahwa target Diable adalah Sasuke, bukan dirinya. Tetapi Sakura bersikeras bukan hanya Diable yang menjadi ancaman, tetapi juga vampire-vampire yang baru terinfeksi.

_Pandemonium_, di luar sana.

"Riset apa?" Sakura bertanya lagi.

"Kau tidak pernah menyerah ya, Sakura?"

Tertawa kecil, wanita itu menjawab, "Kau serius menanyakan itu pada ilmuwan yang menemukan antidote untuk vampire poison?" tersirat sedikit kesombongan pada suaranya. Memang benar, Sakura berhasil menyempurnakan serum yang awalnya hanya bisa memperlambat efek vampire poison, menjadi antidote yang diharapkan dapat benar-benar menyembuhkan efek virus tersebut. Sayangnya, orang pertama yang harus menjadi kelinci percobaan untuk serum tersebut adalah Kakashi.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau masih santai saja disini sementara Kakashi kesakitan di dalam sana?" dengan satu gerakan kepala, Shikamaru menunjuk ruangan tempat Kakashi dirawat. Kalimat itu mengubah ekspresi Sakura secara drastis. Hilang sudah jejak senyum dan kesombongan yang tadi, berganti ekspresi kesedihan yang membuat Shikamaru merasa sangat bersalah. Diam-diam pria jenius itu mengutuki dirinya sendiri, dan kebiasaannya bicara tanpa dipikir terlebih dahulu.

"Dia kesakitan…tapi ia akan hidup. Sebagai manusia." Kata Sakura lirih, akhirnya. Efek samping antidote vampire poison adalah rasa sakit luar biasa yang ditimbulkannya, akibat penetrasi dalam tingkatan selular untuk membunuh vampire poison sebelum virus tersebut sepenuhnya membunuh mitokondria dalam sel yang terinfeksi. Sakura benar-benar berharap Kakashi bisa melewati ini dengan selamat, karena kalau tidak, entah bagaimana ia bisa melanjutkan hidup saat semua orang tercintanya… tidak, Sakura tidak akan berpikir sampai sana. Ia akan mempertaruhkan segalanya pada Sasuke, dan sepasang mata biru yang dulu memandang Sakura malu-malu, kalau 'Naruto' masih tersisa dalam diri Diable.

"Kakashi kuat, Sakura. Ia akan bisa melewati ini." Dengan canggung, Shikamaru menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura. Penghiburan kecil itu diterima Sakura dengan sepenuh hati. "Kuharap demikian."

Sejenak, tak seorang pun bicara. Hanya suara ketikan Shikamaru pada laptopnya yang bergema di ruang tunggu pasien tersebut.

"_Mademoiselle_." Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian Sakura. Dokter yang menangani Kakashi berdiri di pintu, tampak ragu-ragu untuk menyampaikan seusatu. Sakura tersenyum sedih, mengerti maksud keragu-raguan itu. "_Monsieur_, sudah mau pergi?"

Dokter itu mengangguk. Sakura mengulurkan tangannya "_C'est la vie, monsieur._ Semoga selamat."

"Anda juga sebaiknya segera pergi, _mademoiselle_."

"Ah, tidak. Kurasa aku akan tetap disini sampai antidotnya bekerja."

Kondisi spesifik yang menyertai penggunaan antidote itu, dimana ruangan yang ekstra steril dengan suhu tertentu harus dipenuhi membuat Kakashi tidak mungkin dipindahkan ke rumah sakit lain, atau kota lain.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa. Semoga selamat….dan…maafkan aku." Dokter itu merasa bersalah, meninggalkan pasien terakhirnya di rumah sakit ini. Tetapi Sakura mengerti, sangat mengerti, bahwa dokter itu harus pergi. "Pergilah, Dokter. Pastikan diri anda selamat."

"Kau tidak pergi juga, Shikamaru?" Sakura bertanya, begitu dokter sudah pergi.

Tanpa mengalihkan mata dari layar laptopnya, Shikamaru mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ah, terlalu merepotkan."

"Peringatan sudah diberikan untuk segera mengungsi dari kota ini. Sebentar lagi Paris akan dihancurkan. Kau…tidak takut mati?"

Kali ini giliran Shikamaru yang tertawa kecil "Tentu saja takut. Tapi kita bisa melewati ini. Aku yakin Sasuke akan berhasil—tidak, aku akan memastikan dengan kepalaku sendiri Sasuke berhasil membunuh Diable."

Senyum yang terkembang di wajah Sakura dibalas dengan senyuman serupa di wajah Shikamaru. Mereka akan memenangkan perang ini, itu pasti. _Walaupun_, kata sebuah suara pengkhianat di kepala Sakura, _walaupun bagaimana kondisi hati Sasuke setelah ini, Sakura tidak berani membayangkan._

* * *

Sedikit melamun, Uchiha Sasuke memandangi belati di tangannya. Belati 8 inch yang mirip dengan peninggalan Itachi, sebuah senjata yang dipesan sendiri oleh Kakashi dari pihak militer. Belati itu diisi oleh racun yang dapat membunuh vampire, untuk berjaga-jaga ketika peluru sudah habis. Kurang dari 24jam waktu yang tersisa untuk membunuh Diable lalu melapor ke markas pusat. Sasuke tertawa pahit, pilihannya sekarang adalah mati dibunuh Diable, atau mati dibom.

…atau hidup dengan kenangan telah membunuh orang yang paling ia cintai.

Telepon selularnya berbunyi. Nama Sakura muncul di layar.

"_Allo._"

"Sasuke! Kakashi sudah sadar! Antidotnya berhasil!"

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya, "Benarkah?"

"Iya! Sekarang walaupun terjadi infeksi massal, kita tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Antidot ini bekerja. Aku yakin bisa—mungkin masih butuh observasi lebih lanjut tapi—"

"Sakura," potong Sasuke, "Apa kau pikir Bloodshield bisa menghentikan rencana pengeboman itu, setelah kita menemukan antidotnya? "

Kesunyian yang menyusul pertanyaan Sasuke terasa memekakkan telinga. "…aku—akan kuusahakan. Tapi…Sasuke, pemerintah kita sudah putus asa…" Ujar Sakura lirih.

"Bisa! Kami bisa!" Shikamaru berseru dari belakang, sampai terdengar oleh Sasuke. "Aku meretas sistem mereka, aku tidak bisa menghentikannya, tetapi aku bisa memberimu waktu 12 jam lagi!"

"Oh Shikamaru! Kau—"

"Sakura!" seru Sasuke dengan anda keras, memotong kalimat wanita itu. "Bawa Kakashi dan Shikamaru keluar dari kota ini. Demikian juga kalau ada orang lain yang kau temui."

"Tidak, kita masih punya banyak waktu, kami akan tetap disini. Kita keluar bersama-sama."

"Kau satu-satunya yang mengetahui formula untuk antidote vampire poison! Apapun yang terjadi kau harus hidup, Sakura!"

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Hiduplah dengan bahagia, Sakura."

"Apa? Tu-tunggu. Tidak, aku tidak mau mendengar itu! Sasu—"

KLIK

_Sempat, setidaknya Sakura, Kakashi dan Shikamaru akan sempat menyingkir dari kota ini_. Sasuke menyandarkan kedua sikunya di atas meja. Masih dengan menggenggam telepon erat-erat, ia menumpu dahinya. Tubuhnya gemetaran, nafasnya memburu menahan luapan emosi dan kesadaran bahwa ia… ia akan kehilangan segalanya. Tak terkecuali nyawanya.

.

.

.

Dan saat ini, saat ia menatap lekat-lekat kedua mata merah Diable—airmata mengalir di pipinya akan kenyataan bahwa satu lagi orang yang penting baginya telah mati—Sasuke kembali tersadar bahwa ia datang ke Notre Dame ini dengan kesiapan mengantar nyawa.

"Sudah selesai, bukan?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara bergetar. Entah oleh kemarahan, entah oleh kesedihan. "Ino adalah korban terakhirmu."

Diable masih mempertahankan kontak mata mereka, topeng dingin itu masih terpatri kuat di wajahnya. Ia tidak menjawab.

"Sekarang apa, Diable? Lalu apa?" Sasuke bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan nada lebih tinggi.

Sejenak, mata vampire itu berkilat. Sasuke memanggilnya Diable. Bukan Naruto. Diable. _Lalu apa? Apa bedanya?_

_Ia sudah menang, lalu apa?_

Topeng itu pecah. Diable menyeringai. "Lalu dunia ini, ikut hancur bersamaku." Ia berkata, seiring dengan hilangnya sisa-sisa manusia dalam sosok sang raja vampire. Kulitnya berubah merah, tulang dahinya menonjol dan gigi taringnya memanjang, diikuti dengan tangannya yang berubah bentuk menjaid lebih besar serta cakar-cakar yang memanjang. Diable membungkuk, dan dari punggungnya sepasang sayap kelelawar kemerahan menyeruak keluar. "Karena akulah sang raja!"

Sasuke menembakkan pistolnya saat Diable menerjang ke arahnya. Sang inspektur melompat ke balik bangku, tepat ketika Diable memijakkan kaki kuat-kuat ke tempat Sasuke tadi berada, meninggalkan retakan besar di lantai. Dari tempatnya terbaring, Sasuke kembali menembakkan beberapa peluru, yang dihindari Diable dengan cara terbang ke arah altar. Vampire itu merenggut salib besar dari altar dan membawanya terbang ke arah Sasuke, menangkis beberapa peluru, lalu menghunjamkannya ke arah sang Uchiha. Ujung Salib itu berhasil menggores lengan Sasuke, tetapi ia meraih salah satu lengan salib itu untuk menumpu tubuhnya agar bisa melompat ke punggung Diable. Ia mengeluarkan pisaunya, lalu menusukkan pisau itu ke pangkal sayap di punggung sang vampire, dan memadukan gravitasi serta berat tubuhnya untuk menarik pisau itu ke bawah, membuat sayap itu terputus.

Diable meraung dengan keras. Dalam kepanikan akibat rasa sakit ia menepis tubuh Sasuke dengan cakarnya. Sang inspektur membentur dinding dengan keras sebelum jatuh terkapar di lantai. Genangan darah mulai terbentuk dari luka gores di perutnya.

Sang raja vampire terengah, manik merahnya menatap nanar pada sosok Sasuke yang diam tak bergerak dalam genangan darahnya sendiri itu. Sebelah tangannya terulur ingin meraih sosok itu, merengkuhnya, memastikan nafasnya masih ada.

'_Nafas berat Sasuke di telinganya, sentuhan bibir pria itu yang mengecup luka di pinggangnya, lama. Semua adalah pernyataan cinta yang tidak terucap, tetapi Naruto tahu, Naruto bisa mendengar, betapapun rapat Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya. Karena itu sebaliknya dengarlah, dengarlah dari belaian jemariku, dari senyum di bibirku, dari caraku membuka diri untukmu…hanya untukmu… Sasuke… rasa haus darah ini ditujukan untukmu…'_

Dan seketika Naruto menyadari bahwa bau darah Sasuke tidak membuat darahnya bernyanyi oleh hasrat. Bau darah Sasuke membuat tubuhnya merasa dingin, membuat perutnya bergejolak, membuatnya merasa hilang. Dengan pandangan mulai mengabur, ia mencoba menggerakkan kaki untuk menghampiri Sasuke, tetapi lalu ia hentikan saat suara seorang wanita terdengar di telinganya.

"Bagaimana rasanya kehilangan sisa kemanusiaanmu, Reginhart?"

Sontak Diable membalikkan badan. Matanya membelalak saat melihat sosok Ino yang penuh darah itu bangkit. Wanita berambut pirang itu tersenyum sedih, gigi taring menyembul dari sudut bibirnya. Nafas Diable tercekat. "Kau…vampire? Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengetahui hal ini?"

"Gaara menjadikan ibuku vampire saat aku masih ada dalam kandungan. Aku berbeda. Aku satu-satunya."

"Dia mengetahui hal ini." Sebuah pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Tidak mungkin Gaara tidak mengetahuinya sebelum mengubah seseorang menjadi anaknya.

Ino ingin bersimpati pada Diable, sungguh, tetapi ia tidak bisa memaafkan pria itu atas kematian Sasuke. Senyum wanita itu berubah sinis. "Gaara memintaku menyampaikan padamu. Katanya, 'Maaf'."

Tidak, Ino tidak merasakan simpati sedikit pun.

Diable menggertakkan gigi, kalimat terakhir Gaara terngiang di telinganya. _Posisi puncak itu, tempat para raja memandang ke bawah, adalah tempat yang sepi, Naruto.__ Tapi kau tidak akan sendirian di sana._

_Tidak sendirian._

"Ha…ha….hahahahaha…" tawa pahit itu membuat Ino memicingkan matanya. Ada kepuasan tersendiri melihat sang vampire hancur sedikit demi sedikit, sama seperti hati Ino saat Diable –dan Naruto—merenggut Sasuke darinya dalam segala hal. Dan kini… Mata Ino berkaca-kaca memandang sosok Sasuke di lantai yang dingin itu.

"Setelah semua ini… Setelah sekian lama… ia mengkhianatiku dan…DAN HANYA MENGUCAPKAN MAAF?" Diable meraung, direnggutnya sayap yang tersisa dari punggungnya. Tidak cukup dengan itu, serpihan altar yang ada dalam jangkauannya pun ia hancurkan berkeping-keping.

Nafas memburu, ia mengangkat pandangannya sampai tatapan mereka beradu. "Sejak kapan?"

_Sejak kapan ia mengkhianatiku?_

Ino balas memandang sepasang mata yang sudah kembali biru itu dengan tatapan paling dingin yang bisa ia beri. "Sejak kau tertidur…setelah Revolusi Prancis."

Wanita itu mengepalkan tangan. Ia tidak bisa membunuh Diable, tetapi ia bisa membuatnya menderita. _Menderitalah. Menderitalah Diable. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu. Dunia tidak akan memaafkanmu._

Dalam sekejap, iris Diable kembali diselimuti oleh merah darah. Lalu…kehancuran. Amukan Diable telah menghancurkan sedikit keindahan yang tersisa di ruangan itu, karya seni berusia ratusan tahun, hancur berantakan. Ino bergeming di tempatnya berdiri, sampai akhirnya Diable berhenti mengamuk.

Sang raja vampire itu tersengal lalu jatuh berlutut. Ino memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mendekati tubuh Sasuke, tertatih dan terseok-seok. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca wanita itu mencoba menahan isak tangis yang mendesak dadanya saat ia membalikkan tubuh Sasuke. Wajah pria itu begitu pucat, bibirnya mulai berwarna kebiruan. Nafas Ino tercekat melihat luka guratan besar di perut Sasuke. Darahnya tidak mau berhenti.

Kali ini Ino benar-benar terisak, tidak dapat ditahannya lagi air mata hangat yang mengalir deras di pipinya. _Segala asa rasanya telah sirna_, pikir Ino sambil menelusuri wajah Sasuke dengan ujung jemari, pipinya, bibirnya, lehernya—dan ia hampir tidak bisa mempercayai inderanya saat merasakan denyut lemah.

"Kenapa?" Diable bertanya lagi.

Kepanikan mulai melanda Ino. Ia harus mengamankan Sasuke secepatnya. "KENAPA?" raung Diable sekali lagi, sambil melemparkan sebuah bangku panjang ke arah Ino. Sudah terlambat untuk menghindar, wanita berambut pirang itu mengarahkan kepalannya sekuat tenaga, menghancurkan bangku itu menjadi serpihan sebelum sempat mencapai Sasuke.

"Tidakkah kau melihat sekitarmu?" wanita itu bertanya, geram. Ino bangkit dari posisinya untuk berjalan ke arah Diable, mengarahkan sang vampire jauh-jauh dari tubuh Sasuke. "Tigaratus tahun yang lalu, ini juga yang terjadi di tanganmu. Kehancuran total! Kau bukan lagi manusia, bukan lagi raja yang dicintai oleh Gaara. Kau hanyalah MONSTER!"

"DIAM!" geram Diable saat sakit kepala itu kembali melanda. Ia mencengkeram pelipisnya, mencoba membuat rasa sakit itu menghilang, tetapi tak ada gunanya. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, rasa sakit itu menghantamnya tanpa ampun.

"KAU MENGHANCURKAN HIDUP SASUKE!" teriak Ino histeris.

"HENTIKAN!" DIable mencengkeram leher Ino lalu membenturkan tubuhnya ke kolom, menahan tubuh wanita itu tetap terangkat. Ino terisak, "Gaara hanya ingin kau kembali…menjadi Reginhart yang ia kenal… "

Diable menghunuskan cakarnya untuk sekali lagi disarangkan ke tubuh Ino, kali ini ia akan memastikan cakarnya mengenai jantung wanita itu. Namun sebelum ia sempat melakukannya, sebuah suara tembakan bergema. Lalu lainnya. Dan satu lagi.

Ino terjatuh ke lantai saat cengkeraman Diable mengendur. Antidot vampire poison bekerja dengan cepat. Wajah dan tubuh sang raja vampire kembali mengerut ke bentuk semula. Dengan kulit kecoklatan dikecup matahari, rambut pirang yang mencuat ke segala arah…dan sepasang iris sebiru langit. Tertatih, ia membalikkan badan…dan melihat sosok Sasuke berdiri di sana, mengacungkan senjata.

Rasanya begitu lama, saat pandangan mereka bertemu… rasanya sudah sangat lama. Masing-masing berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakit mereka, tapi nihil. Mustahil membohongi orang yang mengenalmu seperti telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Apa…yang kau lihat, Sasuke?" suara parau Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Apa yang kau perlihatkan, Naruto atau Diable?" Sasuke balas bertanya dengan nafas terengah. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis pria itu, sementara ia berusaha untuk tidak tenggelam dalam rasa sakit akibat luka di perutnya. Dan tenaganya sudah mulai menghilang…

Saat tubuh Sasuke berayun hampir terjatuh, Naruto membutuhkan segala kendali dirinya untuk tidak berlari ke sisi pria itu dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Ya, racun di peluru itu tidak cukup untuk membunuh sang raja vampire. Harus di…tempat tertentu.

Diable terkekeh, lalu terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah hitam kental ke lantai. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Begitu lama menjadi Diable…membuat aku lupa seperti apa Reginhart atau Naruto."

"Aku ingat Naruto…" ujar Sasuke lirih, setelah entah berapa lama. Sejenak mata itu kehilangan fokusnya, mata orang yang sedang mengingat kenangan masa lalu.

Ujung bibir Naruto terangkat dalam sebuah seringai. Perlahan ia mendekati Sasuke, dan berhenti di hadapannya. Kini mereka begitu dekat, hanya tinggal mengulurkan tangan dan mereka akan bersentuhan. Seperti yang mereka berdua harapkan.

Naruto mengatupkan tangan di pipi Sasuke, mewarnainya dengan darah hitam. "Tidak Sasuke, ingatlah Diable."

Dalam sekejap, kelebatan kenangan memasuki kesadaran Sasuke, seperti potongan-potongan adegan dalam sebuah film. Kenangan tentang tempat yang tidak ia kenal, tentang orang-orang berwajah asing…kecuali sepasang pemuda berambut pirang dan yang lainnya berambut merah. Kenangan yang bukan miliknya. Kenangan yang menyakitkan, penuh dengan pertumpahan darah dan air mata putus asa. Suara isak tangis dari kejauhan lamat-lamat terdengar di telinga Sasuke, sampai akhirnya ia menyadari rasa sesak itu berasal dari dadanya sendiri. Dalam pikiran yang masih berkabut, ia merasa seseorang meraih sebelah tangannya—yang masih memegang senjata—dan mengarahkan senjata itu ke…

Sepasang manik hitam terbelalak ketika menyadari moncong pistol yang ia genggam, kini terarah ke dada kiri Naruto. Ia ingin menarik tangannya, tetapi genggaman pria berambut pirang itu begitu kuat.

"Kenapa…" Sasuke bertanya saat menyadari niat Naruto. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia merasa siap untuk membunuh pria yang pernah dicintainya itu. Tetapi sekarang, hanya membayangkan dunia tanpa Naruto saja jantungnya mengancam untuk berhenti. Sesak. Sesak.

"Aku kalah taruhan. Sesederhana itu, Sasuke."

Ibu jari Naruto menyelip masuk ke pelatuk, di atas telunjuk Sasuke. "Tidak…hentikan…" Sasuke berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Naruto, menarik tangannya, apa saja. Apa saja asal…

Vampire itu bergeming. "Tidak…Naruto…hentikan…kalau sekarang kau mati…kau akan…"

"Tersenyumlah Sasuke." Mata itu memandang sedih ke arah Sasuke. Di sinilah ia, sang raja vampire yang perkasa, menyerahkan seluruh hidup dan jantung hatinya kepada seorang pria. Kepada Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto bukan pria yang romantis, tetapi ia ingin berpikir bahwa kehidupannya selama seribu tahun lebih itu memang untuk membawanya ke saat ini. Untuk mengerti satu hal.

"Apa yang tidak akan kugadaikan untuk mengembalikan senyum itu kepadamu." Lanjut Naruto saat Sasuke tidak tersenyum, tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Jemari Naruto menelusuri tulang pipi kekasihnya—ya, kekasihnya. Sasuke masih kekasihnya—dan menyentuh bibir pria itu dengan bibirnya.

_Lihatlah Gaara, ini bukan rasa haus darah. Perasaan ini adalah-_

Dengan sebuah seringai, ia berkata, "Ingatlah Diable, Sasuke."

Naruto menarik pelatuknya.

.

.

.

_Kenapa langit menangis, Sasuke? Kenapa langit menangis?_ Tanya Naruto pada suatu ketika, dan saat itu Sasuke tidak bisa menjawab.

_Langit menangis karena ia kehilangan orang yang dicintainya_, kali ini Sasuke ingin menjawab. Tetapi Naruto sudah tidak bisa mendengarnya lagi.

* * *

Dua pasang mata biru perlahan terbuka. Menyadari tubuh mereka terbaring di atas rumput, kuda mereka entah kemana. Melihat ke atas, tercermin di mata mereka langit biru yang cerah membentang luas. Paris di musim panas. Tetapi pemandangan itu segera mengabur oleh air mata yang menggenangi mata mereka. Dalam gerakan yang hampir identik, keduanya mengangkat sebelah tangan mereka untuk menutupi manik birunya yang basah oleh air mata. Pria terhormat tidak boleh menangis, ayah mereka, sang raja berkata, tetapi rasa sakit di dada ini begitu menyiksa. Sebelah tangan mereka meraih tangan yang lain, saling menggenggam erat, dan keduanya menangis tersedu. Seperti sepasang anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya di tengah keramaian, seperti tua renta yang kehilangan harapan di penghujung hidupnya, seperti seluruh kebahagiaan direnggut dari hidup mereka.

Mereka tetap berada dalam posisi itu, lama. Sampai akhirnya sang adik memecah kesunyian.

"Kau … memenangkan taruhan."

"Kau…menyerah di saat-saat terakhir." Balas kakaknya.

Keduanya terdiam.

"Aku…akan pergi." Kata sang adik lirih.

"Mungkinkah…kita bertemu?"

"Entahlah."

"Ini tidak adil untukmu. Maaf...maafkan aku..." Sang kakak terisak, membuat adiknya memalingkan wajah untuk menatap pasangan mata identik itu lekat-lekat. Seulas senyum tergambar di bibirnya.

"Hey, aku kalah taruhan, ingat? Pemenang mendapatkan segalanya."

"Tapi-"

"Hanya ada satu raja, Robert." Potong Reginhart, "Dan aku sudah muak dengan tahta. Mungkin ada takdir lain untukku."

"Posisi puncak itu, tempat yang sepi…" Robert bergumam.

"Aku akan bersamamu di sana, biarpun hanya kau yang tahu."

Matahari bersinar begitu terang, membungkus mereka berdua dalam cahaya putih. Seketika tidak ada lagi padang rumput, tidak ada lagi langit biru._ Tapi,_ Reginhart pikir, _itu semua sudah tidak masalah. _Sekilas matanya menangkap senyuman di bibir Robert.

_Yep, sama sekali tidak masalah._

.

.

.

Suara tangisan bayi terdengar ke seluruh penjuru kastil, dan sang Duke of France terlihat bangga saat pelayan menyerahkan bayi yang sudah terbungkus selimut itu ke tangannya.

"Selamat, Yang Mulia! Seorang anak laki-laki yang sehat."

Pria itu tersenyum, "Anak ini akan kunamai Robert, sama seperti nama kakekku."

Ya, Robert. Nama yang cocok untuk seorang pemimpin.

.

.

.

**...this could be the end…**

* * *

…tapi sepertinya saya perlu bikin epilog *kabur sebelum ditimpuk massa*

Baiklah, dengan demikian sejarah kembali ke jalur yang seharusnya, seperti yang tertulis di Wikipedia (iya deh, sumber saya emang cuma Wikipedia) tentang sejarah kerajaan Prancis *banana dance*. Ngga ada kembaran Naruto jadi raja Prancis, ngga ada vampire berkeliaran, dan SYUKURLAH Notre Dame sejauh ini masih utuh cantik seperti biasa (tolong jangan runtuh dulu sebelum saya sempat mengumpulkan duit buat ke sana, aamiin).

_It's been a long journey,_ dan _in case_ saya terlalu malas buat bikin epilog (sudah mulai diketik, _I swear_! Tapi ngga tahu kelarnya kapan jujur), saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih sekarang saja buat semua yang sudah meluangkan waktu buat baca fanfic ini, dan kirim kecupan buat semua yang mau meluangkan waktu ekstra buat nge-review, biarpun saya ngga rajin membalas satu-satu. Tapi yakinlah, setiap dari kalian bertanggung jawab atas senyum bahagia saya setiap baca review yang masuk._ You're awesome, guys!_

…_but more review will be supercool_ *kedipkedip*


	7. Epilogue:The Paradox of Time

**Disclaimer : Naruto respectively belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, SasuIno**

**Warning : Yaoi. AU. Angst**

* * *

**Bloodthirst.**

**Last Piece: Paradox of Time**

**by: Arialieur**

**.**

**.**

_Des yeux qui font baiser les miens, un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche – voila le portrait sans retouche de l'homme auquel j'appartiens_

_Eyes that kiss mine, a laugh that is lost on his lips - here is the unchanged portrait of the man to whom I belong_

Edith Piaf – La vie en Rose

Sasuke masih bermimpi. Tentang hari itu, tentang masa lalu yang entah mimpi atau kenyataan. Tentang tubuh Ino yang tergeletak di altar, berlumuran darah. Tentang monster penghisap darah beserta ribuan tahun kisahnya, tentang dendam dan pengkhianatan. Tentang bola mata biru cemerlang yang memandangnya dengan cinta. Tentang sebuah permohonan yang diucapkan setengah berbisik, permohonan yang tersiratkan dalam setiap sentuhan, dalam setiap persimpangan antara hidup dan mati yang mewarnai pertarungan tanpa henti.

"Ingatlah Diable, Sasuke…"

Tentang Sasuke, Naruto, dan dunia yang pada suatu saat pernah berputar dengan kehadiran mereka berdua di masa yang sama, menginjak tanah yang sama serta beratapkan langit yang sama.

* * *

Tubuh tak bernyawa yang tergeletak di hadapan Sasuke itu berkulit pucat, dengan rambut panjang sekelam eboni tergerai di sekitar tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah. Bola mata yang menatap kosong ke arahnya itu sewarna darah segar. Bukan biru langit. Bukan rambut pirang yang mencuat ke segala arah. Bukan kulit kecokelatan akibat terjemur matahari.

_Bukan—_

"Sasuke, dia sudah mati." Suara Kakashi terdengar familiar di telinganya. Tangan pria berambut abu-abu itu hangat saat menggenggam tangan Sasuke untuk menurunkan pistol yang tanpa sadar masih ia acungkan ke arah sosok mayat di lantai.

Perlahan Sasuke menengokkan wajah untuk melihat sosok Kakashi, yang terlihat begitu pucat dan berantakan, tetapi ada sesuatu di ekspresi wajah pria itu. Ekspresi bernama harapan.

"Kau…" Sasuke bergumam, tidak yakin mau mengatakan apa.

Kakashi menyeringai lebar, "Langsung dari rumah sakit. Vaksin Sakura bekerja tepat waktu, Shikamaru berhasil meretas _database_ pemerintah dan menunda peluncuran senjata nuklir ke Paris, dan aku sudah menginformasikan kepada mereka bahwa bahaya sudah lewat. Paris selamat dari kehancuran. Kau berhasil membunuh Orochimaru. Semua bahagia."

Orochimaru. Nama itu tidak familiar di telinga Sasuke.

"Orochimaru?" Sasuke bertanya kembali dengan nada bingung, membuat Kakashi mengernyitkan dahi. Dengan matanya ia memberi isyarat ke bawah, tempat mayat itu berada. Mata Sasuke otomatis kembali mengarah ke mayat tersebut, dan ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Kakashi menyadari ada yang aneh dengan perilaku juniornya itu, tetapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Pria itu merangkul bahu Sasuke, lalu setengah menyeret pria berambut hitam itu menuju pintu keluar.

"Ayo Sasuke, kau pasti lelah. Serahkan semua sisanya pada GIGN, oke?"

Kalimat Kakashi itu menyadarkan Sasuke akan kehadiran banyak agen yang lalu-lalang di sekitar mereka untuk menyisir TKP akan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan kasus. Untuk pertama kali ia menyadari kondisi di sekitarnya. Masih di Notre Dame. Masih di tengah sisa-sisa kehancuran. Interior Notre Dame yang cantik kini tinggal puing-puing kehitaman, pecahan kaca berwarna-warni serta potongan-potongan kayu yang berserakan.

Dan saat Sasuke melewati pintu, matanya kembali mencari sosok mayat di tengah ruangan itu. Ia tidak mengenalnya. Tidak mengingatnya. _Salah. Salah. Salah. Semua ini salah._

_Sosok itu seharusnya—_

* * *

Gangguan stress pasca-trauma, Kakashi pernah berkata pada suatu ketika, dari tempatnya duduk di kursi dekat tempat tidur Sasuke di rumah sakit. Ketika Sasuke hanya bisa memandang tak mengerti saat Kakashi meminta kronologis kejadian pertemuannya dengan Orochimaru. _O-ro-chi-ma-ru_, Sasuke mengeja nama itu berulang-ulang, mencoba membangkitkan sekelumit ingatan tentang pria yang seharusnya ia kejar dalam sebagian besar karirnya di GIGN-_Groupe d'Intervention de la Gendarmerie Nationale_, pasukan anti-teroris pemerintah Prancis.

Tak peduli apapun yang dikatakan Kakashi dan sederetan psikolog yang disewa untuk memeriksa kesehatan mentalnya, Sasuke tidak merasa ada bagian yang hilang dalam ingatannya. Orochimaru tidak pernah memiliki tempat di sana.

Rasanya seperti terbangun dari mimpi. Hanya saja mimpi tidak membuat hatimu nyeri akibat seseorang yang bahkan belum pernah kau temui. Mimpi tidak menyisakan rasa pahit saat orang yang kau kenal menjadi korban. Mimpi tidak menghantuimu dengan bola mata sebiru langit. Tidak memberimu kilas senyuman yang membuatmu sesak karena rindu.

Mimpi—

_Apakah semua itu hanya mimpi?_

Sasuke masih bisa mengingat setiap kejadian, baik dari ingatan Diable maupun dari ingatannya sendiri.

Sepasang anak kembar yang saling memperebutkan tahta, setelah rangkaian pengkhianatan di antara satu sama lain, akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertaruh. Diable—yang menjual jiwanya kepada iblis, harus bisa membunuh seluruh keturunan Carpathian sebelum seribu tahun berlalu. Jika ia berhasil, maka waktu akan berputar kembali, ke dunia dimana Robert tidak pernah terlahir, begitu pun sebaliknya. Sasuke mengingat setiap kematian, setiap kehancuran yang tertinggal di setiap jejak langkah Diable dan Gaara—sang penjaga setia. Namun seribu tahun adalah waktu yang panjang untuk seseorang merasa lelah, bahkan Sasuke pun mengerti hal ini. Dan di penghujung waktu itu…mereka bertemu, lalu jatuh cinta.

Mungkin Diable sudah bisa mengira bahwa tidak ada skenario yang memungkinkan mereka dapat hidup bahagia bersama. Mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan ia menyerah kalah, dan memilih untuk tidak pernah terlahir sebagai saudara kembar Robert.

Setelah segala yang terjadi, rupanya memang hanya ada tempat untuk satu orang raja.

Tetapi bagaimanapun sejarah ditulis ulang, seharusnya waktu berputar kembali. Seharusnya semua kejadian yang dialami Sasuke tidak pernah terjadi karena Reginhart-Diable-Naruto tidak pernah terlahir. Sebuah dunia baru dimana kecamuk perang dan bau kematian hanya terjadi di mimpi buruk Sasuke. Sayangnya, harapan akan dunia yang damai seolah hanya ilusi bawah sadarnya semata. Sasuke tersadar di tempat yang sama, di hari, tanggal, tahun yang sama pada jam yang sama dengan pertarungan antara ia dan Diable. Di sini juga udaranya lekat oleh tragedi, oleh nyawa tak berdosa yang berjatuhan. Bukan karena dendam seribu tahun dan vampire penghisap darah, tetapi oleh teroris yang meledakkan ruang-ruang publik serta menyebar virus mematikan—yang obatnya baru saja ditemukan oleh Sakura. Yang ia bunuh di Notre Dame bukanlah Diable, tetapi gembong organisasi teroris Red Fox yang bernama Orochimaru.

Butuh dua belas bulan penuh sampai Sasuke dinyatakan dapat kembali menjalani tugasnya di kantor GIGN cabang Lyon, sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa agak lega, karena Lyon merupakan tempat dimana kenangan indahnya tercipta. Paris, sebaliknya, menyimpan seluruh mimpi buruknya.

"Monsieur Uchiha?"

Suara itu membuat Sasuke tersentak dari lamunan. Seketika mata pria itu mencari sumber suara yang berasal dari ambang pintu. Seorang pria berambut merah bersandar dengan santai di sana, sebuah map biru di tangan. Ujung bibirnya melengkung ke atas begitu menyadari ia berhasil mengagetkan sang senior.

Butuh beberapa lama bagi Sasuke untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa, ya, Gaara Sabaku adalah anggota GIGN. Ya, ia berada di bawah tanggung jawab Sasuke. Bukan, ia bukan Gaara sang vampire yang sudah berumur ribuan tahun.

"Melamun, Boss?" goda Gaara, mata hijaunya bersinar jenaka. Sangat berbeda dengan tatapan Gaara yang diingat Sasuke, bukan lagi sorot mata pria yang telah melihat terlalu banyak hal menyakitkan. Gaara yang ini tidak memiliki lingkaran hitam di mata, kerut di sudut wajahnya adalah akibat tertawa, dan—_surprise, surprise_—ia memiliki selera humor.

"Boss, kau sadar kan kalau kau melamun lagi? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Gaara bertanya lagi karena sebelumnya Sasuke tidak bereaksi.

Sang inspektur menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Apa yang kau bawa itu?"

"Mau berita baik dulu atau berita buruk?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tangan kanan terangkat dalam posisi meminta Gaara menyerahkan mapnya. Segera. Pria berambut merah itu akhirnya menyerahkan salah satu map, "Berita baiknya adalah, penyerangan di Marseilles minggu lalu hanyalah aksi peniru Red Fox. Neji Hyuuga terbukti tidak terlibat."

_Ada Kakashi. Ada Sakura. Ada Shikamaru. Ada Gaara. Ada Neji._

"Berita buruk nomor satu, sekretaris Brigade General kita, Ino Yamanaka menerima ajakan kencan Nara dari departemen IT. Seluruh divisi, dipimpin Kiba menyatakan hari ini sebagai hari berkabung nasional."

Fakta bahwa Gaara merasa cukup nyaman dengan Sasuke —yang jelas-jelas merupakan atasannya—sampai-sampai bisa bergosip di tengah-tengah laporan seperti ini , sebenarnya membuat Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman. Sasuke masih memiliki ingatan menembak pria berambut merah itu sampai mati.

_Ada Ino, ada Kiba…_

"Berita buruk yang sebenarnya, tim intelijen kita menemukan korespondensi antara Orochimaru dengan pihak lain yang tidak diketahui."

Sasuke menghentikan hitungan mentalnya dan buru-buru membuka map kedua yang diserahkan Gaara. Setelah membaca laporan itu sejenak, ia menghela nafas dalam lalu bersandar dengan berat di kursinya. "Ada indikasi bahwa Orochimaru bukan otak sebenarnya dari Red Fox."

Gaara mengangkat bahu. "Begitulah."

Sasuke kembali melirik map-map itu. Tak lama, matanya kembali mengarah ke sosok Gaara, ke tato di dahinya yang merupakan huruf kanji untuk 'cinta', lalu menatap bola mata hijau itu lekat-lekat.

"Kau…punya informasi lain mengenai hal ini?" tanya Sasuke, berusaha menekan nada kecurigaan dalam suaranya.

"Informasi apalagi, Boss? Kalau memang ada pasti sudah kuberikan padamu."

Kontak mata terputus, dan Sasuke menurunkan pandangannya. "Kau boleh pergi." Ujarnya kemudian, membuat Gaara langsung memberi hormat dan berbalik pergi.

"Hey Gaara," panggil Sasuke saat Gaara mencapai ambang pintu, "Mungkin pertanyaan ini aneh, tetapi… Raja Robert The Pious…apakah ia memiliki saudara?"

Mendengar itu, Gaara berbalik sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan heran. "Ya, itu pertanyaan yang aneh. Beruntung aku memperhatikan pelajaran saat masih sekolah dulu." Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas, lalu melanjutkan, "Kalaupun punya, seingatku hal itu tidak pernah disebutkan dalam sejarah."

.

.

.

_Di mana Naruto?_

* * *

Kadang, jika hari sedang cerah, Sasuke mengenakan mantelnya, keluar dari ruangan dan sambil lalu mengajak Gaara, kemudian pergi ke sekitar _Parc de la Tête d'Or_ untuk sekedar makan siang serta menikmati matahari. Hari ini adalah salah satu dari hari tersebut.

Alis Gaara terangkat sebelah saat ia melihat atasannya itu ke luar ruangan dalam keadaan sudah mengenakan mantel. "Mau keluar, bos?" ia bertanya.

"Seperti biasa, kau mau ikut?"

"Urusan investigasi?" Gaara bertanya lagi, tetapi kali ini ia menurunkan kakinya dari atas meja.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Sedang butuh udara segar saja." Jawabnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Gaara meraih mantelnya sendiri dan menyampirkannya di bahu, sebelum menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Sasuke menuju dunia luar.

Suhu udara hari ini cukup dingin, walaupun baru mendekati akhir Oktober. Seolah seluruh kehangatan musim panas menghilang seketika dalam hitungan hari, menyisakan musim gugur yang dingin dan berawan. Matahari mengintip malu-malu, sementara angin dingin bertiup di antara kaki Gaara, membuat pria itu mengeratkan mantelnya sambil menggerutu, "Seperti ini kau bilang cerah?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "Ada matahari. Itu bisa disebut cerah bukan?" ujarnya, sepasang bola mata hitam memperhatikan merpati-merpati berbulu putih yang berterbangan di sekitar mereka. Di sela-sela kepakan sayap itu Sasuke bisa mengenali café terbuka tempat ia beserta Kakashi, Sakura, Ino dan Naruto menghabiskan siang hari yang cerah. Bahkan, Sasuke baru menyadari, ia berdiri tepat di tempat Naruto membeli kenari bakar, sebelum Gaara sang vampire muncul dan menyampaikan ancaman Diable. Dulu, di dunia yang sudah tidak ada lagi itu.

_Ironi_, pikir Sasuke,_ tidak pernah lepas dari kehidupannya akhir-akhir ini._

"Daripada dipandangi terus, bagaimana kalau kita menyeberang saja ke sana dan memesan makanan?" Gaara bertanya karena Sasuke sudah terlalu lama berdiam diri. Yang ditanya malah memasukkan tangan ke saku, berpikir untuk mengikuti saran Gaara. Tetapi lalu ia melihat seorang penjual kenari bakar-entah kenapa wajahnya familiar, tetapi Sasuke tidak tahu pernah lihat di mana.

"Aku mau membeli kenari bakar." Kata Sasuke, baru saja mau menyeberang jalan saat Gaara menahan lengannya.

"Biar aku saja. Aku tidak mau kau melamun sambil menyeberang jalan. Tunggulah di sini sambil mengejar burung atau apa, oke?"

"Lucu sekali, Gaara. Belikan aku dua bungkus."

"Sir, yes, sir!"

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Satu lagi ironi yang tidak pernah bisa ia mengerti, sifat Gaara yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat.

* * *

"Kenari bakar, eh?" Komentar Gaara sambil menghampiri stand penjual kenari bakar itu. "Ke mana penjual yang asli, Shino?"

"Mati, tentu saja." Balas Shino pendek. Ia lalu mulai memasukkan kenari-kenari itu ke dalam kantung kertas. Gaara mengacungkan tiga jari, maka Shino mengambil dua buah kantung lagi.

"Dari semua pilihan penyamaran, kau memilih stand kenari bakar? Kreatif." Komentar Gaara. "Kalau begitu rencana kita masih berlanjut?—Ouch!" ia bertanya sambil mencomot sebuat kenari bakar, tetapi lalu menjatuhkannya karena lebih panas dari yang ia duga.

"Tentu saja berlanjut. Untuk menjawab rasa penasaranmu, stand makanan paling tidak mencurigakan untuk dibawa berkeliaran di tempat umum seperti ini." Seseorang di samping Gaara berkata. Tanpa harus menengok pun, Gaara bisa tahu bahwa pria itu sedang tersenyum, mata biru berkilat melihat ke arahnya. "Akhir-akhir ini kau sulit dihubungi, sejak kau menjadi dekat dengan Uchiha."

Gaara mendengus, tetapi tatapannya tidak lepas dari tangan Shino, yang anehnya sangat cekatan untuk ukuran penjual kenari bakar palsu. "GIGN sudah mengendus bahwa ada orang lain yang menuntun Orochimaru. Kau harus berhati-hati. Dan kau, Shino, tampaknya kau berbakat menjual kenari bakar. Pernah berpikir untuk ganti profesi?"

Ekspresi wajah Shino tidak berubah, tetapi ia menimpali dengan, "Pernah, tetapi bayarannya tidak sebesar profesi yang sekarang."

Seorang wanita mendekat dan memesan sekantung kenari. Gaara, layaknya seorang gentleman, mempersilakan wanita itu mengambil kantungnya terlebih dahulu. Dengan sebuah senyuman ke arah sang pria berambut merah, wanita itu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga sendiri.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau bilang sejak kematian Orochi, Uchiha terlihat berbeda." Pria di samping Gaara bertanya lagi.

"Sejak Orochimaru…ia memang terlihat seperti orang yang amnesia. Ia bahkan tidak curiga saat aku bersikap ceria kepadanya. Orang bilang, stress pasca-trauma. Tetapi bukan berarti ia jadi bodoh. Aku cukup yakin ia sedang memperhatikan kita saat ini, untung saja posisiku membelakangi Uchiha."

"Seharusnya kau tidak datang ke tempat ini. Tidak apa-apa nih kau terlihat sedang bersamaku?"

Gaara tertawa kecil, "Bersama apa? Aku hanya sedang beramah tamah pada sesama pembeli kenari bakar. Lagipula Uchiha yang mengajakku kemari, ia juga yang sedang ingin makan kenari bakar."

"Kau tidak boleh ceroboh." Pria itu mengingatkan.

Gaara mendengus lagi. "Aku bukan Orochimaru. Tenang saja."

Ia merebut tiga bungkus kenari dari Shino, lalu membawanya menyeberang plasa ke tempat Sasuke berada.

"Nih, seperti yang kau minta." Kata Gaara sambil menyerahkan bungkusan-bungkusan itu sesampainya ia ke tempat Sasuke berdiri. Hangatnya kenari bakar membuat tangan Sasuke terasa lebih nyaman. Pria itu mengambil sebuah kenari dan memakannya satu per satu, diikuti oleh Gaara.

"Pria di sampingmu tadi, kenalanmu?" Sasuke bertanya tiba-tiba.

Gaara menelan kenarinya, "Yang mana?" ia bertanya, walaupun ia tahu pasti siapa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke.

"Yang pakai topi, tadi saat kau membeli kenari. Sepertinya kalian berbincang."

"Turis." Jawab Gaara pendek, "Ia bertanya atraksi apa yang menarik di Lyon. Kusuruh saja ia datang ke kantor Interpol kalau sedang butuh hiburan malam."

"Kalau turis itu tidak mau lagi datang ke kota ini, itu salahmu." Komentar Sasuke, sekilas melirik ke arah kedua pria di seberang jalan. Entah apa balasan Gaara atas komentarnya itu, karena mendadak dunianya terfokus pada satu titik. Pria yang tadi berbicara dengan Gaara sudah merubah posisi berdirinya sehingga kini ia menghadap ke arah Sasuke, membuat jantung sang pria berambut hitam terasa membeku seketika. Tidak dihiraukannya sisa kenari bakar yang menggelinding di tanah, tidak juga ia hiraukan gerutuan Gaara yang membungkuk memunguti kenari-kenari itu. Karena ia mengenali wajah sang pria, bahkan ia hafal di luar kepala setiap inci, setiap detil, setiap ketidaksempurnaan kecil. Mata sebiru langit yang menatap lurus ke arahnya, ujung bibir terangkat dalam sebuah senyuman—yang ditujukan untuk Sasuke, ia yakin. Pria itu membetulkan topi, sebelum memutus kontak mata mereka dan berbalik pergi, diikuti sang penjual kenari tepat di belakangnya.

Sebelum Sasuke sempat mengejar, stand kenari bakar itu meledak.

.

.

.

Di antara jeritan orang-orang yang panik berlarian, pecahan kaca yang berserakan di lantai serta ceceran darah yang mewarnai puing-puing café kenangannya itu, Sasuke jatuh berlutut.

Disini, Naruto ada di sini.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus bahagia atau berduka.

.

.

.

**EPILOG-THE END**

* * *

**Author Note (yang karena terakhir, dengan seenaknya saya bikin panjang):**

Dan Narutonya masih aja jadi teroris. Hahahaha… kenapa endingnya malah semakin menggantung? Itu karena saya ikut prinsipnya pengarang Animorphs (yang saya lupa siapa namanya). Cerita ini adalah cerita pertarungan, diawali dengan pertarungan, karena itu hanya pantas jika diakhiri dengan pertarungan juga.

Gitu. (Biarpun saya juga misuh-misuh pas baca_ ending_ Animorphs sih. _Like_, beneran jejeritan ngga rela—tapi itu beberapa tahun lalu waktu saya masih rada muda.)

Tapi jujur, saya ngga bisa membayangkan masa depan dimana Sasuke dan Naruto (di cerita ini) bisa bersama dan hidup bahagia. _There are so many things they've lost because of each other, including their own self_. _Anyway_, sepertinya ada beberapa pembaca yang kurang bisa mengerti jalan cerita antara Diable dan Robert. Mudah-mudahan dengan sedikit penjelasan di epilog ini semuanya jadi bisa lebih gampang dimengerti. Apa malah jadi lebih bingung? Yang manapun, _this really is the end of the ride_. Terima kasih (lagi) kepada yang sabar selama tiga tahun ini (tiga tahun! whew!) membaca dan mereview~ _Love u guys~_


End file.
